Sometimes I Wonder
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Gilmore Girls Crossover. A secret is discovered about Sark. That leads to another secret that involves Rory Gilmore. AN Sept 27 2006
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

TITLE: SOMETIMES I WONDER

AUTHOR: Inquisitive One

EMAIL: PG to R

DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: My site http/inquisitive1swork. http/ Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.

SUMMARY: AU. Alias/Gilmore Girls. Sark/Rory. Sark is actually Sydney and Nadia's younger brother... Nadia's twin. (For my own sanity I'm ignoring the whole Sloane is Nadia's father and sticking with Jack. As for the Lazarey issue Lazarey raised Sark.) Sark is discovered to be Nadia's twin and along with Nadia he works for the CIA after helping them railroad Lauren (only for Lauren to disappear) in return for his loyalty. And the Bristows are in for another shock from Sark.

NOTES: I work the timeline longer and different and since I don't pay attention to episode titles you'll just have to figure it out.

The timelines are wonky and I go off in my own world at certain parts. I haven't seen the last four episodes of this season and pretty much I've only seen like half the episodes of this season and only maybe three or four from each previous seasons. So sorry if I go off into my own world.

/FLASHBACK/

DREAMS

Internet conversations 

PROLOGUE

Julian Sark smiles faintly at the sight of the woman sleeping beside him. 'I wouldn't have this if it wasn't for the bloody Bristow stubbornness.' He leans down dropping a kiss to her head.

Slowly the woman stirs smiling sleepily, "Stop with deep thoughts and sleep."

"Did I ever tell you how I found out the truth?"

"Mmm not fully why?" She yawns

"Marshall being the bored snoop he is decided he wanted to fix something in his spare time..."

CHAPTER 1

2006: CIA

"Uh Agent Bristow." Marshall Flinkman says nervously from the doorway.

Jack Bristow looks up silently groaning at the sight of shy, nervous tech genius, "Yes Marshall?"

"Um there's something I think you need to see." Marshall enters the office handing Jack a piece of paper

"What is this, another DNA profile?" Jack inquires

"Uh, yeah. I managed to fix the problem with the DNA database." Marshall says nervously. "I was curious what else I could find. It automatically reran Nadia's blood... but it came up with another match." He points to the second number. "I ran it blind so not to corrupt the results. When I checked the number against the name, I ran it again... and again... four more times. Every time it came up with the same thing... Nadia has a twin."

Jack starts in surprise, 'Another child?' He looks towards the window where his two daughters are talking with their boyfriends, "A twin?"

"Twin brother." Marshall says nervously. "And you won't believe who it is"

"Who?"

20 MINS LATER

Jack enters the office tossing the paper he received from Marshall onto the young man's chest as he leans back in his chair.

"Whatever it is it is not my fault." Julian Sark scowls as he glares at the other man, "I'm being bloody good." He picks up the piece of paper, "DNA map... what of it?"

"Who are you?" Jack demands

"You know who I am... more than I do." Sark says bitterly.

"Don't dodge the question Sark." Jack says angrily. "Who are you?"

Sark shrugs "I have no bloody idea." He looks at the paper, "Why would a DNA map bring on the question of my past?"

"How is it you inherited Lazarey's money?"

"His wife wanted a child... they ended up adopting. Why do you think I was shipped off to school after she died? He didn't want me around in the first place. To save face he kept me in his will... don't know why and don't care."

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"I don't know. No one talked about it." Sark shrugs "Why?" He watches as Jack storms out of the office. Sark looks back at the ceiling pondering over the conversation. 'Bristows... they are on their way to driving me insane.'

FEW DAYS LATER: SOMEWHERE

Jack paces as he waits for his wife, 'How could she not tell me she had twins? First she disappears while pregnant with my child... only to have twins and not telling me!'

"Jack"

Jack turns on his heel staring at his wife, "You declined to inform me of something."

Irina tilts her head, "And that is?"

"That you had twins." Jack watches his wife pale then quickly cover-up by steeling her features.

"Because it wasn't pertinent to revealing Nadia's existence..." she looks away briefly, "he died."

Jack hands her a file, "Apparently you were lied to."

Irina opens the file to reveal a DNA map, "What how... when"

"Marshall... one of our techs fixed the genetic database and it reran the last check... and came up with another match. He ran it numerous times to be sure. He came up with a result that wasn't in the database before."

Irina turns the page her eyes widening when she sees a picture of Sark. She looks at her husband, "Tell me you're joking."

Jack shakes his head, "I had Marshall run his DNA just to be sure... outside of the database."

"This is not going to go over well with any of them. Nadia might be fine with it but Sydney and Julian... they both are going to take this bad."

"Well considering they tried killing each other." Jack sighs running his hands over his face. "You should have told me Irina"

"I was told he was dead!" Irina snaps. "I didn't think you or they needed to know." She looks at the picture of Julian Sark... her baby boy. "None of them will take this well" she whispers sadly. "Sydney and Sark despise each other. Nadia and Sark will handle it fine since they never had to meet each other head to head. That is if Sydney hasn't turned Nadia against her brother." She bites her lip

"Why bother telling any of them?" Jack demands

Irina stares at her husband, "You don't think he won't find out? Any hint of you treating him different in anyway he will get suspicious and start thinking and searching."

"Telling them is a waste of emotions." Jack protests

"If you tell him he might be willing to cooperate more than he is." Irina points out.

"What? Do you really think the CIA or anyone would go easier on him knowing the truth about his parentage? They most likely wouldn't allow interaction with him."

"So that means he doesn't deserve the truth?" Irina demands her voice cold. "I swear Jack if you don't tell him..."

"He doesn't need to know Irina. Knowing doesn't change anything... he's not getting out."

"Despite his... activities he's still your son." Irina says angrily as she turns on her heel walking away.

'She's going to tell him.' He realizes sighing heavily. 'I guess I should prepare the girls.'

LATE THAT NIGHT: SARK'S PLACE

Sark scowls seeing Irina sitting in his dimly lit kitchen with a bottle of scotch open, "Oh bloody hell what now?" He groans

"We need to talk." Irina says calmly.

"About?" Sark asks leaning against the counter regarding his former mentor.

"This" Irina slides a folder across the counter.

Curious by her... silence Sark picks up the folder opening it. "How sure..." he trails off biting his lower lip.

"Very." Irina stares at him waiting for his reaction, "Julian?"

"How is it you never knew?" Sark demands after a moment of silence.

"They told me you died." Irina answers calmly.

"That answers the question of why Jack was questioning me about Lazarey." Sark muses

"I have no idea if he's going to discuss this with Sydney and Nadia."

"Meaning he doesn't really want them to know" Sark remarks dryly.

"This does cause some... issues."

"To say the least." Sark mutters

"You have tried killing your sister Julian." Irina points out

"Well I didn't." Sark reminds his voice cold and hard, "As per your orders." He leans against the counter. "Why tell me?"

"You deserve to know." Irina shrugs

Sark rubs his forehead, "Just what I need."

"Julian I know this is a surprise"

"You think" Sark snaps

"I'm sorry Julian. I really had no idea." Irina looks down.

"It doesn't matter. It's the past." Sark waves off, "I'm going to bed. Lock up when you leave."

SAME TIME: GIRLS APARTMENT

Sydney stares at her Dad, "Please tell me you're kidding"

"Do you really think I would kid about this?" Jack retorts

"But I hate him." Sydney groans

Jack looks at Nadia, "Nadia?"

"Does he know?" Nadia questions

"By now I'm betting he does. Your mother was very intent on him knowing."

"I'm not treating him any different. He's still an ass." Sydney states crossing her arms over her chest.

"How did he end up with Lazarey?" Nadia asks curiously

"I'm betting someone handed him over to Lazarey after you were born."

"How is it no one knew he was adopted?" Sydney demands

"I don't know. Perhaps it wasn't a legal adoption. Perhaps he was adopted under another name." Jack shrugs "The only one who can answer is Sark... and as you know he's not one for talking about his past."

"True." Sydney agrees "So what now?"

Jack sighs, "I have no idea."

NEXT MORNING: SARK'S PLACE

"Can we talk?" Nadia asks as her brother opens the door.

Sark nods stepping aside he allows her to enter, "So I take it you ended up with the conversation as well" he states as he heads back to the kitchen.

"I thought I was done with surprises about my life." Nadia sighs as she sits at the counter.

"Know the feeling." Sark agrees. "So how did our dear sister take the news?"

"Not happy." Nadia admits

"Well we have tried killing each other." Sark says calmly.

"True." Nadia agrees "So what now?"

"I have no idea." Sark admits

"It's not like we can jump right into being siblings."

"No. That would be too..."

"Weird?"

"To say the least." Sark says with a sigh. "Go from fighting Bristows only to find out I am one."

"Life... is quite odd I have realized." Nadia admits

"That is an understatement." The two grin at each other. "So how should we torment our big sister?"

Nadia shakes her head amused at her new found brother's question. "Oh I'm sure you'll come up with something."

LATE MORNING: CIA

Sark glances up as Jack enters, "If you are here to talk I'm up to my neck in these reports."

"I take it you and Nadia spoke."

"Yes." Sark nods

"And?" Jack prompts

"None of us can jump into this new category."

"Agreed."

"If Sydney can call a truce to the all out hostility I can as well."

"Good." Jack nods

"I take it this isn't going to be a talked subject."

"Dixon has been informed of this new... revelation and agreed that is not one they need to know about."

Sark nods "And I would prefer that this new revelation stay out of the criminal world. I am already seen as a Judas, for the lack of a better word; add this new revelation and I would be even more of a mark."

"Agreed." Jack nods "How is this analysis coming along?"

"Fine." Sark turns his attention back to the paperwork before him. He glances up to see Jack has left the office, 'Good.'

LATE EVENING

Sark glances up to see Sydney "I'm working"

Sydney closes the door, "What are you going to do with this information?"

Sark looks at her, "What think I really want this out?" He demands. "I have a life other than what I do Sydney. I keep my personal and business separate. This getting out would not go well."

"What personal life? All you do is work. Only time you do anything else is on missions."

"You don't know everything about me Bristow." Sark says coldly. "Like I said, I keep my personal life separate from this life. And if this bit of news got out as well as some other information my personal life would be invaded. That is something I won't tolerate."

"And what is that?"

"We may be... related but my life is none of your business. If you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Sydney stares at him then turns walking out of the room.

TBC…

I had the idea to write a Sark/Rory fic. I hope you like it. Let me now what you think. I've written 20 some chapters. I know I still have other fics to update and finish but I write as I think.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MONTH LATER: CIA

Jack sighs seeing Marshall at his door, "Yes Marshall?"

"Um" Marshall enters the office closing the door behind him, "I uh per Dixon's order have been keeping a constant run on Sark's name as well as all known aliases. This just came in... I would tell him but I really don't want to be the shot messenger. Besides I don't know if it's true... if it is... wow this is a big one."

"Marshall" Jack warns

"Sorry." Marshall hands him a file. "Recently a little town in France put their records online. They must be one of the last to be paper only. This came up." He watches Jack read the file impassively.

"See if you can bury it. This doesn't need to get out."

"I'll see if I can" Marshall walks out of the office.

A few minutes later Sark looks up as Jack enters his office and drops a file before him, "What?"

"Marshall was just alerted to this news."

Sark opens the file reading the content his eyes narrow, "Burying it?"

"Of course."

"Good." Sark closes the file handing it back to Jack. "I hope you agree this can't get out... not even to Sydney or Irina."

"It won't take Irina long to find out."

"It is my personal business."

"What were you thinking!" Jack exclaims

"Same thing you were thinking 30 years ago. Only this won't end as bad as yours."

Jack ignores his son's remark and asks, "Who knows?"

"No one knows. We agreed for now no one knows." Sark leans back in his chair. "And I will do what I have to do to keep this from getting out." He says coldly.

Jack nods "If we're lucky Marshall has erased it from record before anyone realized it existed."

"Perhaps now you understand why I keep my personal life separate from business, why I have avoided personal questions"

"You won't be able to keep this quiet forever Sark." Jack warns his son, "Someone is bound to find out."

Sark nods "Hopefully not yet."

"How long do you think you can keep this secret?"

Sark shrugs "As long as possible."

"Possible could be soon." Jack warns

"I know."

LATE THAT NIGHT

Sark dials a long remembered phone number.

"Hello?"

He smiles at the familiar voice, "Hello darling."

"Hi. Where are you?"

"Where I was last time I checked in. How are you?"

"Good. How are you?" Sark listens with interest as she talks. After a few minutes he sighs, "I should get going."

"Work in the morning?"

"Still have more to do tonight."

"Don't overwork huh?"

"I'll try Princess."

"Bye"

"Bye." Sark hangs up. 'All will be fine.'

FEW DAYS LATER: CIA

"I warned you he would run." Michael Vaughn says angrily as he looks at the others.

"We don't know if he ran for good." Jack says calmly.

"Running is running." Vaughn snaps. "He's not trustworthy."

"The tracker is working." Marshall announces. "He's in" his eyes widen when he realizes the place. "New Haven, Connecticut."

Jack looks at the monitor, "Narrow it down?" Jack nods seeing the name. "Let me know if he leaves."

"Do we send a retrieval team?" Weiss questions

"No. He'll return." Jack answers

"How do you know that?" Vaughn demands

"Send a team to keep an eye on him... but at a distance." Jack instructs

"Dad" Sydney says confused as her Dad leaves the room. She looks at Marshall who is studiously avoiding her gaze. "Marshall what is going on?"

"Sorry Sydney... been sworn to secrecy."

"Marshall" Nadia warns

"Can't. Sorry. More scared of Sark than either of you... which is weird considering..." He trails off remembering the others don't know. "Better get back to work." He scurries out of the room.

"Anyone get the feeling we're left out of something big?" Weiss muses aloud.

SAME TIME: YALE

Sark smiles when a dark-haired young woman opens the door, "Hello Rory."

Rory Gilmore stares at the blond man then grins, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." Sark shrugs entering the dorm room. "Is Paris around?"

"Studying she'll be back in a few hours."

"Good" Sark kisses her.

EARLY NEXT MORNING

"Rory" Paris barges into the bedroom and is startled to find her roommate in bed with someone.

Rory groans, "Paris it's not even" she glances at the clock "seven."

"Darling, tell her to shut up." Sark grumbles pulling the pillow over his head.

"Rory why is there some strange guy sleeping in your bed."

"I'm not exactly a strange guy to you Geller." Sark pulls the pillow off his head. "I graded your papers remember?"

Paris's eyes widen, "Julian"

"Gellar" Sark smirks "Good to see you silent."

Rory smacks him on the chest, "Go back to sleep." She gets out of bed pulling a stunned Paris out of her room. "Look, I know seeing him is a surprise but can you not mention him to my Mom or Grandma if they call?"

"Does Logan know about him?"

"Logan and I are only friends."

"And what exactly are you and Julian?"

"We ran into each other in Europe when you were with Asher." Rory shrugs "We got back in touch."

"And your Mom doesn't know?"

"She knows he exists but not that he's here. Look, just don't mention it to Mom or anyone."

"Alright." Paris throws her hands up "But you'll owe me."

"I kept quiet about you and Asher." Rory points out

"Good point." Paris agrees

"What did you need?"

"Can I borrow your lit book?"

"It's in my bag." Rory nods towards the bag in the corner before walking back into her bedroom.

"Who is Logan?" Sark asks calmly.

"A friend." Rory replies joining him in bed. "How long are you staying?" She asks just as a phone rings.

Sark groans, "Can you hand me my phone?"

Rory grabs the phone off the nightstand handing it to him before snuggling against him.

"What?" Sark growls in greeting as he strokes Rory's hair with one hand.

"What the hell are you doing Sark?" Jack demands

"I took a little detour. Relax Jack. I'll be back soon."

"How soon? I won't be able to hold off the retrieval team."

"Just give me until tomorrow."

"Fine but if you aren't back here by work tomorrow I will send Sydney after you."

"Oh perish the thought of sister dearest." Sark says snidely.

"Just get back here." Jack hangs up.

"Sister dearest?" Rory looks at him.

"Long story."

"How long do you have?" She asks sadly.

"I have to be back tomorrow."

"Oh"

"You know... I have settled in Los Angeles... you could always transfer."

"You know I can't" Rory buries her face in his neck.

"I know" Sark sighs as he presses his lips to her hair.

"Missed you."

"I've missed you as well." He sighs knowing he can't avoid the conversation any longer, "Rory"

"Hmm"

"There's something we need to talk about"

"What?"

"The true reason why I don't visit or call... why I'm insistent no one knows about this"

"I've been just as"

"I know but there are bigger reasons."

"Like what?"

"I'm not exactly who you think I am"

Rory pulls away looking at him "Who are you then?"

"When we met at Chilton I was working and not as the student teacher you thought"

"Working?"

"Rory... I'm a spy."

"Funny." Rory sits up "But if you're on confession time be a little more honest." She reaches over turning off her alarm clock.

"Lorelai" he says firmly

Rory glares at him "You know I hate when you do that."

Sark reaches out brushing her hair back, "I'm telling you the truth. My name is Julian Nikolai Lazarey... I go by Sark. My adoptive father was a Russian businessman named Andrian Lazarey. His wife was Irish her name was Grace. I was raised in Galway, England and Russia. I was raised by a former member of the KGB."

Rory stares at him seeing the honesty. "I don't"

"It's a long story"

"I think I deserve the truth."

"I know" Sark nods "I'm going to tell you what I can but you mustn't mention it to anyone." He takes a deep breath and plunges into the story of his life for the first time ever.

HALF HOUR LATER

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Rory demands

"I didn't want to drag you into this." Sark shrugs "When I first saw you you were the first person I ever met who was honest... kind. I didn't want what I was to ruin our friendship."

"And why you just disappeared from Chilton?"

"I finished my job. I was supposed to keep an eye on one of the teachers. When that didn't pan out my employer... Irina pulled me out." He sighs. "I never told her I kept in touch with you."

"And when we ran into each other over the summer?"

"I had no idea things would get heated so fast. I was taking down time and you were getting over your ex's marriage. We were having a normal good time... I didn't want what I am to ruin the summer."

Rory stares at him as he looks at the wall lost in thought, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Why now?"

"Because someone found out."

"About"

Sark nods "Jack thinks it was caught and destroyed but he said it won't last forever. A hint of my name... brings up many questions."

"What now?"

"I don't know. I would prefer if you returned to Los Angeles with me but I know you won't go." He laces their fingers "I'm hoping Marshall caught it in time... hopefully the only one to know otherwise is Irina and I don't think she would do anything."

Rory nods as she looks at his hand, "So how much longer do you think…" She bites her lip.

"Hopefully it will be a while." Sark pulls her close "We could keep it from the public but government and the other issues... I have no idea."

"So we have a lot to talk about."

"Mmm" Sark kisses her head, "how about we go out for breakfast?"

"Sure. I could use some coffee." Rory laughs

Sark chuckles, "Why am I not surprised my coffee addict?"

"Hey Mom's one too"

"How is Lorelai?"

"She's good. She's dating Luke now. We'll talk about it at breakfast." Rory kisses his cheek.

HOUR LATER: RESTAURANT

"So how is Lorelai?" Sark inquires as they wait for their food.

Rory smiles, "She's doing great. The DragonFly is going great. Sookie's pregnant again."

"The cook"

Rory nods "JJ he's adorable. Mom's dating Luke... has been for a few weeks."

"Have you heard from Dean?"

Rory winces looking away

"Rory?"

Rory stares at her coffee, "I had a moment of stupidity over the summer"

"And?"

"I wrote Dean a letter. Lindsey read it."

"And it mentioned"

Rory nods "She kicked him out. He wanted to give us another try."

"And?" Sark retains his sudden rise of jealousy.

"We hung out as friends but nothing happened. After a while he realized he had to work things out with Lindsey... especially after Grandma threw a party for me."

"What kind of party?"

Rory laughs, "She invited all of her friends who have sons my age. That's how I met Logan and his friends."

"So you're trying to keep them from asking questions by seeing him."

Rory shrugs "He's fun to be around. He makes me laugh. He kind of reminds me of Tristan." She smiles remembering her brief high school crush. "Only without the calling me Mary issue."

Sark chuckles "That was amusing." He regards Rory as she drinks her coffee in silence. "What else is going on in your life?"

"Dad wants Mom back."

"I thought your father was engaged"

"Shari left him... and Gigi. She was offered a job in Paris. Dad needed help with Gigi so he called Mom. Since then he's tried getting her back."

"And you don't want that"

Rory sighs, "My parents have been through a lot... together and apart. They were sixteen when I was born. I saw him maybe twice a year until I was sixteen and he moved back here. Mom and Luke are pretty much best friends... he's put up with a lot from Mom." She takes a sip of her coffee before continuing, "I was mad when I found out Dad had called Mom... I told him no more."

Sark watches as she trails her finger along the rim of the mug listening intently to her tone and words.

"I told him not to mess with Mom and Luke's relationship. I told him if he needs help with Gigi call me. Mom's happy... Luke's good for her."

"And?"

"And" Rory takes a deep breath, "a few weeks ago Grandma and Grandpa decided to do the whole renew their vows thing... Dad got drunk and got into a fight with Luke. He told Luke that he and Mom won't last and that Luke's not good enough for her." Rory takes a sip of her coffee then continues, "Grandma had said some things to Dad that set it off so Mom and Grandma aren't speaking. Luke and Mom broke up for a while but got back together."

"And your father?"

"We're currently not on speaking terms."

"I'm sorry."

Rory shrugs "We go weeks without speaking to each other anyways. But this time he did what I didn't want."

"But you said Lorelai is back with Luke"

Rory laughs "And driving him crazy."

"Your Mother is quite amusing." Sark muses taking a drink of his own coffee.

"She does like you... but then again you played her greatest like... coffee." Rory grins. "She would have hated you if you hate coffee."

"Sometimes coffee is the only way I stay awake." Sark admits

"Know the feeling." Rory sighs "I love coffee" she says dreamily. "What is life without coffee?" She stares at the mug before her. "It's the best thing in the world."

"Hey" Sark protests

"Well it is." Rory leans across the table kissing him lightly. "And you are almost at a tie with coffee."

"Almost?" Sark grumbles

"Mmm" Rory nods "and almost above Mom."

Sark smiles, "And how is school?" He listens with interest as Rory talks animatedly about her classes and what she has been learning. 'God she's something.' He thinks with a smile.

SAME TIME: CIA

Sydney walks into her father's office to see the monitor is on Sark as he talks with the dark haired college student at a cafe while her Dad works, "Alright what is going on?" She demands "Sark is pretty much AWOL and you're just letting him."

"He'll return in time for work tomorrow." Jack assures

"Dad how do we know she's not someone he used to work with?"

"Because I checked and he assured me."

Sydney stares at her father, "Dad, why is it you trust him?" She demands. "He's the least trustworthy person ever."

"I have my reasons." Jack says coldly. "You need to trust me on this Sydney. He's not going to run and she's not a spy."

"Then who is she?" Sydney demands. "She doesn't look like his normal type."

"This is Sark's business Sydney... leave it alone." Jack says firmly. "If he wants to tell you he will but it's not my place."

"He's not worth the trouble he's bound to cause." Sydney says coldly as she turns walking out of the office.

'We'll see.' Jack looks at the monitor then turns back to his work. 'Perhaps with her he'll have a change of behavior towards us all.'

LATE AFTERNOON: DORM ROOM

"What about your Mom?" Rory asks as she and Sark lie side by side facing each other on her bed.

"That's an interesting question. We haven't spoken since her bombshell... but then again that is quite common with her." Sark sighs. "I never thought that would have happened."

"What about your sisters?"

"Nadia and I get along fine... but Sydney doesn't trust me. Understandable considering my ex tried killing her and her best friends... or the fact I've shot at her."

Rory winces

Sark sees her wince and closes his eyes feeling a sharp pain of regret. "Sorry."

"For what?" Rory asks stroking his cheek.

"For not being who you thought I was."

Rory smiles faintly, "You're still you; a sweet guy who just happens to have issues."

"Issues?" Sark lifts his brow, "We're talking about the Grand Canyon of issues."

Rory laughs, "True but it doesn't change the fact of what I see."

"And what is that?" Sark asks running his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe who you are with me is who, you really want to be." Rory shrugs as she strokes his cheek with her thumb. "Maybe now you'll be able to be who you really want to be."

"They don't trust me." Sark sighs. "As it is I'm betting Jack had people watching us today."

"So all they'll see is us talking about everything but our relationship or your history."

"Mmm" Sark kisses her forehead just as a phone rings.

"Mine can you..."

"Sure" Sark reaches back grabbing the offending phone he hands it to Rory.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace"

"Logan" Rory greets "what can I do for you?"

Sark scowls leaning in he kisses her neck as Rory talks on the phone.

"So there's a party tonight... wanna go?"

"What party is it this time? Another Quentin Tarantino-esque party?"

"This time it's just a regular old fashioned kegger."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Huntzberger?"

"Of course Gilmore."

Rory stifles a sigh by laughing, "Won't work... last time I got drunk it led to interesting consequences"

Sark lifts his head smirking knowing what she's talking about.

"Oh really? Just what did you do?" Logan asks "Got me intrigued here?"

"Its a long story. What time is the party?"

"9."

"I'll go for a few hours but I have class tomorrow."

"You weren't in class today."

"I had an unexpected visitor." Rory answers

"Your Mom? Cuz she so loves me."

"Logan, my Mom likes anyone who bribes her with coffee and/or chocolate." She slaps Sark's hand as he starts to unbutton her pants.

"So who is it? Lane?"

"No. It's no one you've met; an old friend from Chilton."

"Coming with?"

"No he's leaving in a few hours."

"Alright then, I'll see you around 9."

"Sure." Rory hangs up just as Sark starts trying to unbutton her pants again, "Julian" she laughs

"Know you want too" Sark kisses her

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Rory stands in the foyer of the suite her arms around Sark's waist looking up at him, "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. I have to be back at work before everyone has a collective heart attack." Sark brushes her hair back, "I'll check in soon."

Rory nods "Don't make it too long before I see you again."

"I'll try. I can't promise but I'm going to try my best." He kisses her lightly. "I'm going to do what I can to keep you safe, OK?"

Rory smiles sadly, "I know." She smiles hearing his soft murmur, "Same."

Sark reluctantly pulls away and opens the door, "I'll see you soon"

Rory watches as he leaves the dorm room and smiles sadly, 'I'll see him sooner or later. Besides it's not forever.'

TBC…


	3. Chapters 3 & 4

CHAPTER 3

NEXT MORNING: SARK'S PLACE

Sark sighs seeing Nadia at the kitchen counter drinking coffee, "Why is it no one in this family knocks?"

"So where were you?"

"I think you know."

Nadia glares at him, "Who is she Julian?"

Sark pours himself a cup of coffee taking a drink, "My only outlet from this world." Sark replies

"She's a college student... how did you meet her?"

"Chilton"

"Chilton?"

"It is a prep school. Irina sent me there on a job... I was there as a student teacher. I met Rory there... she was different from everyone else." Sark looks at his coffee with a faint smile. "Rory and I became friends. After the job I kept in contact with her, emails... occasional phone calls... sent her Mom coffee."

"You sent her Mom coffee?" Nadia lifts her brow.

"Lorelai is coffee obsessed." Sark smiles at the mention of the older Gilmore, "As is Rory."

"So you two are friends?"

Sark nods, "Only friend I have outside this world."

"Does she know what you do?"

"I had no choice in telling her."

"What did she say?"

"Not much. Rory is very... understanding. She was a little mad I kept it from her."

"There's something you aren't telling me." Nadia remarks as she regards her brother.

Sark shrugs "Like I have told Sydney... I keep my private life private."

Nadia nods "Understandable."

"So I take it Vaughn and Sydney were leading the way for my retrieval"

"Of course." Nadia takes a sip of her coffee. "Jack convinced them to leave it... he was sure you'd return... and you did."

"Still going to have some questions to answer"

"Of course. You did break communications and take an unsupervised trip."

"Please I know Jack had someone watching me."

"True... he wanted to appease Dixon and the others."

"Well I did return."

"That you did." Nadia smiles over her coffee.

MIDMORNING: YALE

"So?" Paris demands as she stands in the doorway of Rory's room her hands on her hips as she glares at her friend.

"Huh?" Rory asks glancing up from her work.

"Why was Julian here?" She demands

"We kept in contact over the years." Rory shrugs "He was out this way and wanted to check in."

"He was in your bed."

Rory shrugs "We fell asleep."

"All he was wearing was boxers."

"What was he supposed to wear? His pants?" Rory asks sarcastically.

"Rory" Paris says loudly "A guy who was our student teacher shows up... and ends up sleeping in your bed?"

"Sleeping only." Rory lies

"Rory"

"I have a lot of work to do Paris." Rory turns back to her books.

"Fine but I will get it out of you." Paris stalks out of the room.

Rory shakes her head turning her attention to her work.

LATE AFTERNOON: CIA

"You took an unauthorized fieldtrip." Dixon says angrily as he paces before Sark.

"I needed a break. I came back didn't I?"

Jack glares at his son, "Not the point Sark."

"And who is Lorelai Gilmore?" Dixon demands

"Someone I knew from years back." Sark looks at Jack realizing his father hasn't told Dixon what he found.

"That doesn't answer the question." Dixon snaps

"Who she is has no bearing on my work." Sark says calmly. "She's just someone who doesn't expect me to be good or evil."

"You know you aren't allowed to spend time with just anyone." Dixon says angrily. "Do you even realize you could have damaged your deal?"

"Sark, tell him." Jack orders

"Tell me what?" Dixon demands as he looks between the two.

"Who Miss Gilmore is"

Sark sighs "I don't se" he stops when Jack glares at him.

Outside Nadia watches as her brother is being yelled at. She looks up as Sydney sits on the edge of her desk, "He's really in a lot of trouble this time."

"He deserves it." Sydney shrugs "He knows the rules. If we're lucky he'll end up in lock-up."

Nadia shakes her head, "You could give him a chance Sydney. He's trying to be good."

"His behavior is going to land all of us in trouble." Sydney says

"We were all raised similar yet you can't except that he's like us."

"He's nothing like me." Sydney says quickly.

"From what he's said about his childhood you two were raised almost exactly the same." Nadia points out

"Yet look how he turned out."

"He's trying Sydney... why can't you give him that?"

"I have had to deal with him longer than you have." Sydney shrugs "And finding out we're related doesn't make me trust him. Besides he spent a good portion of his life with Mom... doesn't exactly help in the trust factor."

In the office Dixon stares at Sark stunned by his admittance then looks at Jack, "You knew?"

"I was informed the information was recently added onto a computer. I had Marshall remove it. Hopefully he caught it in time."

Dixon looks at Sark, "And no one knows?"

"No one, not even her Mum; and she tells Lorelai everything." Sark shrugs "I knew how Irina and Allison would react. She knew how her family would react. So we decided to wait until she finishes school to tell her family."

"And that's in?"

"Two years. But from the looks of things it might be sooner."

"Does she know what you do?"

"Now she does. I had no choice in telling her. I figured one of these days either Irina or Sydney would figure out how we know each other and confront her. I thought it better if I tell her."

Dixon sighs, "This is not good Sark." He rubs his forehead.

"It's my personal life. She knows nothing about what I have done or will do. Work has always been a non-topic with us. She's not part of this or my deal." Sark stands, "If you'll excuse me I have work to do." He walks out of the office.

"Will this affect his work?" Dixon asks

"I have no idea. I think monitoring him when he's with her would be a good idea but I honestly believe that she's not part of this world." Jack answers

Dixon nods "This is just... a surprise."

LATE THAT NIGHT: SARK'S PLACE

Sark sighs seeing Irina sitting at the counter, "What now?"

"You disappeared after you promised to behave."

Sark shrugs "I returned didn't I?" He removes his suit jacket tossing it on the couch. "Why else are you here?"

"I think we need to have a discussion about what else I learned."

Sark stiffens, "It is none of your business." He says coldly.

"Julian"

"Don't" Sark warns, "don't call me that."

Irina ignores his anger, "If you care about her you will end it before others find out."

"If you keep your mouth shut no one will find out. If you cover for me no one will find out."

"It can't stay hidden forever." Irina says gently.

"I know"

"How could you do this?" Irina demands

"My whole life everyone expected me to be like him... and then be like you. She never cared about the money, power... or what I did."

"Does she know?"

"She does now." Sark answers. "I had no choice."

"Sark"

"If you actually have any parental care for me you'll leave it alone... and do what you can to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Sark"

"If anything happens to her because of the CIA or you... I am gone. I'll disappear and no one will ever find me." Sark warns. "I'm going to bed... lock up when you leave."

NEXT MORNING: CIA

"Who is Lorelai Gilmore to you?" Vaughn asks dropping pictures of Sark with the dark haired girl on Sark's desk.

Sark looks at Vaughn, "None of your business Agent Vaughn." He says coldly. "And I wonder how Dixon would take you breaking into a sealed, top secret file." He leans back in his chair glancing at Sydney briefly before speaking, "Stay out of my personal life."

"You don't have one." Vaughn snaps "And I wonder how your girlfriend would take finding out what you've done"

"Stay away from her." Sark warns. "She is not part of this world... and she never will be."

"What was she a job?" Vaughn sneers

Sydney watches as her brother's eyes narrow as he stands, "Vaughn" she warns knowing that despite Sark's normally calm exterior he has a bad temper when provoked.

"Don't presume to think you know me outside of work Agent Vaughn." Sark says coldly.

"All you are is a killer and she deserves to know what you are." Suddenly Vaughn finds himself face down on Sark's desk the younger man yanking his arm behind his back.

"Sark let him go." Sydney says angrily.

"Stay away from her Agent Vaughn. If you go within fifty miles of her... so help me I will go back on our truce and make your life painful." Sark steps back allowing Vaughn to stand. "She has nothing to do with this world... and I won't let anyone drag her into it."

"What don't want your girlfriend to know the truth about you?" Vaughn sneers

Sydney steps between the two seeing their about to fight, "Enough you two"

"Stay away from her Vaughn." Sark warns

"Vaughn, go" Sydney grabs her boyfriend's arm pulling him towards the door pushing him out before the two can get into another fight. She closes the door behind Vaughn looking at her brother, "What the hell is going on? Since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

"Just keep him away from her." Sark says coldly.

"He's looking out for her. After all you are a criminal and she's a normal college student."

"No one needs to look out for Rory Gilmore. She is independent of everyone. If anyone is to look out for her it's me."

"What the hell is going on?" Nadia demands as she enters the office to find her siblings at a stand off, "Vaughn slammed out of here."

"Rory is no ones business, understand?" Sark says coldly. "I will do what I have to do to keep my wife safe from anyone... including your boyfriend."

"WIFE!" Sydney and Nadia exclaim loudly.

"You're married?" Sydney demands

"Yes I'm married." Sark snaps

"And how is it there's no record of this?" Sydney demands

"We married in a small town in France that had yet to put records online."

"And Mom doesn't know?" Sydney asks

"Until recent events I doubt it."

"Recent events?" Nadia inquires

"Apparently their records are online now." Sark sits at his desk, "Jack informed me and had Marshall remove it... but someone might have figured it out." Sark shrugs

"And do her parents?" Nadia questions

"No one knows... and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Why don't her parents know?" Sydney asks. "Have you met her parents?"

"I've met Lorelai." Sark smiles faintly at the mention of his mother-in-law, "Lorelai is quite... amusing." He leans back in his chair, "She doesn't want her family to know until she's done with school."

"How long have you two been married?" Nadia asks

"Six months."

"So you cheated on your wife." Sydney says with disgust.

"I never cheated on my wife. I admit to sleeping with Reed once but that is as far as it went. I had no interest in that blood sucking, power hungry bitch." Sark snaps "You can believe me or not... your choice. Now if you'll excuse me; I have work to do." He turns his attention to the work before him.

Seeing Sark has shut them out from his brief moment of admittance Sydney and Nadia walk out of the office. "Wow... he's married." Nadia shakes her head.

"He's just going to ruin her life." Sydney mutters

"You don't know that... and I don't either. We don't know a lot about him." Nadia shrugs "He's spent his whole life keeping secrets."

"I know." Sydney frowns, "Think he loves her?"

"I doubt he would have married her if he didn't" Nadia muses

"I just don't trust him." Sydney mutters

"Maybe you should... at least on this."

"Maybe but still... she's just a kid." Sydney sighs, "I'd hate for her to ruin her life over him."

"You love who you love." Nadia shrugs "And we shouldn't interfere."

"Maybe... I wonder how long Dad has known." Sydney says thoughtfully.

"He's probably a while." Nadia replies

"Yeah, probably."

LATE EVENING: VAUGHN'S PLACE

"She deserves to know what a weasel he is." Vaughn rants

Sydney sighs listening to her boyfriend rant about Sark, "He said he told her."

"Wonder how much"

Sydney shrugs, "He seems to care about her." She takes a sip of her beer, "Besides its not our decision what Sark does. And my advice; stay away from her Michael." She says firmly. "I think he was serious about his warning."

"I'm not scared of him."

Sydney's eyes narrow, "Is this all about Lauren?"

Vaughn scowls, "I didn't trust him before the Lauren issue."

"Maybe he wants to change." Sydney says weakly.

"He'll never change." Vaughn mutters

"Um Vaughn"

"He's a criminal... no matter what the CIA thinks he's going to betray everyone."

"Maybe he won't." Sydney says staring at her beer.

"I don't know how you can say that; you know Sark as well as I do Sydney."

"Maybe I'm willing to give him a chance." Sydney shrugs

Vaughn stares at his girlfriend, "Why?"

Sydney shrugs "Everyone needs the chance to prove themselves."

"I can't believe this... you're defending him!"

"I'm not defending him... I just think that considering everything he's given up... he deserves to prove himself."

"There's something else... something you aren't telling me."

Sydney sighs "Fine. You want the truth... you have to swear not to mention it to anyone."

"Fine"

"Last month Dad found something out"

FEW MINUTES LATER

Vaughn paces running his fingers through his hair, "You've known for a month and you haven't said anything!" Vaughn says angrily.

"You think I like the idea of being related to him? No but he is Nadia's twin. He deserves the chance to prove himself."

"He slept with my wife Sydney!"

"Don't blame it all on him... she was willing. Besides he said it happened only once."

"Why do you believe that? Because your long lost brother said so?" Vaughn sneers

Sydney stands glaring at him, "Maybe I believe him more than I believe Lauren because Sark... despite our history... he's never outright lied to me!"

"Oh yes shooting at his own sister is so much better!" Vaughn says sarcastically.

"He didn't know... no one knew... not even Mom."

"And Derevko hasn't lied to you before"

Sydney shakes her head, "I'm going home before we say things we can't take back." She walks out of the living room.

Vaughn drops on the couch as the front door slams shut.

HOUR LATER: SARK'S PLACE

Sark silently groans as he finds Sydney on his doorstep, "What now? Come to tell me I'm messing up Rory's life?"

"I believe you are but that's not why I'm here."

"Fine" Sark allows her to enter. "Why are you here?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want the full truth"

"About?"

"Did you sleep with Reed after you married Gilmore?"

"No. I ran into Rory a few weeks after I first slept with Reed. When I realized I had feelings for Rory I decided to cut all sexual ties with Reed. I wasn't going to cheat on Rory... she's too good for that."

"What about Alison?" Sydney demands. "When you were together did you cheat on her?"

"Alison and I were friends"

"And Gilmore?"

"I met her when she was at Chilton... a prep school in Connecticut. We became friends. She is nothing like everyone else I have had to deal with over the years. She's stubborn, independent, smart... kind."

"Innocent of what you are." Sydney adds

Sark nods "That's part of the reason. But now she knows... and I'm going to do what I have to do to protect her from my past."

"Sark you do realize that being involved with her puts her in danger."

"I know which is why I kept my marriage a secret from everyone. And if you are about to suggest a divorce or annulment it won't protect her. Someone would still use her against me."

"Why marry her?"

"I love her." Sark says simply.

"Love isn't going to protect her."

"I know"

"What were you thinking in marrying her?"

"Things just happened." Sark shrugs "I don't regret it."

"Then why doesn't her family know?"

"Rory was born when her parents were sixteen. Lorelai barely finished high school and it took her almost 13 years to finish college. Rory knew her Mom and her Grandparents would overreact to Rory marrying at 19. I knew that as long as I stayed in this business it would be difficult to keep the marriage a secret if too many people knew."

"So what? You were going to get out?"

Sark shrugs "I hadn't really figured that part out." He admits. "I wanted to be with her."

"And you didn't think about the consequences of being with her."

"I did to a point. I just... with Rory you tend to forget things."

"And you rarely see her or talk to her."

"Less since I started working for the CIA. But it's the only option I have." He shrugs "Besides I can protect her better this way if anything comes up."

"Look, just don't taunt Vaughn anymore. The more you do the more likely he's to react."

"If he stays away from my wife... I will leave him alone. But if I get even a hint that he's been near her" Sark warns

Sydney nods "I better go" She walks out the door.

Sark closes the door making his way to the living room dropping on the couch he stares at the ceiling. 'I love her and I'm not going to lose her.'

CHAPTER 4

COUPLE DAYS LATER: YALE

Rory opens the door to find a sandy haired man with green eyes standing on the other side, "Yes?"

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

"I'm one of them." Rory smiles "Sorry... bad joke. How can I help you?"

"My name is Michael Vaughn... I uh work with Julian Sark... or Lazarey"

"Is he OK?" Rory asks concerned.

"Can we talk? Inside?"

"Uh, sure." Rory lets the man enter. "What's this about?"

"You're friends with him correct?"

"I've known him since he was a student teacher at Chilton. We're friends." Rory hedges

"Look you may be friends but you don't know him."

"I know enough."

"He's a killer; an assassin. He's ruthless... cruel."

"I want you to leave." Rory says coldly.

"Ms. Gilmore"

"Go before I call campus security."

Vaughn hands her a file, "Here... read this. It will answer all your questions about him."

"Just get out." Rory says quickly.

"Just read the file and make your own decisions." Vaughn walks out of the suite.

Rory stares at the file in her hand. 'Do I want to know?' She shakes her head, 'He'll tell me what he wants.' She walks back to her room sitting on her bed she stares at the file.

SAME TIME: CIA

Marshall rushes into Jack's office, "We have a problem." He closes the door behind him then hands Jack a folder, "The unit you have watching the dorm room spotted this."

Jack opens the folder his eyes narrowing when he sees Michael Vaughn, "No mention of this to Sark. God knows what he'll do to Vaughn if he finds out."

Marshall nods "I figured that so I buried the pictures."

"Good."

"What are you going to do about Vaughn?" Marshall asks nervously. "I mean I doubt he's going to leave this alone."

"I will deal with him when he returns."

Marshall nods scurrying out of the room.

Jack looks towards the window to see Sark and Nadia walking together and talking, 'Hard to believe that he is a Bristow... but he is... so is she.'

LATE NEXT MORNING: PARK

"Wake you darling?" Sark asks as he hears Rory's sleepy voice.

"Uh huh" Rory yawns. "why are you calling me so early? You know we Gilmores aren't made for mornings or conversation before coffee."

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Still" Rory yawns

"How are you?"

"Good. I miss you."

"Same."

"Oh some guy came by."

Sark frowns, "Did he give a name?"

"Vaughn I think. He gave me a file."

"Rory"

"I didn't read it. Whatever you want me to know I know you'll tell me."

"You know everything but the details. I'm sorry if he upset you... I will have a conversation with him."

"How's LA?"

"Warm. How's New Haven?"

"Somewhat chilly. I had to wear my duck pajamas"

Sark smiles, 'God I love her innocence.' "Warmest ones huh?"

"Yep. I'm nice and cozy in them. Lorelai gave them to me last month." Rory yawns. "When will you visit?"

"I'm not sure. Soon I hope. How about the next time I visit we leave campus"

"We could go see Mom. You know she likes you."

"But that means I have to sleep on the couch." Sark grumbles

"Oh pout, pout. Come on my Mom adores you... almost as much as Tristan and Dean."

"Hey why almost?"

"Because you have yet to join the Gilmore movie night. She would adore you for that... and more if you can cook. The whole coffee bribery thing over the years has worked as well."

"I bet. Look I need to go. I have to get to work."

"I know." Rory yawns

"Go back to sleep."

"Love you." Rory says sleepily.

"Same. I'll check in soon." Sark hangs up. 'He went near my wife and upset her.' He scowls 'Crossed the line Vaughn.'

WHILE LATER: CIA

"Vaughn, get in here." Dixon yells

"What did you do this time?" Weiss asks jokingly getting a glare from his friend.

Vaughn enters the office to find Dixon and Jack, "What is it?"

"You gave a top secret document to a civilian." Dixon says angrily.

"She deserved to know the truth about him." Vaughn argues. "Am I the only one around here who still realizes he's a criminal?"

"We give him enough rope so he doesn't betray us." Dixon explains

"Just because he's a Bristow doesn't mean he can be trusted." Vaughn argues. "Let me remind both of you he was raised by Irina." He looks at the two "Which means he needs to be watched even more."

Sydney notices her brother striding into the offices looking seriously pissed off heading straight to Dixon's office entering without being invited. 'Not good.' She follows entering just in time to see her brother punch her boyfriend in the stomach.

"I warned you to stay the hell away from her."

"Sark enough" Jack warns

"He went near Rory" Sark glares at Vaughn yet steps back hearing the paternal warning in Jack's voice.

"She deserved the truth of what you are." Vaughn manages to get out as he straightens up.

"You gave a civilian a top secret file." Dixon says angrily.

"She hasn't read it." Sark informs Dixon

"She should... what are you scared she'd dump you?" Vaughn demands "Realize what a lowlife you are"

Jack grabs Sark's arm before the younger man can punch the other man, "Enough"

"He went near my wife Jack. That is not something I tolerate."

"Your wife!" Vaughn exclaims

"That is not to leave this room Agent Vaughn." Dixon warns. "Ms Gilmore is a civilian."

"If you even breath a word that I am married, to anyone, and something happens to Rory I will go back to what I was and hurt you beyond anything." He pulls his arm out of Jack's grasp and looks at Dixon, "I need a few days"

"What for?" Dixon questions

"After his little escapade I need to talk to my wife." Sark glares at Vaughn

"Where will you be?"

"Probably go see her Mum in Stars Hollow."

"Just don't leave Connecticut." Dixon warns. "Be back on Monday."

Sark glares at Vaughn "Stay away from her." He slams out of the office.

"I asked you to leave it alone." Sydney glares at her boyfriend before walking out of the office.

"Sark's private business isn't yours Vaughn." Dixon warns

"No offense Jack but having either of you three as his handler is not wise considering."

"Which is why Jack handed over handler duties to me." Dixon replies "Sark is now under my purview. As of now if you have problems with Sark take it up with me."

"How can you let Sark hurt that girl? After all he's done" Vaughn argues. "how can you trust him?"

"That is none of your concern." Dixon replies. "He will be watched and any big slip up and he will be back behind bars."

Vaughn shakes his head, "He's not to be trusted." He walks out of the office.

"And what will be done about his stealing of files?" Jack inquires

"For now his security level will be lowered. That's enough punishment for the time being."

Jack nods, "No need to add more problems between Vaughn and Sark."

"Jack are you sure Sark is trustworthy?"

"No but I believe he loves his wife." Jack replies. "I believe he will do what is necessary to be with her."

"Do you really believe her family doesn't know of the marriage?"

Jack nods "I looked into the family... there doesn't seem to be any hint that anyone knows."

"How long do you think he'll be able to keep it from her family?" Dixon questions

"I have no idea."

Sark sighs seeing his sisters, "I'm not in the mood." He says stiffly.

"Sark" Sydney begins

"Just keep your boyfriend away from my wife or so help me I will hurt him." Sark warns "And if he even thinks of breathing a word of our marriage to Rory's family..."

"I'll talk to him."

"How long will you be gone?" Nadia asks

"I should be back late Sunday night."

Nadia nods watching as he hurries out of the office. "Well at least Vaughn is still standing."

"Barely" Sydney sighs, "He was furious... Dad came close to separating them."

"What are you going to do about Michael?"

Sydney shrugs "I'm not sure."

LATE AFTERNOON: YALE

Rory opens the door and grins, "Julian" she pulls him into the dorm suite kissing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I took a few days off." Sark answers brushing her hair back. "I figured we could spend some time together."

"I'd love too... but"

"But what?"

"How do you feel about going to my Grandparents for dinner?"

"Are you sure?"

Rory nods grinning, "I'm sure."

Sark brushes her hair back, "Going to bring up some interesting questions."

Rory shrugs pulling him back into her bedroom, "They'll ask a lot of questions."

"I'll answer them as honestly as I can." Sark drops on the bed watching as Rory picks up her phone.

"Grandma... yes I'm still coming to dinner. I'm bringing a friend." Rory rolls her eyes, "No it's not Dean. We're still not on speaking terms. No, not Logan. Its someone you've never met. His name is Julian. No. I knew him at Chilton. No he wasn't a student... he was a student teacher. You'll like him. He's in town and stopped by. We'll be there at six sharp. Love you too." Rory hangs up with a sigh. "I swear every time I talk to her its like an interrogation."

Sark laughs. "You should try my family. That's like an interrogation like no other." Sark leans back watching as Rory looks through her closet. "What about your Mum? Don't you think it wise to warn her I'm coming home with you?"

"I'll call her."

"Do I have to sleep on the couch?" Sark grumbles

"Sorry honey but that wouldn't go over well with Mom." Rory goes over to her dresser opening the drawer she removes the file, "Here" she hands it to Sark. "I didn't read it."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you'll tell me what you think I need to know." Rory settles beside him.

"You know enough... details... I have done a lot over the years and I think the details would give you nightmares."

"You killed people?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What my job required"

"And now?"

"They keep me on a leash."

Rory brushes her hair behind her ears, "Do you like what you do?"

"Not any longer. When I ran into you in Paris... I started losing interest. I realized that I didn't want to be what I was."

"But you still do it"

"I have no choice. I had hoped that I could talk Irina into helping me get out when you were ready to tell your family."

"And now?"

"I'll figure something out."

Rory nods

"So what do I need to look out for with your Grandparents?"

"They'll ask you about what you do... what your family does... the basics."

"Alright, I guess I should stick to the Lazarey's my father line."

"Or you could tell them you were adopted and recently found your biological family."

"Good point."

"Oh Stars Hollow... Mom told me that Taylor called an emergency town meeting."

"Taylor?"

"Mayor... the guy Mom likes to drive nuts. Town meetings are so much fun. Mom even brings popcorn to them." Rory grins. "You can see my crazy neighbors."

"Sounds... amusing."

"It'll be fun. You can meet Luke... ooh you can help Mom make fun of people." Rory bounces on the bed laughing. "And Mom will love you"

"Your Mum adores me already."

"Bribery works every time." Rory grins

"But you love me anyway right Mrs. Lazarey?"

"I adore you Mr. Lazarey." Rory kisses him laughing when he pushes her back onto the bed.

WHILE LATER

Rory plays with the ring on the chain around his neck as they lie in bed, "I wish I could wear my ring."

"Where is it?"

Rory sighs, "At home, hidden in a nook in the top of my closet."

"Soon" Sark kisses her head.

"Wear yours?"

"Only time it's not with me is when I'm out on missions... only time it's off the chain is when I'm completely alone... which isn't often enough."

"Oh"

"Wearing it would bring questions... can't have people asking questions."

Rory nods then after a moment of silence she speaks, "Do you think we'll be able to keep it secret for much longer?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, Jack will be able to keep the moron from spilling. But then again he bloody hates me."

"Why?"

"He thinks I had an affair with his wife."

Rory pulls away looking at him, "Did you?"

"I slept with her once. Since I realized I love you there has been no one but you."

"Better not" Rory warns

Sark brushes her hair back, "I never cheated on you and I never will. I saw how it affected my Mother and I won't do what he did."

"Guess you think the fact I slept with Dean was pretty despicable."

"Sometimes people need to do things to get a person out of their system despite what's going on around them. I admit to being the other man a few times." Sark admits reluctantly as he pulls her close.

"Who were they?"

"Just women I used to get information... and a few times just for the sex." He kisses her forehead, "But that's over... I promise"

"You cheat on me and I'll divorce your sorry ass. There will be no excuses or just plain kicking you out." She warns

Sark nods

Rory smiles "So what will we do this weekend?"

"So I guess tomorrow I will have to make you and your Mum breakfast."

"You cook?"

"Not often. I live alone and spent years on the move. Before I became... known... I used to cook."

"Well if you cook for us it'll give you points with Mom."

"Then I'll cook."

"Good." Rory kisses him quickly before sitting up. "We should get cleaned up. We need to leave in an hour or we won't be on time. Grandma hates when people are tardy."

HOUR AND A HALF LATER: GILMORE HOUSE

"Hi Grandma" Rory grins when she sees her Grandmother enter the foyer behind the maid.

"Rory it is good to see you." Emily Gilmore smiles then seeing the man enter she frowns

Seeing that her Grandmother's attention on Sark she speaks, "Grandma this is Julian Lazarey. Julian this is my Grandma Emily Gilmore."

"Mrs. Gilmore it is good to finally meet you. Rory has spoken about you many times."

"I wish I could say the same but she's never mentioned you."

"Grandma" Rory says quickly.

"I'm not meaning to be rude but its true." Emily states then turns her attention to Sark, "Julian how did you meet my Granddaughter?"

"I was a student teacher at Chilton for a few months." Sark replies. "We kept in touch after I left."

Emily nods "Come on back. Your Grandfather has already hit the drinks." Emily starts walking to the library.

When her Grandmother's attention is diverted Rory kisses Sark quickly before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the library.

"Richard, your Granddaughter brought home a friend."

Richard Gilmore looks up from his newspaper smiling at his Granddaughter, "Rory"

"Hi Grandpa" Rory releases Sark's hand walking over to her Grandpa she kisses his cheek. "Grandpa this is my friend Julian Lazarey"

"They met at Chilton." Emily informs her husband

"Oh hello Mr. Lazarey it is good to meet a friend of Rory's." Richard stands shaking Sark's hand. "So you attended Chilton with Rory?"

"I was actually a student teacher." Sark admits

"Oh really? Are you a teacher now?" Emily inquires

"No. I do... negotiations."

"Aren't you young for that?" Emily demands

"I'm good at getting my way." Sark smiles

"And what does your family do?" Emily questions

"Business mostly."

"What kind?" Richard asks

"Acquisitions... negotiations."

"Where were you raised?"

"I was born in Galway and raised in England, and Russia. I spent most of my life in boarding schools and such."

Emily nods

"Where did you go to college?" Richard questions

"Oxford."

"Oxford... quite a prestigious school." Emily says approvingly.

"Ma'am dinner is ready." A maid announces

"Good." Emily nods

"Rory where is your mother tonight?" Richard questions

"Date with Luke. It's the first time he's been able to get off of work in two weeks."

"He owns the diner." Emily rebuffs. "He should be able to take time off whenever he wants."

"Lane had to take some time off this week so Luke had to work her shifts." Rory answers

"How is Lane?" Richard asks. "I always liked that girl."

"She's good, still living with her band mates."

"I can't believe her mother allows it." Emily states. "It is not proper for a young lady to live with a bunch of young men."

"I know Grandma but Lane wanted to be part of the band and the only way she could was to move out. But the guys look out for her." Rory says as they sit at the table.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: CAR

"So did you actually attend Oxford?" Rory asks curiously.

Sark nods "Under an alias but yes."

"Wow. You never mentioned that."

Sark shrugs "It's not like I can use my degree without questions."

"What is your degree?"

"I have a double degree in business and languages." Sark removes his cell phone turning it on. He sighs when his phone rings and presses talk, "What?"

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" Jack demands

"Sorry Dad" Sark says sarcastically. "I was at dinner with Rory's Grandparents. What do you want?"

"You know you're supposed to check in."

"I'm still around. I haven't fled the bloody country."

"Where will you be?" Jack demands

"Heading to Stars Hollow. Sending someone to watch me?"

"Of course." Jack hangs up

Sark closes his phone swearing under his breath as he shoves his phone in his pocket.

"In Stars Hollow newcomers are noticed... especially by Miss Patty and Taylor."

"The CIA is good at keeping low profile."

"Trust me nothing gets passed Stars Hollow's busybodies. I mean you can't get away with anything in Stars Hollow."

Sark squeezes her hand bringing it to his lips, "We'll see them around but they'll stay away."

Rory smiles at him then looks out the window keeping his hand in her grasp. 'God I love touching him. I hate being apart from him... but there's no choice.' She rests her head against the headrest looking at Sark, "So Grandma was taken with you"

"You think?"

"Yep. She behaved."

"She kind of reminds me of Irina... without the whole 'I'll shoot you if you make me mad' issue."

Rory laughs, "Trust me Grandma's bad side is not something you want to deal with." Just then her phone rings and she releases Sark's hand and reaches down to her purse at her feet removing her phone. "Hello?"

"Rory, my loving baby girl."

"Hi Mom"

"So what was with the message saying you were bringing someone home for the weekend?"

"Julian."

"Oooh I love Julian. He there?"

"Yes. We just finished dinner with Grandma and Grandpa."

"You had him meet them before seeing me?" Lorelai whines "Bad Rory."

"Sorry Mom but I knew you had plans with Luke and we didn't have time to go to Stars Hollow and then go see Grandma and Grandpa. Besides he'll be in Stars Hollow all weekend so you'll be able to interrogate him all you want."

"Good. I didn't know you two were in touch all these years"

Rory grins, "We ran into each other in Europe."

"WHAT!" Lorelai exclaims "Details"

"Mom" Rory groans

"Fine but I'm going to get details out of him. I'll see you in a while babe."

"Sure. Love you"

"Love you too. Tell Julian hi."

"I will." Rory hangs up groaning

"What?"

"Mom is going to want details about us meeting up in France."

"What do you want me to say? We met had dinner... a few weeks later we ended up married?"

Rory glares at him

"I was kidding Rory." Sark laughs. "I'll leave out the married part."

Rory rolls her eyes

"You never told her we met up?"

"No. I didn't exactly want to get into a fight with her. I mean she was already angry over the whole sleeping with the married ex. I didn't exactly want to get into the conversation of another guy in my life so soon after the whole Dean issue. It didn't exactly help the situation when I was confronted by Lindsey and her Mom."

Sark nods "Understandable." He is silent for a moment then speaks, "Is he still in Stars Hollow?"

"They moved a few towns over but their families are still in town so they still visit. I don't see him or Lindsey when I'm in town."

"It must be hard when you do see him."

"Actually after we tried to work on being friends we realized that we couldn't even be friends. There's too much history for that."

"Yet you tried anyway."

Rory shrugs, "For a while."

"What happened?"

"I realized even a friendship with him wasn't worth ruining their marriage."

"So you haven't spoken to him since?"

"In passing the few times I've seen him. Never more than 'Hi how are you'"

Sark nods

"Sleeping with Dean was a mistake. I denied it at first but I realized it was."

"And that's when you went to Europe with Paris."

Rory nods "Grandma offered to pay so I went. You know the rest."

"That I do." Sark smirks

Rory smacks him on the chest, "Julian"

HOUR LATER: STARS HOLLOW

Rory squeezes Julian's hand as they walk through the deserted town. "I always liked Stars Hollow late at night."

"It is quiet." Sark muses

"You should see it at Christmas... with the lights and decorations." Rory says dreamily.

"I still owe you your Christmas present." Sark muses

"You sent me one."

Sark kisses her temple, "But not your main one."

"And what is my main one?" Rory asks curiously. She starts jumping up and down, "Did you buy me a pony? Didya? Didya?" She asks happily.

Sark lifts his brow a faint smile appearing, "Don't you think you're a little old for a pony Princess?"

Rory pouts. "You're no fun."

"Yet you adore me anyway." Sark pulls her close kissing the top of her head.

"What is it?" Rory asks hopefully

Sark tilts his head, "Mmm, how about a trip to Italy next summer?"

"You can't leave to country without permission."

"I'll see if Nadia or Sydney wants to go with us. That should appease the beaucrates of this country." Sark grumbles. "What do you say? We could spend our anniversary in Italy"

"Like the sound of that." Rory grins at him. "But we'll have to see."

"Oh, alright."

Rory looks down the street and grins, "Luke's is still open. Which means Mom and Luke might be there." She grabs Sark's hand pulling him down the street. They enter the diner to hear Lorelai and Luke arguing.

"I'm not giving you anymore coffee Lorelai."

"Please Luke? I promise to be good."

"And you'll be up all night driving us nuts." Rory laughs

Lorelai grins, "Rory"

"Hi Mom." Rory hugs her Mom.

Lorelai smiles at the blond man, "Julian it's been a while. So are you a teacher now?"

"No... I went into business."

"Wow. My Dad so must love you now."

"Yep they talked history, literature and business at dinner." Rory smiles at Sark.

"At least you survived dinner with the Gilmores without feeling like you want to poke your eyes out with dull instruments." Luke says sarcastically.

"I'm used to conversations like that." Sark shrugs

"Luke, Julian. Julian, Luke" Lorelai introduces

Luke nods "How did you and Rory meet?" He demands

"I was a student teacher at Chilton for a few months."

"So what's the story with you two meeting up in Europe?" Lorelai demands "And why didn't you tell me?" She asks her daughter.

"We weren't exactly on the best of terms when I left and came back." Rory points out

"Still"

Luke sets mugs of coffee before Rory and Sark

"What about me?" Lorelai demands

"You're cut off for the night." Luke walks away

"Mean" Lorelai sticks her tongue out at Luke's back

"I saw that."

Lorelai scowls then looks at Rory her lower lip sticking out.

"Not mine." Rory pulls her coffee close guarding it.

"Here" Sark hands Lorelai his coffee

"Oh you totally rock. You are now above Luke on my people I like list." Lorelai grins taking a sip of the coffee.

"Good to know." Sark chuckles at his mother-in-law's obvious pleasure in coffee.

"Ooh good news Mom... Julian said he'd make us breakfast tomorrow."

Lorelai's eyes widen, "Can I adopt you?" She pleads. "My other offspring doesn't cook."

"Because you don't either." Luke says joining them he notices the cup of coffee in Lorelai's grasp.

"Chah I was raised with maids and cooks... then Sookie and you came into my life. I never had reason to learn to cook." Lorelai shrugs taking a sip of the coffee.

"I'm up early anyway." Sark shrugs "Least I can do is cook. Besides I don't get a chance to do it often."

"You lucked out I went to the grocery store today. Otherwise all there was in the house was Pop Tarts, frozen waffles, and coffee."

"A nice balanced breakfast eh Gilmore?" Luke says sarcastically.

"You know you really are sarcastic late at night." Lorelai says dryly. "So can I adopt you?"

Sark smiles faintly, "I really doubt my Mother would take that well."

"Good point." Lorelia nods "OK then do you think she'd agree to shared custody?"

"Mother" Rory groans

"I'm kidding... one kid is enough for me."

"Oh goody." Rory says happily. "I like being an only child."

"So Julian you have any siblings?" Luke questions

Sark nods "I just found out I have an older sister and a twin sister."

"Wow" Lorelai says surprised "How'd that go over?"

Sark shrugs "Not exactly the greatest news for them but we're trying to work things out." He hedges

HOUR LATER: GILMORE HOUSE

Once the front door closes Sark drops his bag and pulls Rory close he kisses her.

"Julian" Rory laughs, "Mom won't be long" She manages to get out between kisses.

Sark groans "Rory"

"Julian"

Sark steps back running his fingers through his hair muttering under his breath.

"Later" Rory kisses him lightly then steps away. "If you behave"

"I'm very well behaved." Sark smirks

"Nice try. I doubt your sisters would say that."

"Good point." Sark says after a moment of thought.

A few minutes later Lorelai enters the house, "Daughter of mine?"

"Kitchen" Rory returns

"How about a movie?" Lorelai suggests as she joins Sark and Rory in the kitchen. "Should we go black and white? Comedy? Horror comedy? Drama comedy? Bad comedy? Or the ever fun really bad monster movie?"

"Black and white comedy?" Rory asks hopefully as she looks at Sark, "What do you say?"

"You two pick." Sark shrugs

AFTER MIDNIGHT

"So you survived a movie with the Gilmores." Rory smiles as she and Sark find themselves alone in the living room.

"It was fun. Your mother likes talking back though"

"Frustrating?"

Sark shakes his head, "Amusing. I don't get time to see movies." He reaches out stroking her cheek.

Rory turns her head, "Even with Mom insulting the characters and writers?"

Sark shrugs "It was fun."

Rory brushes her lips across his briefly only to have him pull her close deepening the kiss, "Julian my mother"

"Is going to bed" Sark finishes as he brushes his lips down her neck.

"For all we know she could come downstairs." Rory pulls back.

Sark sighs "Alright."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

3AM

"Mom would kill us if she found you in my bed." Rory says sleepily as Sark joins her in her bed.

"She's asleep. Besides I'll be gone before she gets up." Sark kisses her head. "Go back to sleep."

"Love you." Rory yawns

"Love you too darling."

9AM

"Rory"

"Go 'way sleeping."

"Your mother is up."

"What time is it?" Rory asks without opening her eyes.

"9."

"What the hell is Mom doing up at nine on the weekend?"

"Phone rang." Sark answers "Now come on I made breakfast... and I brought you coffee."

Rory opens her eyes smiling sleepily at Sark who is dressed, "How long have you been up?"

"Few hours. I had some work to do." He hands Rory the coffee.

Rory takes a sip of her coffee then speaks, "You didn't wake me when you got out of bed."

"I'm a sneaky person." Sark smirks

"What no kiss?" She grins as he kisses her lightly. "Better."

"Good. Now get up." He stands walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Rory lies there coffee in hand, 'He's handy to have around.'

Lorelai enters the kitchen to find Sark at the stove, "Wow a sight that this kitchen has only seen with Sookie... someone cooking. Is Rory still in bed?"

"Already took her her coffee."

"Good man." Lorelai says approvingly. "We Gilmores need our coffee."

"So I realized."

Lorelai grabs a mug of coffee, "Rory are you getting out of bed?" She calls

"I'm trying but someone just had to wake me at an ungodly hour on the weekend."

"If you want breakfast get your ass out of bed Gilmore." Sark calls

Rory groans throwing off the blankets she pads out of the bedroom holding her coffee close. "You're mean." She pouts

"Rory don't insult the cook." Lorelai chastises as Sark sets two omelettes on the table. "We are so going to have to keep you." Lorelai says as she takes a bite of her omelette.

"So why are you up so early Mom?"

"Michel called. An unexpected party is coming in. He's on a rampage."

"Oooh you have to meet Michel." Rory says bouncing.

Lorelai grins at Sark, "Miss Patty is so going to love you."

"Miss Patty... the dance teacher? Correct?"

Rory nods "Been married what four times?"

Lorelai nods, "Twice to the same guy." Lorelai adds. "So what are you two going to do?"

Rory shrugs "Haven't decided."

"Go torment Taylor for a while." Lorelai suggests gleefully.

"Mom, that's your thing."

"He deserves all the tormenting I give him." Lorelai grumbles. "I say that man is the bossiest person ever... next to the Evil One."

"Mother, Grandma is not evil." Rory rolls her eyes

Sark watches the conversation with amusement as the two eat.

"Is too. The woman made me wear taffeta until I was nine." Lorelai says horrified.

"I like your Mum."

Lorelai stares at Sark, "You lie" She accuses

"Not often." Sark smirks "But really. She's quite amusing."

"Ahh what have you done to my other child you evil one?" Lorelai glares at Rory. "That's it I'm adopting Logan."

"Mom" Rory groans

"Oooh I know I'll look up Tristan and adopt him. I always liked him."

Rory's head hits the table with a sigh, "My mother is insane."

"I heard that."

"Good."

Sark chuckles

"What's so funny Mister?" Rory demands lifting her head to look at her husband.

"You two."

"We are amusing." Lorelai agrees then jumps up "I'm going to be late. Michel is going to kill me."

"Mom you are the boss." Rory reminds

"I know but you know how he gets." Lorelai sets the plate in the sink. "Thanks Julian. You are the best... and currently my favorite."

"Good to know."

"Bye Babe" Lorelai kisses Rory's head.

"Have a good day."

"Are you two coming by the Inn?" Lorelai asks

"Not sure." Rory replies

"OK. Well stay out of trouble. Don't torment Taylor too much."

"We won't."

HOUR LATER

Sprawled on top of Sark, Rory kisses his shoulder, "So are we going to get up?"

Sark groans, "Do we have too?"

"We have to go to town sooner or later. Otherwise Lane and pretty much everyone in town could come by asking questions." She sighs feeling him stroke her back.

"It's been a while since we've been alone."

"How alone are we?" Rory asks

"I'm pretty sure Jack has a 'watch Sark only' order as well as 'don't interfere unless he does something stupid' order."

"Oh" Rory moves off him settling beside him "Julian"

"Hmm"

"What are we going to do once I tell my family?" She asks playing with the ring on the chain around his neck.

"I'm working on it." He strokes her arm.

"Do you miss your old life?"

"Being hunted? Being shot at? No but I do missing being able to go from one place to the next. I miss my freedom."

"Why did you choose to work for them?"

Sark shrugs "It was this or prison. Done lock up and didn't enjoy it... it was quite boring. Jack and Dixon offered me protection and to allow me to continue what I'm good at as long as I helped them. I did... now here I am."

"Oh"

"I did what I had to do." Sark shrugs

Just as she's about to speak Rory's phone rings. Reaching over Sark she grabs her phone off the nightstand, "Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Lane"

"Where are you?" Lane demands "Luke said you were in town with a new boyfriend. I thought you were dating Logan"

"I'm not dating Logan. He's just a friend who likes trying to get me into bed." She smacks Julian as she hears him growl. "I'm kidding"

"New boyfriend?"

"Remember Julian?"

"Um... student teacher? I never met him remember? I was on house arrest for Henry"

"Oh yeah. Anyway he showed up at school yesterday so I brought him home with me."

"Does Lorelai like him?"

"She wants to adopt him."

"Gave her coffee huh?"

"Many times." Rory laughs then squirms feeling Sark trail his fingers down her back reaching towards her ass. She pushes his hand away. "How about we meet up at Luke's at noon?"

"Sure."

Rory hangs up looking at Sark annoyed, "Play nice when I'm on the phone."

"I was." Sark grins pulling Rory close kissing her.

NOON: LUKE'S

"Do you always walk to town?" Sark asks

Rory shrugs, "Most of the time. Why are you a big wimp?"

Sark glares at her, "Are you calling me a wimp?"

Rory smirks, "If you complain about walking three miles yes."

"Funny."

"RORY"

"LANE"

"NO squealing!" Luke snaps. "Do I have to put up a sign for you two?"

"You just love putting up signs don't you Luke?" Rory laughs, "Lane, this is Julian. Julian, this is my bestest best friend in the whole world, Lane."

Sark smiles "Lane it is good to finally meet you."

"Same." Lane smiles

"I take it you want coffee." Luke says gruffly.

"Yes please." Rory grins

"I'm good." Sark answers

"Lane?"

"Coffee me. I had a short night. Dave and Sam argued all night."

"About?" Rory asks

"New playlist. I swear I was about to take a skillet to their heads."

"Lane" Rory laughs

"I swear living with those two is going to give me a headache." Lane rolls her eyes, "So Julian where do you live? What do you do?" Lane demands

"Lane," Rory sighs, "you sound like Grandma."

"Devil child" Lane says solemnly then bursts out laughing

"Stop channeling Mom." Rory groans

"I work negotiations and analysis. I live in California now. Anything else?"

"Favorite music?"

"That is Lane's favorite topic." Rory explains

"I don't get much chance to listen to music these days." Sark admits. "When I do listen I lean more towards rock."

"Like what?"

Sark shrugs "Whatever catches my attention at the time."

"What is your favorite band?"

"I don't have one."

Lane stares at him aghast, "You don't have a favorite band?"

"I don't get much free time."

"Lane used to hide music in her parents house." Rory explains

"Music is my life." Lane says. "I don't know what I would do without music."

"Why did you hide your music?" Sark asks curiously.

"My Mom thought anything other than school, the Bible, and marrying a Korean doctor was evil." Lane explains

"Lane used to be banished to the house for days on end... she couldn't leave the house for anything other than school and church."

"My life was hell." Lane's head hits the table.

"I think I can beat that." Sark says dryly.

Lane looks at him, "Try me"

"You are on. I was shipped off to boarding schools from four until fourteen."

Lane snorts, "Korean Bible camp every summer until I was 18."

Sark leans back in his chair, "A diplomat for a father."

"Alright a Mom who never let me eat chocolate or candy. Rory used to sneak it in." Lane challenges

"Military school from fourteen until sixteen."

"Not allowed to date anyone who wasn't Korean until I was 18."

Sark smirks, "Kicked out of my father's house at sixteen."

Lane grins, "Kicked out of my Mom's house after she found out I was in a band."

"You two are going to tie." Rory laughs. "So stop."

Luke walks over to the table with a bag, "Lane I need a favor"

"What?"

"Make a delivery"

"Luke, it's my day off."

Luke hands her a bag of food "Make the delivery."

Lane's eyes widen at the name on the receipt. "Oh. I didn't know"

"Hey that name is forbidden around here." Luke says firmly

Rory looks at the mug in her hands knowing who he's talking about, "Luke its fine. I figured he would be around."

"He's still banished."

"Luke, stop banishing people." Rory sighs

"Be right back." Lane hurries out of the room.

"Are you OK?" Sark asks Rory

Rory nods "I'm good." She smiles at him then looks towards the door as Jackson enters with JJ. "JJ. My all time favorite little guy." She stands walking over she takes the boy from Jackson.

"Hey Rory I didn't know you were in town."

Rory smiles at Jackson, "Here most weekends."

"Oh yeah. I'm just spacing these days."

"Wowy" JJ grins hugging her.

"Oh thank you." Rory smiles at the little boy. "You are getting cuter every day." Rory looks at Julian, "Julian this is Sookie's husband Jackson... and my best guy JJ." Rory listens as Jackson and Julian make their greetings. "You are getting big."

"Must be all the vegetables this guy eats." Jackson rubs his son's stomach getting a laugh.

Sark watches Rory interact with the little boy, 'She obviously loves kids.'

Rory notices Sark's thoughtful expression then turns her attention back to Jackson who is talking. 'I wonder what is going through his head.' She wonders.

OVER AN HOUR LATER

"Lane is quite amusing." Sark remarks

"That's Lane for you." Rory grins

"She is very talkative."

Rory grins, "Which is why we are friends."

"Rory"

Rory turns to see Taylor Doose sweeping the sidewalk, "Hi Taylor."

"It is good to see you. How is school?"

"It's school." Rory shrugs "Taylor Doose this is my friend Julian."

"Hello" Taylor smiles, "Do you and Rory go to school together?"

"We knew each other when I was at Chilton." Rory answers

"Ah" Taylor nods "Rory will you be at the Town Meeting tonight?"

"Of course Taylor... what's the fun in this town?"

"Just keep your mother under control tonight"

"Taylor... I have never been able to keep Lorelai under control." Rory points out

"Good point. Just keep her from throwing popcorn this time."

"I'll try." Rory and Julian continue down the street.

"So that is Taylor"

"Yep."

"And Lorelai threw popcorn during a town meeting?"

Rory nods "It's a common occurrence. Sometimes I think my Mom has ADD." She shakes her head just as her phone rings. She removes her phone flipping it open. "Gilmore the sane."

"Hey Ace"

"Hey Logan. What's up?"

"So your Mother's insane."

"You've meet her."

"Good point."

"Why are you calling Huntzberger? Another kegger you need me for to keep the bimbos off you?"

"Alas that is not the reason for this call."

"Then what is?"

"I need a place to crash. And I thought 'Why not ask Ace my favorite reporter?'"

"What happened?"

"I need sleep. I haven't slept in three days... well not consecutive hours."

"Why?"

"Two new roommates. I swear I haven't heard that much noise since"

"Since you're last three one nighters." Rory teases

"Good point. So can I?"

"Fine you can crash in my room. I'll tell Paris. But if you take some girl to my room I swear I will hurt you Huntzberger." She warns

"Relax I needs some Zs not get laid. I owe you Gilmore."

"You can pay up in coffee for the next week." Rory answers "There's a set of sheets in the top of my closet. And keep in mind I know exactly where things are and if anything is moved even an inch..." she trails off

"Gotcha. I promise not to go through your girlie stuff. You know Gilmore I keep trying to get you into bed yet now I'll be sleeping in your bed." Logan sighs. "There is something really wrong with that."

"You can keep trying Logan but you aren't getting me into bed."

"You crush me Gilmore."

"Like a bug." Rory replies. "I want you gone from my room by the time I get back tomorrow night."

"Right. Gotcha. Later, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't touch my stuff." Rory ends the call then presses the speed dial for Paris.

"Talk fast."

"Paris, Logan's going to crash in my room tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Colin and Finn."

"New bimbos?"

"Of course."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Right." Paris hangs up.

"She never says goodbye." Rory muses

"Logan's trying to get you into bed?" Sark says coldly.

"He knows he won't. He just likes getting the reaction." Rory shrugs returning her phone to her pocket, "So what now?"

"What would you like to do?" Sark asks

"Let's go to the Inn. You can meet Michel and" Rory stops mid-sentence when she sees the blond woman standing before them. "Lindsey" she says calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey demands

"Uh weekend." Rory points out. "I'm here most of them."

"Everyone in this town took your side in the whole affair." Lindsey says angrily. "Pretty much ran us out of town."

Rory winces nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "I didn't ask for them to take sides. I would have preferred no one knew but you and your Mom just had to make the mistake we made public. You have him... I'm over him."

"Just stay away from my husband." Lindsey says coldly.

"I had no plan to go near him."

"Hope for your sake you aren't married." Lindsey says looking at the blond man at Rory's side. "She'll destroy your life." She stomps away.

"Wow she's"

"Still upset. But she's right... the town did take my side."

"Why do you say that?"

Rory shrugs "They did when we broke up each time. They did with the car accident with Jess."

"And that bothers you?"

"Only thing I don't like about living in a small town is the fact everyone knows everything and if they don't they'll find out. It didn't exactly help that Dean left Lindsey for a while... even after I told him there was no chance we'd get back together."

"He left her? You didn't mention that."

"He only did because Lindsey told him that we weren't allowed to even speak to each other. Dean didn't like being told who he could or couldn't talk too. He especially got upset when she told him that one night when I called him for a ride."

"Why did you call him and not Lorelai?"

"Mom wasn't in town. Grandma and Grandpa were gone. Lane doesn't drive. In hindsight I should have called Luke but I knew Dean would have kept quiet about why I asked for a ride."

"Why did you?"

"Blind date gone bad... with a few drinks. Had no one else to call and I was broke so" Rory shrugs

Sark nods, "Dean to the rescue."

"When Lindsey found out he kept quiet why he gave me the ride but she wouldn't give up on hassling him so he left. He moved back with his parents for a few weeks."

"And you two tried being friends again"

Rory nods "But like I said too much is in the way. I felt guilty about getting in the way so I broke off the friendship."

"Regret it?"

Rory shrugs "There were good times with him but it was for the best."

"And you have me."

"Yep" Rory grins "And I would trade you for any of my exes... except Jess"

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding." Rory giggles.

"Better be." Sark warns kissing her temple.

SAME TIME: LA

Eric Weiss stares at his girlfriend, "You've known for a month that he's your brother?"

Nadia nods

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"None of you trust him. I didn't know how you'd react to the fact."

"Does Michael know?"

Nadia nods "Sydney told him earlier this week."

"Let me guess he freaked out."

"Of course. Look I'm not asking you to trust him or like him but can you give him a chance to prove himself?"

Weiss sighs, "I'll try but he did try to kill me." He points out.

"He's trying to chance Eric... he has reasons to now."

"How did Sydney take the fact?"

"Not well." Nadia admits. "She was furious."

"How is it no one knew?"

"Irina was told he was dead so she never saw a reason to mention him to Jack."

"How did he take that?"

"Wasn't happy that Irina didn't mention she had twins."

"Wow"

"Not angry I didn't tell you?"

"No. Surprised but not angry." Weiss squeezes her hand. "What now?"

Nadia shrugs "I think Julian and I are handling this better than anyone else."

"Especially Sydney."

"Especially." Nadia nods

COUPLE HOURS LATER: GILMORE HOUSE

Rory glances up from her book as Sark drops beside her on the couch. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm taking a break." Sark shrugs

Rory lifts her legs onto his lap her eyes going back to her book. She glances up to see him watching her, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

Sark shrugs, "Because I don't get to see you in person very often." Sark smiles faintly as he tucks her hair behind her ear, "I just want to watch you, is that so bad?"

"No." Rory turns back to her book well aware he is watching her. "Going to keep watching me?"

"Yes."

"OK." Rory turns the page concentrating on her book.

Sark reaches out twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, "So enjoying your book?"

"Yes. Are you trying to distract me?"

"No."

Rory looks at him amused

"OK I am."

Rory sets the book aside and kisses his cheek before snuggling against him. "Bored?"

"No." Sark kisses the top of her head, "How's your book?"

Rory shrugs "Long" Just then her phone rings. Reluctantly Rory pulls away from Sark picking up her phone she flips it open, "Hello?" She frowns "Uh yeah just a moment." She looks at Sark, "It's for you." She says puzzled.

Sark takes the phone, "Yes? Irina how did... never mind. I can't. Jack has me watched like a hawk. I feel like I'm three years old and being watched by that damn Nanny again." He sighs. "It's not going to happen... not now. Good. Thanks." Sark hangs up setting the phone on the table.

"How did your Mom get my number?"

"She probably hacked into the cell phone database."

"What does she want?"

"To meet you."

"Oh"

"Don't worry I put it off."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to risk being caught with her right now."

Rory nods "What's she like?"

"Stubborn, hardheaded… Powerful."

"Is she why you started doing this work?"

"Not really. I was born and raised into it. The boarding school was a training ground for future spies. I think though who they are made them interested in me."

"And why separate you and Nadia?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Perhaps they thought they could control Irina and Jack one day. I guess no one expected the truth to be kept this long. Perhaps they assumed Irina would figure it out once I was working for her. Or Jack would have when I was working for SD-6 or in lock up." Sark shrugs "I have no idea why no one figured it out beforehand."

"Are you OK with that?"

"I can handle it." He shrugs just as the doorbell rings.

Rory sighs kissing him lightly then stands walking to the front door she opens it surprised to see who is on the other side. "Dean"

"Lindsey told me you were in town."

"Does she know you're here?"

"No. Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to discuss." Rory says calmly.

"Rory"

Rory sighs "Fine. Come on in." She steps aside allowing Dean to enter. "Make it fast. I really don't want your wife telling the whole town you came here."

"I wanted to talk to you before someone in town told you." Dean shoves his hands in his pockets looking at his feet, "Lindsey's pregnant."

Rory steels herself to feel the pain then mentally smiles when she feels nothing, "Good luck."

Dean looks at her surprised, "Rory"

"Really, congratulations, but you didn't have to tell me. I mean we're over… have been for a while."

"Still I wanted you to hear it from me rather than someone else." Dean shrugs

"I'm not about to break into tears Dean. We're done. I've moved on."

"Rory" Sark steps into the foyer his eyes narrowing when he sees her ex.

"Uh Dean this is Julian. Julian, Dean"

Dean nods

"Look Dean thanks for telling me but we've both moved on."

"So we're good?"

Rory nods "We're good."

"I guess I'll see you around" Dean opens the door walking out of the house.

As the door closes Rory stares at the floor the words sinking in 'Dean's having a baby. Why am I fine with that? Why don't I feel like my life is falling apart again?' She looks up feeling Sark's hands on her shoulders and smiles, 'He's why.'

"Rory?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"9 months ago I would have totally broken down hearing that."

"And now?"

Rory's arms go around his neck, "I have you now." She smiles "I've moved on." She reaches under his collar pulling the chain out and looks at the ring. "He's in the past... you are the one I'm with now."

Sark kisses her lightly "I just want you to be happy."

"And I am. I'd be happier if I could see you more often but" Rory shrugs "right now we can't have that."

"We will... one day."

"I know." Rory smiles

6PM

"Dean came by." Rory informs her Mom casually as she and Lorelai move around the kitchen while Sark works in the living room.

"What did he want?" Lorelai questions after a moment of silence.

"He uh... he wanted to tell me before anyone else did that" Rory takes a deep breath, "Lindsey's pregnant."

Lorelai stares at her daughter, "Wow." She sits at the kitchen table, "How'd you take it?"

"I'm good." Rory assures "I'm over him Mom. What happened shouldn't have happened."

"Wow" Lorelai shakes her head, "I can't believe this... she's pregnant?"

Rory nods "I'm not going to break down Mom." She brushes her hair behind her ears.

"I guess it's nice of him to tell you in person." Lorelai muses

"Yeah."

"Are you really OK with this?" Lorelai asks

Rory nods "I'm OK Mom."

"Oh" Lorelai stands moving around the table she hugs her daughter.

"Mom" Rory groans "I'm good, really Mom."

Lorelai looks towards the living room, "Well you do have a good new potential boyfriend."

"MOTHER"

"What?" Lorelai grins. "So dish... what's going on between you two?"

"Is it really your business?"

"Uh yeah" Lorelai scoffs

Rory smiles, "He's nothing like Jess or Dean."

"More like Tristan and Logan."

"Looks wise and money-wise but that's it. Julian's... himself."

"Too bad he lives so far away. You two make a cute couple." Lorelai grins

Rory laughs 'That I know.' "So you like him?"

"Does he treat you right?"

Rory nods

"Then that's good." Lorelai kisses Rory's forehead. "I want you happy Babe."

"I am." Rory assures smiling at her Mom. "I'm going well in my life."

7PM: TOWN HALL

"This is going to be fun." Lorelai says happily.

"What's the conversation this time?" Rory asks her Mom as they sit beside Luke.

"Taylor wants to do a monthly dress code." Lorelai looks at Luke, "Probably means he wants you to stop wearing flannel and that damn hat."

"Don't mess with the hat and flannel." Luke warns

Rory looks at Sark, "Taylor comes up with these stupid laws and suggestions"

"I still say the stop light was stupid." Luke grumbles

"I think it was stupid to have it timed to the oldest town member." Lorelai admits. "I mean do you have any idea how long I had to wait at that light last night? I swear I could feel myself aging by the second."

"Luke, are you and Taylor going to get into another fight?" Rory asks

"He starts them with those stupid suggestions." Luke mutters

"So how bad do these get?" Sark questions curiously.

"If we had food items big enough this place would look like a school cafeteria after a food fight." Lorelai answers

"A few times Luke and Taylor almost got into a screaming fight." Rory says solemnly

"He started it." Luke states

"Just like my world... though Sydney would have thrown a book at me... or a sharp object." Sark muses thoughtfully remembering the times his sister shot and stabbed him.

"Rory" Lorelai hisses

"What Mom?"

"Did you bring popcorn?"

Rory sighs, "Does it look like I did?"

"Damn."

"I brought this" Rory reaches into Sark's pocket removing a small package.

Lorelai grins, "Peanuts"

"I thought you could use something different."

"You have been bumped as favorite child." Lorelai informs Sark.

"Damn" Sark says dramatically "I had my heart set on being the favorite."

Rory smacks him on the stomach, "You won't usurp me forever."

"I can try." Sark smirks

"You can try but in the end I'm always the favorite child." Rory sticks out her tongue.

Sark leans in "Watch it Princess... I could put that tongue to good use." He whispers

Rory blushes just as Taylor calls the meeting to order.

"Lorelai I see the peanuts... if you think of throwing them you'll be banished."

"But Taylor this is my only amusement for the week." Lorelai argues

"Don't test me Missy."

Rory snickers

"We don't want another replay of the Popcorn incident."

"It was Luke's fault." Lorelai says quickly.

"No it wasn't. You started throwing the popcorn at me." Luke argues

"Lorelai don't make me pass a rule about food in here." Taylor warns

"I'm being good." Lorelai protests, "I'm just eating peanuts." She tosses one in her mouth.

"Fine. Now for this weeks discussion I was thinking that perhaps we should have a town sprucing party."

HOUR LATER

"That is an hour of my life I can't get back." Lorelai groans as they walk out of the town hall.

"So Julian what did you think of our hell?" Luke asks

Sark shrugs "I've sat through more... tedious meetings."

"There is someone in this world more boring than Taylor talking?" Lorelai says stunned.

"My former boss."

"How boring was he?" Lorelai asks

"I once stabbed myself in the leg with a pen to stay awake."

"Ouch" Lorelai winces. "Ooh Luke I want coffee."

"Lorelai" Luke groans

"Please?"

Luke throws his hands up, "Fine"

"Rory?"

"I'm good. We'll head back to the house."

Lorelai nods "I'll be there in a while."

"OK"

Sark watches Rory from the corner of his eye as they walk in silence. "Rory"

"I'm fine"

"Are you? I noticed Dean looking over at you a few times... he didn't look happy."

Rory shrugs "His choice"

"Rory..."

"I'm fine." Rory assures

AFTER MIDNIGHT

"I was thinking" Sark says thoughtfully as he and Rory lie in her bed curled up.

"About?"

"Perhaps I should get an apartment in New Haven for when I'm in town."

Rory turns her head grinning, "Are you sure?"

"I doubt your school would want a known criminal on the grounds." Sark runs his fingers through Rory's hair, "We'd be able to be alone."

"Or as alone as you can get." Rory sighs shifting to face him.

"Plus you would have a place to hide out when you need to study or be alone when I'm not around."

"Or when Paris and Logan are on the verge of driving me nuts."

"That as well." Sark chuckles

Rory smiles "Sounds good to me. I get you to myself."

"Definitely."

Rory kisses him then pulls back, "I don't want you to go back."

"I don't either but I have no choice. Either I go or they drag me back in handcuffs." Sark sighs

Rory winces

"Rory I'm what I am, I've done what I've done. I can't change it."

"I know" Rory plays with the ring on the chain. "Still"

"I wish I could be the good guy you deserve"

"Despite what you do and did you do have a good side."

"You must be the only one who sees it." Sark sighs

"Maybe I am but maybe I'm the only one you let see it."

"Maybe."

"You do have a good side Julian... don't let everyone else tell you that you don't."

"You are amazing." Sark says awed, "You deserve the best"

"Well I got the best." Rory grins kissing him.

"Still... I can't help but think you deserve someone... normal." Sark shrugs

"Hey... I love you."

Sark closes his eyes "I love you as well but I can't help but wonder if my life is going to destroy yours."

"Hey" Rory shifts straddling his lap when Sark looks at her she continues, "if it wasn't for you I'd probably be moping over Dean and believing I'm still in love with him. I'd be miserable."

"So you aren't miserable?"

"No... I do admit I hate the fact you are so far away. Sometimes" she sighs heavily.

"What?" He prompts by gently brushing her hair back.

"I wonder if one day you'll run into some ex and decide that you want to be with her."

"Never happen." Sark says firmly. "They don't have what you have."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not sure but it's what I made me realize I love you and wanted to be with you."

Rory smiles, "Even though my mother is insane? And I'm probably opposite of every woman you've ever known?"

"That's the best part about being with you. I'm not expected to be Sark. I can just be Julian... who I haven't been since I was a teenager."

Rory smiles "So you wouldn't want them back?"

"I want you." He says seriously. "I married you and that's not going to change." He sits up "And I am not someone who lets what they want get away... and I want you." He pulls her head down kissing her gently.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

LATE NEXT MORNING

"Mom we're leaving." Rory calls

Lorelai walks into the living room, "Do you have to leave?"

"Mom I have class in the morning and Julian needs to be back in California for work tomorrow."

Lorelai groans "But its fun having you two around."

"You just want someone to cook." Sark says amused

"Well duh" Lorelai huffs

Rory laughs, "I'll make sure he visits."

"Count on it." Sark grins at Rory.

"Alright have a good drive." Lorelai hugs the two "Call me when you get there"

"Mom you usually call me while I'm still on the road."

"What can I say... I miss you."

Rory rolls her eyes "You hear from me every day and see me every weekend."

"Humor me Rory."

"Yes Mom." Rory sighs. "I'll call when I get back."

"Thank you. That is all ask." Lorelai watches as Sark opens the car door for Rory, 'He's good for her. Better than Dean... but if he hurts her... he'll no longer be a man.'

"So you charmed my mother... again." Rory muses as Sark pulls out of the driveway, "And Lane and my Grandparents."

"What can I say" Sark smirks "I'm good."

Rory rolls her eyes "And cocky."

"Hey don't go channeling Sydney" Sark warns

"When am I going to meet them?"

"Who knows" Sark shrugs "knowing them they could show up at any time, they tend to think my life is their business."

"You hate it" Rory states

"I had no choice... I accepted that."

HOUR LATER

Rory smiles at Sark. "Thanks" She takes the cup of coffee taking a sip as he joins her.

"Are you ready to go back to class tomorrow?"

"No. Are you ready for work?"

"No. I have to deal with him yelling at me... accusing me of going back on the deals. Him telling me I'm still in contact with his wife... or soon to be ex wife."

"Are you?" Rory asks curiously.

"I left it all behind." Sark assures "I have no contact with anyone involved with my past criminal activities."

"Where is his wife?"

"No one knows. She disappeared. Some believe I killed her... others believe Jack or Irina had her killed for what she did to Sydney."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe she's off licking her wounds waiting to take revenge on all of us for her own mistakes."

"Do you think she'll go after you?" Rory asks

"Its possible but I think Vaughn and Sydney would be first on the list." Sark takes a sip of his own coffee looking around noticing the Agents sent by Jack. He sighs heavily, "Damn babysitters."

"Ignore them"

"I have all weekend. I can't even take a vacation without needing babysitters"

"Well your admittance proves you haven't been the most reliable person."

"True" Sark admits "but when I say I'll do something I'm usually a man of my word."

Rory shakes her head "Come on lets take a walk."

"Sure." They stand and start walking down the sidewalk. "Are you upset with my revelations?"

"Yes... no... I'm not sure." Rory admits. "Knowing what you are makes me understand things a little more but yes I do admit there are things about it that bother me."

"Like what?"

"Why did you get involved in it?" Rory asks curiously.

"It wasn't my choice. Andrian shoved me into it by sending me to the boarding school."

"Why didn't you leave when you were old enough?"

"By then it was all I knew." Sark shrugs "My childhood was destroyed when she died and he sent me away."

"Your Mom?" Rory asks

Sark nods

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed in a car accident when I was five. I don't remember a lot about her." He admits

"What do you remember?"

"Rain" Sark answers after a moment of thought.

"What about it?"

"Whenever it would rain we would stay inside all day and she would tell me stories."

"About what?" Rory asks

Sark shrugs, "Whatever she could think of. Sometimes she would tell stories about her childhood, sometimes she would read stories, others we would make up stories together." Sark smiles faintly at the memory, "One of the few things I can remember about her. Not even a week after she died I was shipped off to school."

"What was it like?"

"It was... challenging. I learned to be manipulative from some of the best in the world. When I was young they realized I had the a what they called 'the ability to charm and manipulate'"

"I can imagine... you must have been a cutie. Being so adorable you can get your way whenever you want. I once charmed Taylor out of a free ice cream bar."

Sark chuckles "I can imagine that."

Rory laughs, "So what else did you learn at school? Other than how to use your cuteness to get your way?"

"I learned all I needed too not only weapons, fighting, and explosives but manipulation, how to beat psychological tests either direction I wanted, how to lie, literature, languages, history, art... anything they believed I needed to know to get by in the world."

"Did you like it? Or hate it?"

"Both. I hated the forced structure and abuse but I enjoyed what I learned... even the weapons and such."

"So you can beat psychological tests?"

Sark smirks, "Done it numerous times to the CIA. In one case they get a result saying I'm sane and another can say I'm a pathological liar... another saying I'm a sociopath. Mostly I do it to annoy them."

Rory shakes her head, "I hated that part of Chilton's admissions process"

"Well you are probably the sanest student they had."

"Still I don't like people messing with my head. I get that enough with Mom."

"Know that feeling."

"So why do you mess with the tests?"

Sark shrugs "It amuses me. I don't like being told I'm one way when I don't always feel it. I guess over the years I've come to compartmentalize my personalities... Sark is the one most people see and deal with. Julian... rarely is out anymore."

"Why not?" Rory asks taking a drink of her coffee.

"I'm not sure." Sark admits. "Jack has had the psychologists figure that out numerous times."

"What personality do you show me?"

"Both." Sark admits after a moment of thought and they walk in silence.

"Do you have a best friend?" Rory asks curiously.

"Not anymore. Like I said I had to abandon my past activities... that included the few friends I had."

"Who is your best friend?"

"I had three growing up. Alison and Simon are older than me. Alison was killed a few years ago. Simon... I have no idea where he is." Sark admits

"And the third?"

"Gia. She's a few months younger than me. We used to do everything together."

"Where is she?"

"She's retired. I haven't seen her since I escaped custody the last time. Last I heard from Si, she's married and has a baby... who is ironically named Julian."

"You're kidding"

"Unfortunately I'm not." Sark says dryly. "When we were in our teens there was this incident and I pulled her out of some trouble and she said that her first born would be named after me. The kid better turn out tough... Julian is not the easiest name to grow up with."

Rory smiles faintly, "Well I like it... it suits you."

"Glad you approve."

"Hey do you have any idea how people look at me when I tell them I was named after my Mom and Great Grandma?" Rory sighs heavily. "They think my mother was nuts."

"Why did she name you Lorelai?"

Rory laughs, "Her story is that she had a thought one day about how men name their sons after them... so she decided to name me after her. But to make it easier to yell at me I have a different middle name."

"Ahh. So does that mean when you have a daughter you will want to name her Lorelai?"

Rory shrugs "Mom wants me too but I don't know. I have time to think about that." She takes a drink of her coffee, "Would that bother you?"

"No... but no son of mine will end up with the name Julian." Sark mutters

Rory giggles

"I'm serious. Why do you think I go by Sark? Think the name Julian would scare people?" Sark growls

"Probably not." Rory admits thoughtfully. "But still it suits you."

"Glad you think so" Sark sighs

HOUR LATER: DORM ROOM

Rory sighs relieved to see Logan gone and her bed made. "At least he knows how to make a bed." She drops her backpack on the floor dropping on her bed with a sigh as Sark sits beside her.

"So when am I going to meet Logan and your other friends?"

"Well if you were here tonight I'd say tonight... but I guess it will have to wait until the next time you visit."

"Alright." Sark trails his fingers across her face.

"He drives me nuts sometimes but he's a good guy."

"Good."

"I think you'd like him."

"We'll see. But if he continues trying to get my wife in bed, I might have to hurt him." Sark warns

"Julian he's just goofing off. Logan knows nothing will happen so relax." Rory sits up kissing her husband.

"Better realize that" Sark mutters deepening the kiss.

EVENING

"Do you have to go?" Rory sighs watching Sark dress.

"Unfortunately I do." Sark says apologetically. "Like I said Jack would send someone to drag me back if I didn't return."

"Oh fine." Rory huffs

"Hey" Sark sits on the edge of the bed "I have no choice. If I had my way I'd move out here to be closer to you."

"I know. I just... I don't want you to go."

"I don't either but I will be back"

"When?"

"As long as I'm a good little boy Daddy dearest might let me out of my cage more often." Sark says sarcastically.

Rory sighs, "Just check in more often OK?"

"I will." Sark promises, "At least now I might be able to convince Jack and the others to not monitor my calls so close. I can't even call information without getting interrogated."

"Just be good and they'll loosen up." Rory suggests

"I'm being good. It doesn't help though that Vaughn thinks everything I do is a betrayal towards them."

"Tell him to go jump out the window." Rory grumbles

"I wish but I promised Nadia, Jack and Sydney I would behave around Vaughn." He kisses her forehead before standing. "Besides Sydney would probably kill me if I even threatened him."

Rory smiles faintly at his scowl. "You are so cute when you're grumbly." She kisses him quickly.

"Glad you think so." Sark sighs. "I better get out of here before I drag you back to bed."

Rory grins, "Sounds good to me."

"Nice try darling." Sark kisses her forehead grabbing his jacket walking out of the room with her.

Rory opens the door to find Logan, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie on the other side, "Hey guys"

"Hey Ace" Logan grins looking Rory over in her duck pajamas "Love the pajamas"

"How many times do I have to tell you no smart ass remarks about my pajamas" Rory sighs

"I think their cute." Stephanie grins

"Thank you" Rory grins back "Oh Julian this is Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie." She introduces

Sark nods "Rory has told me a lot about all of you."

"Wish we could say the same" Finn says "but Gilmore is very tight lipped about her life."

"I am not. Just not everything is your business Finn."

"You know everything about us" Finn argues

"Hey that's your choice." Rory rolls her eyes "Why are you guys here?"

"Bored." Logan shrugs

"No decent parties" Colin adds

"So you come to annoy me?"

"Of course Ace what else would I do with my free time?" Logan grins

"See what I put up with?" Rory huffs at Sark.

"You should see who I put up with." Sark smirks kissing her forehead, "I will see you in a few weeks"

Rory nods smiling at him, "Fine but behave"

"Always do." Sark walks out the door as the teens walk into the dorm suite.

Rory watches him walk down the hall, 'Wish he didn't have to leave.' Once he's out of sight Rory closes the door looking at her friends who have spread themselves around the living area.

"So who's the hottie?" Stephanie demands

"A friend." Rory shrugs

"A friend you never mentioned." Logan muses

"Because not everything in my life is your business." Rory shrugs "So why are you here?" She asks dropping on the couch beside Stephanie

"Bored. We wondered if you had any idea of what to do." Colin answers

"Yeah Ace help us poor rich kids out." Logan pleads. "We're not good at being bored."

"So I've seen." Rory says dryly.

SAME TIME: LA

"Are you and Vaughn still not speaking?" Nadia asks Sydney as the two sisters spend the night in together catching up.

"We've come to a truce." Sydney admits. "Sark's personal life isn't something I will discuss with him."

"What's he doing?"

"Probably at the airport making sure Sark returns." Sydney sighs

"Dad said he left the airport over an hour ago."

"I know but Michael thinks he won't return."

"So what is he waiting at the airport?"

"Probably." Sydney shrugs

"So what do you think about Sark being married?"

"I find it out of character for the guy I've known for six years."

"Do you think he loves her?" Nadia wonders

"He lost his temper with Michael... I think that's a pretty good indication he loves her. I have never seen him lose his temper with someone that fast." Sydney muses

"How do you think Mother has taken this situation?"

"I have no idea. She's probably not happy he kept a secret from her."

"True" Nadia muses

"How did Eric take the news?"

"Pretty well. He was surprised of course but" Nadia shrugs "he dealt."

"At least Eric dealt... Michael is taking this hard."

"Well considering Sark slept with his wife and no one knows where she is."

"True." Sydney sighs. "If we're lucky she's gone for good. But with my luck she's still alive... and waiting to cause trouble."

"Maybe she's dead"

"Maybe. I would hate for her to go after Rory. God knows Sark would go on a rampage if something happened to her." Sydney muses

"He probably has it taken care of."

"You think?"

"He's in love." Nadia shrugs

MIDNIGHT: SARK'S PLACE

Sark tosses his keys on the kitchen counter removing his phone he presses the speed dial.

"'lo" Rory greets sleepily.

"Sorry I forgot about the time change."

"So'k."

"Ace come on the rest of us are sleeping"

"I let you guys sleep on my floor because you are too damn drunk to make it home so shut up."

"They spent the night?"

"That's what friends do... spend the night. Relax Logan, Finn, and Colin are either sleeping on the couch or the floor. Stephanie's hogging my bed."

"Go back to sleep. I will check on you in a few days."

"Night"

"Sleep well." Sark hangs up smiling faintly.

NEXT MORNING: CIA

"Sark" Sydney enters her brother's office

"Sydney" Sark says calmly as he glances up from his paperwork, "as you can tell Agent Vaughn I did return." He says coldly.

Sydney turns to walk out of the room, "How is she?"

"Fine."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth... without going into great detail. No need to give her nightmares of my past."

"And her family?"

"I met her grandparents... her ex boyfriend and half the town. I even sat through a very... Sloane-like town meeting... only amusing part was Lorelai booing the town mayor and throwing peanuts at Luke and Rory."

Sydney smiles faintly, "What did you tell her parents about what you do?"

"What my job has required most... negotiations and acquisitions." Sark smirks when he sees Sydney shake her head. "Now do you mind... I have work to finish."

"Didn't you work this weekend?"

"Of course but work around here never ends."

MIDAFTERNOON: YALE LIBRARY

"Ms Gilmore"

Rory looks up to see a dark haired woman, "Yes"

"I am Irina"

Rory starts, "Julian's mother"

Irina nods "May I?"

Rory nods watching the older woman sit across from her, "Why are you here?"

"I thought I should meet my daughter-in-law and knowing Julian he would have kept putting it off."

"Well considering we spent the whole weekend being watched by his babysitters and my town not really a surprise he didn't want us to meet." Rory says pushing aside her notebook. "Is my relationship with Julian really your business?"

"All of my children are my business." Irina says "And despite the fact I did not know Sark was my son he was still my business as my right-hand. I may not have known he was my son but I did care a great deal about him."

"Then why did you allow him to become one of you?"

"Andrian and whoever took him made that decision." Irina shrugs "Your family has yet to know of your marriage correct?"

"My Mom would have gone off the deep end" Rory answers "and Grandma would have blamed Mom. But for now it's better that they don't know."

Irina nods, "And you want Julian to prove himself first."

"Not to me... I know how he is and I accept him. What I want from him is to prove to everyone else, and himself, that he's a good person... despite what he's done."

Irina looks down, "He has always compartmentalized his personalities... I believe it helped him survive this long." She looks at Rory, "Do you love him?"

"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't." Rory answers

"Despite your... affair before your trip to Europe?"

Rory glares at the woman, "My past has nothing to do with my marriage. I made a mistake with Dean and I regret it... Julian helped me deal with all of that. If it wasn't for him I would still be moping over a mistake. I love Julian."

"My son has never done anything this impulsive... especially behind my back."

"Perhaps he felt like he had no choice." Rory shrugs "Maybe he didn't want you to know because he wanted something... normal in his life. Maybe he was scared you wouldn't approve. Maybe he just didn't want you to know." Rory leans back in her chair looking at Irina, "He's a guy who has been trying to figure out his place in a world that goes topsy turvy at a drop of a hat."

"You seem to be wise for your age."

"Being raised by my Mom you learn things." Rory shrugs "I learned how to pay bills and balance a checkbook by eight. I learned how to order takeout at the same age."

"If you are after my son for his money"

Rory gathers her books annoyed by the woman's remark, "First off, Julian and I never discussed money. Secondly, my grandparents have money if I need some. Third... I wouldn't marry someone over money." She stands, "Now if you'll excuse my I have class in twenty minutes."

"I wasn't trying to insult you." Irina assures

"You didn't." Rory assures "Look I love your son. I'm not going to cheat on him. I'm not after his money." Rory picks up her backpack, "It was nice to meet you but I really can't be late. My Professor doesn't like tardiness."

"Just don't hurt him."

"I don't plan too. I married him because I love him and he loves me. It was nice to meet you."

"You as well." Irina watches as the young woman walks away, 'She is a good addition to this family.' She muses with a smile. 'My little boy chose well... lets see if my other children choose quite as well.'

TBC…


	6. Chapters 7 & 8

CHAPTER 7

OVER A MONTH LATER: YALE

Rory opens the door to find Sark standing there, "Julian what are you doing here?" She pulls him into the suite. "Honey you look terrible"

"Tired."

Rory ignores Paris walking out of her room

"Rory what is he doing here?" Paris yawns

"Just go back to bed Paris." Rory pulls Sark into her bedroom frowning at his shaking. "What happened?"

"Job in Toronto. Went bad."

"Where are Sydney and Nadia? I thought someone goes with you." Rory helps him pull off his coat.

"I went alone." He manages to get out. "They took my trackers out"

Rory winces when she pulls his shirt up to reveal large gashes in his body. "Where were your trackers?"

"They were surgically implanted when I started working for them. Jack wanted to be able to keep track of me." Sark helps her pull his shirt off.

Rory helps him strip down to his boxers and forces him to sit on the bed. She goes into the bathroom grabbing the First Aid kit, returning to the bed she sits and inspects his wounds and cleans them patching them up. She winces at the bruises covering his body.

"I'm fine." Sark assures at her expression "Just tired."

"How long have you been up?" Rory asks as she puts the final bandage on.

"Three days."

Rory sighs, "Get some sleep."

"I should call and let Jack know where I am." Sark yawns

"You can do it later. You need some sleep first."

"He won't be happy."

"Oh well." Rory shrugs "He can blame me if he wants." She pushes Sark onto the bed going to the door she turns off the light before returning to the bed joining Sark. She snuggles up against him wincing at his cold skin.

Sark yawns. "Missed you."

"Same." Rory yawns

SAME TIME: CIA

"He's been offline for two days." Vaughn says angrily.

"According to the biofeedback I received his heart rate went up before the feedback was stopped." Marshall says nervously.

"Torture?" Dixon asks calmly.

"Possible, but why would Sark react to torture now?" Marshall wonders. "He didn't in the past."

"Maybe it wasn't just the torture." Sydney muses

"New Haven isn't far from Toronto." Weiss muses. "Think he could be there?"

Jack enters the conference room, "I received a call from the Agents we have watching Ms Gilmore. Sark arrived at her dorm few minutes ago. Apparently he doesn't look well."

"Should the Agents retrieve him?" Dixon asks

"No. I think it would be less trouble if Sydney and Nadia retrieve him. My guess if he is injured and someone unknown tries to retrieve him he will react to their presence... with deadly force."

"You don't think he would around her do you?" Sydney asks concerned.

Jack tilts his head, "Do we want to risk it?"

"Good point." Sydney agrees "We've seen his reaction with Dorne... he could react like that now... and it would be bloody."

Jack nods

"You leave in an hour. Jack, have those Agents keeping an eye on Sark... for incoming and for his own leaving." Dixon suggests

Jack nods

HOUR LATER: PLANE

"How is Michael taking this?" Nadia inquires

"Still thinks Sark is going to run at every opportunity." Sydney shrugs

"Are you starting to trust Sark?"

"To the point of Rory and the fact he won't run out on her by disappearing."

"And nothing else?" Nadia asks "Sydney he has been behaving. There is no evidence he has contacted anyone from his past."

"I know but that doesn't mean he hasn't tried." Sydney points out.

"Agreed." Nadia nods

7AM: DORM

Paris pulls the door open "WHAT?" She says angrily. "You woke me up."

"We're looking for Rory Gilmore?" Sydney says

"Just a minute." Paris stomps to Rory's closed bedroom door opening it she enters, "Rory you have visitors."

Rory lifts her head, "Paris shh" she sits up looking at Sark, "I'll be right there." She touches Sark's forehead, 'He's a little warm.' She carefully stands walking out of the bedroom to the living area closing the door behind her. "Thanks Paris. You can go back to bed"

"Whatever" Paris scowls storming into her bedroom.

"I'm Sydney Bristow, this is Nadia Santos we're"

"I know who you are." Rory nods "Come on in."

"Have you see Sark?" Nadia questions as they enter the dorm suite.

"He's asleep. He showed up a few hours ago." When Sydney starts moving towards the bedroom Rory shakes her head, "He's out to the world. He has been up for three days. I think he might be getting a fever. Just let him sleep for a few more hours." At Sydney's look she sighs, "He's not going anywhere... trust me. Go walk the campus. Hell, you can hang out here if you want but just let him sleep for a few hours."

Sydney opens her mouth only for Nadia to speak first, "Agreed."

"Good." Rory nods

HOUR LATER

Rory looks towards the bed and smiles seeing Sark rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey how are you feeling?" She moves over to the bed sitting she touches his forehead, "Feeling warm."

"Tired."

Rory nods "Your sisters are here... in the living room reading."

"Doesn't surprise me Jack probably sent them to retrieve me." He regards Rory, "Sorry for showing up out of the blue."

"Its fine. Besides it means I get to see you." Rory smiles

Sark pulls her down beside him his arms holding her tight.

"What's wrong Julian?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't have shown up without reason and you wouldn't have avoided calling in without a big reason."

Sark sighs, "I found a file."

Rory looks at him, "And?"

"It reveals who separated us... who took Nadia to Portugal and me to Lazarey."

"Bad?"

"Very." Sark looks at the ceiling, "No one will believe this."

Rory shrugs, "Won't know until you try."

Sark sighs, "I know. I should get dressed and go deal with them."

"Its probably a good idea. Want me to tell them you're awake?"

"Want to have a quickie?" Sark smirks

"Nice try" Rory rolls her eyes. "Now get up and get dressed." She pulls out of his arms sitting up. "Your clean suit is in the closet... I picked it up the other day."

"Next time I'm here we really need to look for an apartment. Paris must be sick of having me in and out." Sark gets out of bed heading to the bathroom.

"I don't think she really cares. Its not like you're here for long and you stay out of her way and are quieter than Logan and everyone else who comes through here." Rory returns to the desk as Sark closes the bathroom door.

10 MINS LATER

Rory leans against the doorframe watching as Sark shaves, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My head hurts a little but I'll be fine. Sydney and Nadia?"

"I told them you're awake. Did you take some aspirin?"

"Yes." Sark nods

Rory walks out of the doorway returning to her desk she goes back to work as Sark steps out of the bathroom.

Sark opens the top drawer of Rory's dresser, "How is Lorelai?"

"Asking when you're visiting again. Begging me to date you. Telling me you're the perfect guy"

"Well I am." Sark says arrogantly. "I'm rich, powerful and good in bed."

"And arrogant." Rory adds

"Hey I'm truthful doesn't mean I'm arrogant." Sark shrugs as he pulls his slacks on.

Rory rolls her eyes

"You love me anyway." Sark drops a kiss to her head.

"Help me but I do." Rory grins at him.

"How are your classes going?"

"Good. I can't wait for summer. I think I'm getting tired of books." Rory frowns, "And that has only happened when I was at Chilton."

"What are your plans for the summer?"

"I haven't decided."

"You know... you could spend the summer in LA with me." Sark suggests as he pulls his shirt on.

"That would go over well with Mom... being that close to Jess."

"You are 20 Rory. You can make your own choices."

"I know its just... Jess lives in LA."

"It is a big city you might not run into him." Sark points out

"I know but Mom doesn't take any mention of Jess very well. She'd probably worry that I would run into him."

"Just think about it Rory."

"I will." Rory promises. "We'll talk about it next time you're here."

Sark nods pulling on his suit jacket.

Rory stands looking at him noting his cream suit and white shirt. She sighs straightening his lapels, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"So do I but I have too. I need to give them the information I found. I should be back in a few weeks."

Rory nods

Sark kisses her lightly, "Why don't you start looking for an apartment" he suggests "then when you find one you like let me know."

"Price range?"

"Doesn't matter. I have to give the information to Dixon and he will have the accountants write the checks if they agree to it. I hate having to go through other people to spend my money."

"They just want to be sure you don't spend it doing something stupid." Rory shrugs

"I know but it is still a bloody pain."

Rory kisses him "You better go"

Sark sighs "Mmm" he kisses her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory walks with him out to the living room.

Sydney closes the book, "Ready?"

Sark nods, "I need to make a stop at the bus station."

"What for?" Nadia asks

"Do you really think I would bring my gun here?"

"Wait you are actually weaponless?" Sydney says surprised.

Sark shrugs "Do I really need to be stopped by the campus security with my gun?"

"Good point." Sydney agrees "Still you without a gun... that's rare."

"Its been known to happen." Sark looks at Rory squeezing her hand, "Finish that conversation later?"

Rory nods

"Rory it was good to finally meet you." Sydney says

"Same. Sorry we couldn't talk longer."

"Ahh finishing a paper... been there." Sydney waves off. "At least you don't have to deal with chasing someone" She glares at Sark, "around the world when trying to finish a paper on Emily Dickinson."

"No instead I have to deal with my Mom calling because Luke has cut off her coffee supply or Michel has been rude to a guest. Or the ever popular conversation; 'Grandma is the devil' conversation."

"'Grandma is the devil'?" Nadia says quizzically.

Rory shrugs "Mom and Grandma are opposite personalities."

"We better get going."

Sark nods "I'll call you later." He looks at Sydney "I want to drive."

"Hell no. I've seen how you drive."

"Oh come on. Nadia" Sark looks at his twin

"I'm staying out of this one." Nadia replies

Rory shakes her head hearing the siblings argue as they start down the hall. 'God he's something.' She closes the door.

LATE AFTERNOON: CIA

Sark enters Jack's office handing his father a file he drops on the couch, "You need to read it before the others do."

"How bad?"

"Bad."

Jack opens the file reading, "We already knew William Vaughn took Nadia to the Portugal orphanage." He says

"It's not just a file on Nadia... but myself. Turn to the next page."

Jack turns the page reading, "So why would he hand you to Lazarey and leave Nadia in an orphanage?"

"I have no idea unless he was playing all sides."

"Agent Vaughn is going to consider this file a fake. He's going to accuse you of framing his father."

"Fine with me." Sark shrugs "He blames me for everything else that goes wrong in his life. Why should he blame me for his father's actions? He blames me for his wife's."

"Well you did sleep with her."

Sark shrugs "I never denied it. Besides I wasn't the only man she slept with. She slept with Bomani and Cole as well."

"Yes but you are the one who now works here."

"Not by choice." Sark points out.

Jack regards his son, "And Ms Gilmore?"

"She might be spending part of her summer here."

"Have you informed Dixon?"

"Not yet. Rory and I barely discussed it. I will inform him of the possibility when I discuss the financial situation."

"And why is that relevant?"

"Rory's roommate is getting annoyed with the fact I show up at odd hours. I believe it might be better if I get a place there."

Jack nods "Dixon wants a meeting in an hour."

"Fine, I'm going to go crash on the couch in my office until the meeting." Sark stands

"Have you been to med unit for a check up?"

Sark nods "Slight headache. I had a slight fever earlier but I'm fine now."

"Good. Get some sleep but I want you back in the med unit before you go home."

"I'm fine."

"Humor me." At Sark's annoyed expression Jack sighs. "Fine I really don't want to deal with your Mother if something happens to you because you are ill."

Sark rolls his eyes "Fine." He walks out of the office heading to his own he drops on his couch with a sigh, 'Sleep.' He closes his eyes.

THAT EVENING

Sark sighs as Jack enters his office, "I'm busy."

"Did you go get checked out?"

"I'm fine. Fevers gone as is the headache."

Jack nods "Good."

"Did you tell him?"

"I don't believe it is relevant. All his knowing will do is cause more problems for everyone around here, particularly you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Just don't Sark."

"Fine." Sark nods "I will refrain from telling him."

"Good" Jack walks out of the office.

COUPLE DAYS LATER: SARK'S PLACE

"How are your classes?" Sark asks Rory as he looks through some paperwork.

"Good. Long but good."

"Have you looked for apartments?" Sark asks

"I looked at a few online. Nothing that really interests me."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I'll know when I see it."

"You really think things through" Sark says amused

"I don't do things impulsive very often. Growing up it drove Mom nuts... my planning and lists. I even wrote a list of things to do after the first break up with Dean... and I even added no moping."

"What happened with that?"

"Mom and I ended up going through an alley to avoid running into Dean."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know where he'd be. He could have been playing basketball at the school. He could have been at Taylor's... so to avoid him we went through the alley behind Luke's."

Sark chuckles

Rory sighs heavily

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bored. You are all the way in California. Mom has a date with Luke. Lane is at practice. Paris has a date with Marty. Logan, Colin, and Finn are playing poker... which I'm not allowed to play anymore."

"Why not?"

Rory smiles, "A round of normal poker and strip poker gone bad."

"How bad?"

"The guys lost their beer money and clothes to me."

"You play poker?"

"Hello you've met my Mom."

"Good point. So what did you lose during strip poker?"

"Not a whole lot. I got a good poker face... plus they were pretty drunk by the time I joined the game. And that helped."

Sark chuckles

"And Stephanie has a date. I'm bored." Rory sighs. "Amuse me"

"Amuse you how?"

"I don't know... figure something out." Rory huffs "Stop working!"

"Alright" Sark leans back, "sorry."

"It is the weekend Julian."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know... anything."

"Have you thought about this summer?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Still have other things to deal with."

"Rory"

"I'll think about it. What would I do? I mean you work all the time."

"See if Paris or Lane wants to come out with you. Like you said I work all the time and you might be bored sometimes."

"Hmm"

"Just think about it. We'd be able to spend some time together... granted if Lane or Paris are around we wouldn't have a lot of privacy."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"So how's everything?"

"Work is work."

"Staying out of trouble?" Rory asks

"As much as I can."

"Something tells me that's not saying much." Rory teases

"Funny. How is your Mother?"

"Probably driving Luke crazy. I swear I can't believe after all these years Luke wants to date my Mom. But hey they understand each other way better than anyone else. I mean Luke's marriage didn't last long."

"Luke was married?"

"For like three months. He married his ex girlfriend from high school last summer on a cruise. Nicole only lived in Stars Hollow for a few weeks before leaving. She's a photographer."

"Short marriage."

"Luke doesn't talk about anything having to do it. Last time Mom even mentioned Nicole's name he cut her off from coffee for two days."

"Lorelai must have hated that."

"Of course."

"Didn't your Mom date one of the teachers at Chilton?"

"Max. They almost got married."

"How almost?"

"Few days before Mom said she couldn't do it."

"You never mentioned that."

"Sorry but my Mom's love life has a tendency to go a little nuts."

HOUR LATER

Rory yawns

Sark glances at his watch, "Its late there. You should get to bed."

"I know." Rory says sleepily. "I have an early day. Wonder if I call Logan at seven I can get him to get me some coffee." She muses

"If I was prone to jealousy I think I might be."

"Don't worry Julian... out of all the rich, spoiled, blonde guys in my life you are at the top of my list of favorites."

"And who else is on that list?"

"Brad Pitt is." Rory admits "Prince William... Tristan... Logan. And only two of them I'd dump you over."

"Hey"

"You know I'm teasing"

"Better be." Sark grumbles

Rory laughs. "Night."

"Sleep well." Sark hangs up after saying goodbye. He shakes his head amused and returns to his work.

CHAPTER 8

2 WEEKS LATER: TOWNHOME

Sark watches Rory look around thoughtfully at the old style townhouse. "Like it darling?"

Rory grins jumping up and down, "I like."

"Sorry" Sark apologizes to the realtor, "she's had a lot of coffee today."

The realtor smiles, "So I take it you want it?"

Sark watches Rory run up the stairs, "When can we start moving things in?"

"I'm sure we can get things done in an orderly time."

"Good." Sark walks away, "Have the papers drawn up. I will make the call to the people in charge of my finances."

"Alright." The woman watches as the blond man starts up the stairs.

"Rory" Sark calls

"This place is incredible."

Sark follows her voice entering the master bedroom to find Rory looking out the window, "So this is the place you want?"

Rory nods excitedly then jumps into his arms, "Do you have any idea how much I am loving you right now?"

"How much?" Sark asks with a smile as he looks at his wife.

"Lots."

"Lots huh?"

"Yep"

"Well I think this" Sark shifts pressing Rory against the wall he reaches into his pocket removing a card, "will make you love me even more." He hands it to Rory.

Rory looks at the credit card with her name, Rory Gilmore. She looks at Sark surprised

"This place is going to need furniture. Relax Dixon knows about it... it is in your name only... I'm not allowed to touch of course." He rolls his eyes "Like I can do much evil with a credit card."

"That doesn't mean you need the temptation." Rory kisses him, "Love you."

"Love you too." Sark smiles as he sets her on her feet. "So what do you plan to do with this place?"

"I have no idea. I've never been much for shopping." Rory admits

"Ask Paris and your friend Stephanie to help you."

"But"

"Asking them doesn't mean you have to tell them we're married. You can just tell them that I asked you to do it."

"I'm glad we found this place before anyone else did." Rory looks at him, "Are you sure about buying it?"

"If this place is what you like you get it."

"It's expensive."

"Nothing is too expensive for you."

"Charmer."

"I try." Sark smirks

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Sark hangs up the phone looking at Rory who is stirring, "Hey Princess. Sorry for waking you."

"Its fine." Rory yawns. "Who was that?"

"Dixon. He wanted to let me know that the money has been sent to the realtors' office. I have to go sign some papers before I leave on Sunday."

"Oh" Rory yawns

Sark kisses her head, "So what do you like most about the house?"

"The master bedroom is huge... so is the bathroom."

"Probably should get a very sturdy bed."

Rory laughs

"So what should we do with the second bedroom?"

"I have no idea. We really don't have much need for a second bedroom right now. I mean other than your family and employers knowing about our marriage... I seriously doubt we'd have visitors."

"Perhaps one day we will... when we come clean with your Mom."

"True. Or Lane."

"Mmm. Most likely yours because my side... still not on the greatest terms."

Rory stares at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Love you"

Sark smiles, "I love you too. How about tomorrow we go do some shopping?"

"It works for me."

"Now where were we before you fell asleep?" Sark shifts rolling Rory under him.

"Shh Paris might be back. She gets very grumpy when she's disturbed."

"That explains a lot." Sark chuckles as he pulls the covers over their heads.

NEXT MORNING: FURNITURE STORE

"I like this one." Rory says bouncing on the black leather couch. "Go good in the living room."

"If it is what you want."

"You are spoiling me."

Sark shrugs "I might as well spend my money to make you happy." He smiles watching Rory move to a black leather chair. "We'll take the chairs and the couch." Sark tells the saleswoman.

"We also have them in brown." The woman informs them gesturing to the brown set.

"Might be good for the study... they'd go good with the bookcases." Rory muses

NOON: CAFE

Rory smiles at Sark as he hands her a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"Tired?"

"I think I'm shopped out for a while."

"Well you were a whirlwind." Sark smiles fondly.

"I did have two cups of coffee this morning before we left."

"I know you finished off mine."

Rory pouts

"But I still adore you."

"You better." Rory warns

"Lets see the living room, the study, and the dining room are done. What's left?"

"We still have the bedrooms and the kitchen." Rory answers thoughtfully.

"Alright" Sark nods about to speak as his phone rings. He grimaces seeing the number before answering, "What?"

Rory looks around the cafe noting the students talking and reading.

Sark sighs, "Jack... fine. I'll be there." He hangs up, "I have to go." He says annoyed.

"Do you have too?"

"Sorry my love." Sark says apologetically. "I have to go."

"Oh fine." Rory grumbles standing.

"I'll make it up to you later." He promises kissing the top of her head as they start walking out of the cafe.

"Where too this time?" Rory asks slipping her hand in his as they walk.

"He didn't say." Sark answers

"I wish you could stay all weekend." Rory sighs

"So do I but work calls... and unfortunately I don't have the choice of saying no. As someone once said to me, 'you serve your masters regardless of the orders.'"

"And do you? Obey without questioning?" Rory asks curiously.

"I used too... but after the last lock-up I realized that I don't want a master any longer. I am forced to work for them and it is not what I want but to survive one must accept the situations surrounding them."

"My husband the philosopher." Rory says dryly.

Sark chuckles "So my love what next in the life of Rory?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure." Rory takes a sip of her coffee, "I think I might study some. Maybe take a nap. Call Mom. Then I'm thinking some major mopage."

"Major mopage?" He asks puzzled

"You know... ice cream, lame movie... pajamas. Cookies... and I'm heading towards some popcorn but I don't know if that goes with moping."

"And why are you planning to mope?"

"Because I feel like moping." Rory grumbles

"Don't mope too much." Sark kisses her head.

"If you stayed I wouldn't"

"If I stayed I would find myself in lock-up for a long while." Sark muses

"I know. It doesn't mean I can't miss you when you leave."

"I miss you as well."

"When will you be back?"

"I am unsure right now. It might be a while."

Rory sighs

"I promise to make it up to you."

"You better." Rory warns

"I will buy you as much coffee as you want."

"Please I think that was in our vows... or should have been now that I look back on it."

"You would put that in."

"Hey you marry me you get my loveable Mom, my obsessive grandparents, my crazy town... and my love of coffee."

"Don't you mean your obsession?"

Rory glares at him, "Don't mess with the coffee... that could be grounds for divorce in my family."

"I promise not the mess with the coffee."

After a few minutes of bantering back and forth they reach the parking lot across from the school. "This totally sucks." Rory states

"I know." Sark pulls her close kissing her forehead, "But when I get back we will do whatever you want"

"OK." Rory rests her head on his chest, "What about the papers?"

"I will take care of it." Sark promises. "I will have them deliver the keys to you."

Rory nods pulling back, "Be good."

"Always am." Sark smirks

"Right" Rory drawls, "that's like saying my Mom isn't obsessed with coffee and Brad Pitt."

"Fine then... I promise that I will do my best to behave... I'd say scouts honor but we both know that wouldn't work."

Rory laughs then kisses him lightly on the lips, "Get going." She watches as he gets into the car and pulls out of the parking lot. 'I swear that man is going to drive me nuts... but I love the lug.'

TBC…


	7. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

WEEK LATER: DORM

Rory opens the door grinning when she sees Sark, "I didn't know you were coming." She pulls him into the suite.

Sark kicks the door closed pulling Rory close, "I'm only here for a few hours. I talked Jack into letting me have a brief stopover."

"Where were you this time?"

"Japan. Long story." He kisses her.

"Mmm" Rory smiles "Miss me?"

"You have no bloody idea how much."

WHILE LATER

Rory rests her chin on her arm as she looks at Sark, "I'm going to see Mom this weekend."

"Don't you go most weekends?"

"True" Rory agrees "but this time it is going to be even more interesting than past visits."

"How so?"

"Still want me to visit this summer?"

"Of course darling but if you don't want to stay the whole summer that's fine."

"I was thinking kind of a shared custody summer vacation thing."

"How so?"

"Half the month with you. Half the month in Stars Hollow. So hence the shared custody issue. You get me half the month, Mom gets me the other half."

"It might be a little more interesting for you that way. How do you think Lorelai will take that?" He asks running his fingers through her hair.

Rory sighs, "Lets just see. Maybe she'll take it well." She shrugs

"Rory"

"I know I'm 20... old enough to make my own decisions. Its just... getting on a Gilmores bad side... not good."

"I think my side is a little worse love... we shoot at each other when mad."

"Good point. My Mom just calls me the Devil Child when mad."

"I'm sure Lorelai will take it well."

"I guess I'll just have to see." Rory smiles "So how's everything?"

"Good. Still living. No major damage."

"Behaving with everyone?"

"As much as I can." Sark shrugs "Arguments occur of course."

"Of course."

"How are your classes going?"

"Good. Learning a lot."

"That's what college is for."

"Yep. And my brain is getting full."

"I don't think that is possible." Sark muses

"Maybe not but it feels full."

"Poor baby." Sark says sympathetically.

"Don't be all fake sympathy."

"I'm not."

"Better not" Rory warns

"Never."

Rory sighs resting her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I like when you're here."

"I like being here."

"Wish you didn't have to leave."

"Well I have too."

"I know." Rory mumbles then groans as her phone rings. "Can you grab that?"

"Sure." Sark grabs the ringing cell phone and hands it to Rory.

Rory flips it open, "Rory"

"Hey Rory"

Rory pulls away from Sark sitting up, "What do you want Dean?"

"Can we talk?"

"No we can't."

"Come on Rory"

"The last conversation we had your wife told the whole town we were sleeping together. And what did you do? Stood by and didn't say one word. No sticking up for Rory anymore... let Lindsey say whatever she wants when she didn't know anything."

"Lindsey and I..."

"I don't care Dean. Having problems talk to someone else... just don't bring me into this." Rory hangs up then looks at Sark who is watching her.

"He still calls?"

"First time I've spoken to him since he told me Lindsey's pregnant."

"Come here" Sark pulls her down beside him.

Rory tucks her head under his chin, "I'm staying out of his life."

"I know."

"I love you." Rory mumbles

"I love you too." Sark kisses her head.

Rory lifts her head looking at him she smiles, "Nothing stupid OK? Dean's not in my life anymore."

"I know. Good thing I'm not the jealous type."

"Oh you aren't?"

"No."

"Good because you don't need to be." Rory smiles as she strokes his cheek.

"Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with someone like you."

"Because you make me laugh. And you make me think." Rory brushes her lips across his, "And you adore me."

"More than I ever thought possible."

"You never thought you'd fall in love?"

"I never gave it much thought." Sark admits

"What? Falling in love?"

"Love in general. I always thought love was for weak people."

"And does loving me make you weak?"

Sark smiles "Not at all... it makes me feel... normal... like every other person rather than someone who is known for destruction and death."

"It bothers you doesn't it... that people see you like that"

"For the first time in my life... yes... and I have no idea why. Perhaps it has to do with you... you seeing me like they see me."

"You've never given me any reason to see you like everyone else does."

"What if one day I do?" Sark asks softly. "What if I prove everyone right?"

"Don't let yourself." Rory shrugs "I know that you're a good guy... maybe the reason I see it is because you've never had to show me the side everyone else has seen."

"You do bring out my good side." Sark agrees with a smile. "I didn't really know I had one before you."

"Oh I'm sure you knew it was there."

"The first time I saw you, you were standing at your locker trading insults with Tristan. I saw the annoyed look on your face when I first heard him call you Mary. You were annoyed... yet amused."

"It mostly annoyed me." Rory admits. "I kissed him once."

"You did?"

Rory nods "Not one of my best moments in life." She laughs. "I think it surprised Tristan almost as much as me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I'm not sure why. I just never thought of it. And let me point out you've never talked about the women you were involved with."

"Because most of them would probably kill you if they knew about you." Sark muses. "The others were rich, spoiled debutantes who were either engaged or married."

"Is there anything in your life you regret?" Rory asks curiously.

"Not really." Sark answers. "As I see things regret is a waste of time."

Rory rests her head on the pillow meeting his eyes, "When I first saw you know what I thought?"

"What?"

"'Great another spoiled rich guy.'"

"And did I prove you right or wrong?" Sark asks amused

"Both. I realized there might be more to you." Rory smiles brushing her fingers down his cheek. "I was right... you might be rich and spoiled but you do have a hidden softie side."

"If anyone knew that... I don't think I would live it down." Sark says dramatically.

Rory laughs "Don't worry I won't tell."

"Good. I have to save my reputation somehow." Sark says with a laugh. He watches Rory shift to straddle him. He looks her over smiling at the sight of her wearing a camisole and panties. 'That's my Rory... not much for overt seduction... but she is still damn sexy.' He watches her touch his scars, "What's going through your mind?" He asks curiously.

Rory looks at his scars thoughtfully, "You have a lot of scars." Rory looks at him. "How did you get them?"

"Different ways" Sark shrugs

"This one?" Rory touches a jagged scar on his upper chest.

"Knife fight."

"This one?" Rory touches a smooth scar on his upper arm.

"Bullet. Alison had to dig it out." He sees Rory wince. "Didn't hurt" he assures "I have a high pain tolerance."

"Still" Rory kisses the scar.

Sark sits up pulling Rory close he rests his forehead against hers, "I adore you."

"I know." Rory grins

"Hey"

Rory kisses him "Love you too"

HOUR LATER

"I will call you soon."

Rory nods

"Good luck. Tell Lorelai I said hi."

"I will." Rory sighs "Be good."

"I will." Sark kisses her forehead. "I'm sure she will take the news fine."

"I hope so."

Sark opens the car door for Rory once she is in he closes the door watching as she starts the car.

LATE EVENING: STARS HOLLOW

"So how's school?" Lorelai asks as she and Rory sit on the couch after eating.

"Going good. How's the Inn?"

"Business is up. Sookie is coming up with a new menu and Michel is as charming as ever."

Rory smiles "Of course."

"So how are things between you and Julian?"

"Fine. He bought a townhouse in town."

"Wow... that's big."

"Yeah. He's out this way every so often so he thought why not buy a place"

"Rory are you and Julian... you know... sleeping together?"

"Mom I haven't asked if you and Luke are."

"But I'm the Mom... you are the Rory."

"Mom" Rory groans

"Oh my God... you are aren't you?" Lorelai exclaims

"I'm not saying anything." Rory says firmly.

"Rory"

"Nope." Rory shakes her head.

"Oh fine. So how is he doing?"

"He's good. Said hi." Rory looks down, 'Now or never.' "He asked me to spend part of the summer in LA with him."

Lorelai looks at Rory startled, "So what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Rory you've spent every summer the last few years away from Stars Hollow." Lorelai says

"It won't be for the whole summer Mom."

"Rory"

"I'm not asking for permission Mom... I decided to go. But the thing is I was thinking about splitting the months up between each place. Like two weeks in LA and two weeks here."

"Rory are you sure about going?"

"I like him Mom." 'OK truth is I'm madly in love with him but she doesn't know that.' "I just want to get to know him in his own world."

"Rory"

"Come on Mom you like him... I think even more than Dean. And you definitely like him more than Jess."

"True. I just worry"

"Trust me Mom Julian isn't going to let anything happen to me."

"Alright if you want my blessing than go... but you are telling your Grandparents. I am not going to tell them... Emily will blame me."

"I'll tell them. Besides they like him."

"Go... enjoy the California sun. Bring me lots of presents."

"Of course." Rory hugs her Mom.

"You really like him"

"He's a good guy." Rory smiles

"So what will you do in California?"

"A lot of sleep and sun." Rory muses

"And?"

"I haven't figured the rest out." Rory shrugs

"Beaches, fun... a hot guy." Lorelai sighs. "My baby's growing up"

'Wait til you find out how grown up I am.' Rory thinks as she listens to her Mom talk. 'Alls good. What else can go wrong? Well Mom finding out before we tell her wouldn't be good but Julian says no one knows.'

TBC…

Thanks for all of the reviews. I think this might be my most reviewed fic on I hope you like this chapter. If you want to read more of my work on http/inquisitive1swork. 


	8. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

MONTH LATER: DORM

Rory walks the quad lost in thought

"Rory"

Rory starts out of her thoughts looking up to see Dean outside her building, "Dean what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Have a minute."

"No. I have a lot going on Dean. Besides don't you have your wife at home?" Rory snaps moving around Dean.

"Rory" Dean grabs her arm.

"Dean let me go." Rory hisses trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"Rory come on can we talk"

"I believe she said let go." A voice says

Hearing the lightly accented voice Rory looks over to see a dark haired man

"Who are you?" Dean demands

"My employer would not take well to you manhandling his girl."

"Dean just go." Rory pulls her arm out of his grasp.

"Rory"

"I swear Dean if you don't leave I will call Lindsey and tell her you came here. And right now there is one person here who can say you approached me."

"Fine." Dean walks away.

Rory looks at the man, "How long have you been watching me?"

"On and off for over a month. My name is Simon."

"I don't need someone watching me."

"They don't interfere... I only do when it is needed."

"Look if you mention Dean being here he will not be happy."

"I know. He is quite protective of you."

"Just don't tell him. I don't need trouble from Lindsey accusing me of things that didn't happen."

Simon nods "Whatever you want."

"Thanks. I have to get to some work." Rory removes her keys unlocking the door she enters the building.

HOUR LATER: JET

"Where is she? I should be there in a few hours. Thank you." Sark hangs up then dials another number.

"Hi"

Sark frowns hearing her tone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Where are you?"

"On my way to town. I managed to convince Jack to let me have the weekend off."

"Oh"

"Don't sound happy about that"

"Long day. Talk later?"

"Sure." Sark says puzzled at her tone. "I will be there in a while."

"'k"

HOUR LATER: TOWNHOUSE

Sark enters the master bedroom to find Rory sitting on the oversized chair staring out the window. "Rory"

Rory looks up, "Hi" she says morosely.

"I need a shower first then we'll talk OK? I haven't had a shower yet today."

Rory nods

Sark unbuttons his shirt tossing it in the hamper in the closet as he secures his gun in the gun safe. He enters the bathroom frowning when he notices, what he realizes quickly is a pregnancy test. "Rory" he calls a moment later then steps out of the bathroom to find Rory still sitting in the chair her knees pulled to her chest as she stares out the window. "Rory" he walks over to the chair crouching before her "are you..."

Rory nods

Sark closes his eyes, "How long have you suspected?"

"Few days." Rory answers softly her voice cracking.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"What was I supposed to say Julian? 'Oh hi honey. How are you? By the way I think I'm pregnant.'" Rory says sarcastically tears filling her eyes.

"Rory" Sark watches as she starts to cry then pulls her close.

Rory buries her face in his shoulder her arms around his neck.

"Shh" He shifts lifting Rory he takes her place in the chair. 'This is not good.' He presses his lips to her hair.

Rory burrows into his embrace

LATER

Kissing Rory's forehead Sark speaks, "Are we going to discuss this?"

Rory shrugs

"Rory" Sark strokes her cheek "we need too"

"I know" Rory sighs "can it wait? I just... I want to sleep."

Sark nods "We will talk in the morning."

NEXT MORNING

Rory closes her eyes feeling her husband stroke her cheek with his thumb

"Have you talked to Lorelai yet?"

Rory shakes her head

"Why not?"

Rory shrugs

Sark exhales heavily, "Rory silence isn't going to keep this conversation from happening."

"I know." Rory moves close tucking her head under his chin. "What am I supposed to do?" She whispers

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She mumbles

"Do you want to have it or not?"

Rory lifts her shoulder "What's your preference?"

"Its not my decision to make Rory."

"I may be the one who's pregnant but it is half you." Rory points out. "And don't give me that crap about it being only my choice." She sits up pulling her knees to her chest.

Sark takes a deep breath sitting up he wraps his arms around her kissing her shoulder, "Rory"

"Part of me does want to have it."

"But" Sark prompts

"I can't"

"If that is what you want."

"What other choice is there? I mean you are in Los Angeles... I'm here. You obviously can't move here."

"And you won't move to Los Angeles." He absently rubs her arm as he kisses her head. "If this is what you want"

"I don't but we're not ready." She swallows heavily "I called the clinic and made the appointment." She gets out of bed heading to the bathroom leaving Sark to stare after her.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Rory what is this?" Sark demands when he notices a bruise in the form of fingerprints on her upper arm.

"Its nothing."

"Rory" he says firmly

Rory shrugs "It was an accident."

"Who grabbed you?" He demands

Rory looks down

"Rory" he tilts her chin up, "Who?"

"Dean" she whispers then winces at his expression.

Sark steps away from Rory heading to the bedroom.

"Julian" Rory follows him "its just a bruise."

"He shouldn't have touched you." Sark pulls on his shirt "He hurt you"

"Julian just leave it alone."

"I told you Rory if he ever even slightly hurt you"

Rory grabs his wrist "Leave it alone."

"He could have done worse."

"He wouldn't hurt me on purpose. He wanted to talk but I was in a hurry."

"He shouldn't have even touched you."

"Just leave it alone... please" Rory pleads

At her plea Sark stops relenting in his need to return the injury, "Fine... but if he touches you again" he trails off

Rory steps into his arms

Sark wraps his arms around her kissing her head.

'I have to do this... we aren't ready to be parents.'

"Rory are you sure about this?" Sark questions after a few minutes of standing in silence.

"No" Rory sniffles

"You haven't told Lorelai have you?"

Rory shakes her head, "I know what she'd say. She would turn it into being about her. I don't think I can handle Lorelai drama right now."

"It is your choice to tell her." Sark kisses her head. "If you aren't sure about this Rory..."

Rory pulls back looking at him, "There's no other choice. We can't have a baby when we barely see each other. You can't quit your job... and I can't leave my family."

"I want you to be sure Rory." Sark whispers

"I am." She whispers "As sure as I can be." She steps out of his arms walking out of the bedroom.

Sark stares after her 'She won't change her mind.'

LATE EVENING

"What would you like for dinner?" Sark inquires as Rory lies on the living room couch.

"I'm not hungry."

"Rory" Sark sits on the edge of the couch, "You didn't eat breakfast or lunch... you need to eat something." He brushes her hair back.

"You haven't said anything since we came home."

"I know if you want to talk about it you will." Sark reasons as he brushes her hair back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rory shakes her head.

"When you do we will." He kisses her forehead. "Now you need to eat. What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese?"

"Alright. Anything else?"

Rory shakes her head

"Alright grilled cheese it is." Sark kisses her forehead then stands walking into the kitchen.

HALF HOUR LATER

Rory rests her head on Sark's chest as they lie on the couch together watching a movie. "Julian"

"Hmm"

"I do want kids... one day."

"I know." He kisses her head. "When we're ready and I am able to give you a normal life we will if you want."

"Is that going to happen?" Rory inquires as she lifts her head to look at him. "Can you walk away from all of that?"

"I doubt I will be able to leave for good... but I promise it won't be full time or as dangerous as it has been."

"Will we have normal?"

"My agreement was until we bring down all members of the Covenant, Alliance, and all of Irina's former associates."

"What then?"

"As long as I behave I will have my freedom... with stipulations."

"Like what?"

"No access to large amounts of money. No association with former associates... friendly or not. No association with Irina. I will not be allowed to come and go as I please. I'm better my tracker will become more... permanent and with deadly implications."

"Oh"

"I don't regret my choice Rory." He says firmly.

"I know." Rory smiles faintly before returning her head to his chest. "I love you Julian."

"I love you too Rory." He kisses her head, "I promise... one day things will be better. We won't have to hide."

"I know."

"Everything will work out." Sark promises. "I will give you the life you deserve."

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Sark reaches for Rory frowning when he realizes the bed is empty. He turns his head to find Rory sitting in the overstuffed leather chair with a lamp on her journal open on her lap. He watches her sensing her deep thoughts as she writes

'Part of me says it was the best thing to do... but the part of me says it wasn't. Which side of me is protesting? I know the maternal side isn't at odds with my decision... I think it actually agrees with what I did. We couldn't have raised a child like this... being apart... his job... school.

But part of me the side that points out Mom and Dad had me says I did a stupid thing. I know we could have worked things out... we might have been able to compromise... but compromise doesn't work for kids does it?

I do feel some guilt though... how can I not? It was part of us. I won't get into the whole life from conception issue... I can't... I'm afraid that if I do get into that debate I will feel even worse.

Julian is being very... distant about this. I know it has nothing to do with my decision... its having to do with him wanting me to feel... comfortable. But I do wonder what he would have said if I had decided to go through with it... would he have protested? Or accepted?'

She stops writing staring at her journal lost in thought.

"Darling"

Rory looks towards the bed to see Sark is awake

"Its late. What are you doing up?" He questions as he stands he walks over to where Rory is sitting and sits on the footstool.

"I couldn't sleep... and I didn't want to wake you." Rory shrugs

"Next time wake me." Sark runs his hands over his face.

"You looked all peaceful." Rory sets her journal on the table. "I know you don't get much sleep when you're working."

"One of the hazards of being a spy." Sark shrugs "Truth is, here is the only time I feel... like I can sleep. Like here is the only place I feel normal."

"What if I had said I wanted to go through with the pregnancy?"

"I don't know." Sark admits

"Would you have tried talking me into having an abortion?"

"I really don't know Rory. Part of me says no... part of me says yes."

"Fifty fifty?"

Sark nods leaning forward he rests his arms on his knees "I admit the part of me that wants to give you the whole normal life would have jumped for joy at the idea of having a child. But my other side... would have protested because of the dangers of what I am right now. I'm not free to give you a normal life you want. But I promise it will happen."

"I know"

Sark stands leaning down he kisses her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too."

"Ready to go back to bed?"

Rory nods starting to stand only to have Sark pick her up.

Sark shifts Rory in his arms turning off the lamp he carries her over to the bed. As they settle in bed Sark pulls her close, "Go back to sleep my love."

Rory drifts off to sleep feeling safe and content in her husband's arms. 'This is where I belong.'

Sark kisses her head one last time before following her into sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Sark smiles seeing Rory curled up in bed watching a cartoon, "What are you watching?"

"Aladdin. One of the best Disney movies made." Rory replies "The Genie always makes me laugh... so does Apu."

"Apu?"

"The monkey. Never can understand what he says but still... makes me laugh."

"Ahh" Sark joins her in bed.

"Where did you go?"

"I went for a run. Do you want breakfast?"

"Not yet." Rory snuggles against him her eyes on the movie.

"You constantly surprise me."

"Good... makes things interesting."

HOUR LATER

Rory smiles watching Sark move around the kitchen making breakfast. "You do realize cooking is going to be your job around here?"

"I kind of figured that." Sark laughs

"Not my fault I can't cook... blame Mom. She raised me on PopTarts, coffee, pizza, and Luke's. The few times we even attempted to cook... were disastrous." Rory laughs

"I bet." Sark agrees

"Blame my Grandparents... she was raised with housekeepers and cooks so she never had to learn how to cook."

"I have no problem with cooking... helps me relax."

"Well then you can have it... cooking would stress me out." Rory says just as the doorbell rings. "I'll get that"

"Rory"

"I feel fine." Rory assures kissing his cheek as she walks out of the kitchen. She opens the door to find Dean standing on the doorstep, "What are you doing here?" She asks stepping out onto the porch, "How did you find me?"

"Paris. Only after I promised to leave you alone after we talked."

"Dean don't alright. I don't want to talk to you."

"I wanted to apologize for everything that's happened. I have let Lindsey believe whatever she wanted... and let her accuse you of everything"

Sark frowns when Rory doesn't return to the kitchen. Realizing breakfast is ready Sark turns off the stove making his way to the front door, "Rory" he reaches the door to find Rory talking to Dean. "Forrester." He says coldly

Rory looks at Sark seeing the rage and disgust in his eyes, "You promised." She reminds him.

Sark nods "Fine." He kisses her head glaring at Dean, "Touch her and your arm will no longer be attached to your body." He turns walking back into the house.

"Is he always like this?"

"Only when he thinks people have hurt me." Rory answers as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry about that Rory. I never"

"You should have thought about that the day you told me you were going to marry her. Should have thought about that the day you invited me and Mom to the wedding. Or the night you beat the crap out of Jess because you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous"

"Even if you weren't jealous you beat up my boyfriend... just because he and I got into an argument that was none of your business." Rory points out

"Let me remind you he did cause a car accident"

"The word being accident" Rory points out "And why are you apologizing now? You never have before."

"I've had enough of her jealousy... I filed for divorce."

"And you came here now why? Apologizes are late for everything Dean. Apologizes are deserved when the event happens. And that's pretty heartless of you to file for divorce when she's pregnant."

Dean shrugs "I had planned to file before she became pregnant. I thought she would relax but she is still on me... she still gets on my case. I even talk to Lane she accuses me of cheating on her." Dean sighs, "I screwed things up but I did what she wanted and she can't get over it."

Rory shakes her head, "You've become incredibly heartless. The Dean I remember wouldn't have hurt anyone... no matter how angry or hurt he was." She takes a deep breath, "Good bye Dean." She walks into the house closing the door. She takes a deep breath heading back to the kitchen where she finds Sark pouring drinks. "Breakfast smells good." She steps up to him her arms going around his waist.

"What did he want?"

"To apologize for everything Lindsey's said or done over the years. But his apology is late."

"At least he did"

"He also wanted to tell me he filed for divorce."

Sark frowns "Isn't she pregnant?"

Rory nods "I told him that's pretty heartless to do. Enough about Dean and that craziness... I'm hungry."

"Good." Sark kisses her forehead.

"Thanks for not overreacting when you saw him."

"I promised that I wouldn't hurt him."

"I know... but thanks."

LATER

Rory smiles feeling Sark kiss her head, 'God I love this man.' She burrows close

Sark tightens his arms around Rory, 'This is my heart and soul... no one will take her from me.' Just than the comfortable silence is disturbed as a phone rings, "Yours?"

Rory nods "Probably Mom. I'll call her later."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm. I really don't want to deal with Lorelai drama right now."

"Just call her later."

"I will." Rory promises "Its almost summer vacation."

"I know. Do you still plan to come to Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"Good." He runs his fingers through her hair. "What would you like to do while in LA?"

"I'm not sure. Mostly I want an actual vacation. I haven't had an actual lazy summer vacation since before Chilton."

"And what is your idea of a lazy vacation?"

"Doing whatever I want."

"Well that can be done." Sark kisses her head.

"But mostly I want to spend time with you."

"Even if it means I'm gone for days at a time?"

"I can handle it."

"What are you going to do when I'm not around?" Sark inquires

"Read. Sleep."

"See your ex?"

"I don't know." Rory snuggles closer. "I mean Jess and I always had fun. And he's as sarcastic as me and Mom."

"But?"

"The last time we saw each other we had a fight."

"You miss him."

"I admit there are times I do. We could talk about books... movies... everything. Things with Jess were always... comfortable. He never pressured me to admit feelings... or anything else."

"And Dean?"

"The first time he ever told me he loved me... we ended up breaking up."

"Oh yes I forgot about that."

"As much as Dean and I didn't fight... Jess and I did. Even if I did decide to call Jess, he probably wouldn't want to talk to me. He's known for grudges."

"Against you? I can't believe that."

Rory laughs "Nice." She lifts her head, "Why did you ask me if I was going to see him?"

"You said he lives in LA. Besides I thought you would want to see a friend."

"And if I did see him... what would you say?"

"As long as he keeps his hands off what's mine... I have no problem with him." Sark kisses her gently.

Rory kisses him back and soon the kiss deepens.

Sark reluctantly breaks the passionate kiss, "We can't." he says with a groan

Rory flinches "I know." She rests her head on his shoulder nuzzling his neck ignoring the tears that have fallen.

Sark tightens his arms around her as he feels her body shake in silent tears. He presses his lips to her head, 'Mourn my love... for mourning will help you move on.'

EVENING

"What" Rory laughs when she sees Sark holding her foot in one hand and a bottle of nail polish in his other hand, "What are you doing?"

"Amusing myself." Sark grins at her before starting to paint her toenails.

"Done this before?"

Sark shrugs "Alison" he winces at the mention of his former lover. "She used to talk me into it." He laughs

"And how did she manage to talk you into painting her toenails?"

"We were usually drunk by then." He shrugs

"Do you miss her?"

"There are times I wish she was still around." Sark admits

"What was she like?"

"You wouldn't have liked her darling."

"Why not?"

Sark pauses in his work choosing his words carefully, "She was vicious... cruel. And she had an intense jealous streak... even if we were never loyal to each other she would still get jealous about women I met not involved with work."

"Oh"

"She'd bloody hate you." Sark muses. "She would see you as much of a threat as she saw Sydney to be."

Rory watches his slow, steady movements "Is that why she tried to kill Sydney?"

Sark nods, "It was her order. If Sydney hadn't figured out Ali wasn't Francie... she would be dead. I tried talking her out of it... she wouldn't listen."

"What happened to her?"

"Sydney's friend killed her. I had mourned her once... I couldn't do it twice."

"Did you love her?"

"As much as I could; considering what we were and all that had happened in our lives together and apart." He shrugs continuing to paint her toenails.

Rory sits there watching as he works with meticulously. "What else don't I know about you?"

"You know all that is relevant."

"What about what you don't think is relevant?"

"Only what would give you nightmares."

"Hello watched Friday the 13th at the age of eight."

Sark looks at her amused, "Movies and real life are quite different darling."

"I know" Rory huffs "Its just you never say much about it."

"Not much to say." Sark replies glancing at her briefly. "I killed, I stole, I destroyed all who stood in my way."

"Why?"

"It was how I was raised... all I knew." Sark shrugs

"What about when you were a boy... what did you dream of being?"

"Anything other than Lazarey," He laughs dryly "But that went to hell. In the end I became just like him."

"What was he like?"

"Cruel... brillant... sadistic... manipulative." Sark answers "A lousy father... hell a lousy person."

"What about your Mom?"

Sark stills for a moment before replying, "I don't really remember much about her." Sark pauses "She died before my fifth birthday."

"Oh."

"A few months after she died... I was banished to school."

"And you hated it."

Sark nods moving onto her other foot. "I was around other children who were as smart as I was so that was a bonus."

"So what were you... loner, jock, nerd, or bully?"

"All." Sark says after a moment of thought.

"All huh?"

"It depended on my mood. For days I could be buried in books and ignoring all around me. Other days I could spend outside playing sports. And there were times I was a bully."

"I was always the nerd. Even when I was little I always had a book with me." She giggles as his fingers brush the underside of her foot. "Be careful. Ticklish feet here."

"Sorry darling." He kisses the top of her foot before going back to work.

Rory watches him smiling at his intense expression, 'He's so cute when he's thinking.' "Wonder what people would think if they knew you painted my toenails?"

Sark snickers "They would think I was even crazier than they already believe."

"Crazy is someone who decides they want the biggest pizza ever... regardless of Kirk getting cheese burns."

"Your Mother?"

"Of course. Then there was the time she decided all she wanted to eat on her birthday was chocolate. That didn't end well... she ended up so sick that she swore off chocolate for two days."

Sark looks at Rory amused, "Must have been the longest two days of her life."

"Mmm. Then the Founders Day punch last year." Rory giggles. "Now that was funny. She ended up dancing on top of tables... and kissed Kirk."

"Now that is funny." Sark chuckles

"Mmm. My Mom is amusing." Rory agrees. "Once we stole a gnome from Taylor's yard."

"What did you do with it?"

"We talked Luke into putting it on top of the church. He almost fell off the roof." She giggles at the memory. "Anyway Taylor paid Kirk to get the gnome down... Kirk ended up getting stuck on the roof and they had to call the Fire Department to get him down."

"I can believe it." Sark smiles "There" he finishes with her last toe putting the cap back on.

Rory smiles looking at his handiwork, "Nice"

Sark kisses her "Don't ruin my hard work." He rolls off the bed heading into the bathroom.

Rory looks at her toes then smiles at Sark as he joins her. 'He's something else.' She thinks as he kisses her temple.

LATE SUNDAY MORNING

Feeling Sark kiss her head Rory lifts her head and smiles

"You've been staring out the window for a while." Sark states as he sits on the footstool.

Rory shrugs "Just thinking."

"About?"

Rory glances at him then looks back out the window, "Everything that has happened this last year."

"And?"

"I don't know... I was just thinking about it." Rory tilts her head, "What have you been doing?"

"Some work." Sark shrugs

"Oh" Rory says sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Sunday."

"Hey I'm going to be back in a few weeks and then we will have a lot of time to spend together." He stands carefully picking Rory up he takes her place on the chair. "No having to avoid this" he lifts her hand to look at her ring. "Well for the most part."

"Who knows about me?"

"Only those I work with directly... and Irina." Sark kisses her shoulder. "All the ones who know about you know what I would do if any harm came to you... and add Jack into the mix." He chuckles "All would run scared if they crossed me... then add Jack and Irina... someone would be better off taking their own life rather than crossing them."

"Are you getting along with your Dad?"

"We're the same as we've always been. He threatens to send me to lock up just to keep me in line... I guess that is his way of punishing me when I do something that annoys him."

"Maybe in some way he is trying to make up for the past." Rory suggests

"Perhaps but" Sark muses, "we will never be the 'happy family.' There is too much bad blood between all of us. And if Sydney marries Boy Scout... there will be even more tension."

"Do you think she would marry him?"

"I have no idea. I hope not but" Sark shrugs "Sydney has always done what she wanted."

"When I was little I wanted siblings." Rory admits

"I think every only child wants a sibling growing up." Sark muses

"But I admit I love being an only child. I always had Mom's attention... and Dad's when he was around."

"I just wanted someone else around." Sark remarks

Rory nods "So now that you have siblings"

"Drive me bloody crazy. Sydney always thinks she has the right to know what I'm up too. Nadia leaves me alone for the most part."

"Isn't that what siblings are supposed to be like?"

"They say so but then again we all grew up believing we were only children."

"Good point."

"We try to get along but Vaughn accusing me of doing something whenever something goes wrong... doesn't help."

"I bet."

"Sydney and I have always worked well together... we just don't get along outside of the field."

"What about Nadia?"

"We get along fine in the field and out. We have no history with each other unlike Sydney and I." He kisses her head.

"Oh" Rory snuggles close

Sark tightens his arms around her, 'One day I will never have to leave her.'

LATE AFTERNOON

"I will see you in a few weeks... if not sooner."

Rory nods

"Rory" Sark begins his voice showing his uncertainty

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"We should... one day."

"I know" Rory smiles sadly "one day."

Sark watches as a tear falls down her cheek and he gently brushes it away with his thumb. "When you do"

Rory nods "You better go." She kisses him lightly. "I love you"

"I love you as well." Sark grabs his back and walks out the door leaving Rory in the foyer.

Rory watches as his car pulls out of the driveway. 'I made the right decision. I can barely stand seeing him leave... with a baby it would have put even more pressure on us. It wouldn't have been fair to anyone... especially a child. When we're ready... we'll have one.'

TBC…

AN: Well here's another chapter but there won't be more until I figure out the chapter I'm currently working on. Maybe next week or the week after. Sorry… just got to get the chapter I'm working on figured out.


	9. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

2 WEEKS LATER

"Another school year done." Rory sighs as she looks around the empty dorm room.

"So ready for your summer in LA?" Paris asks grinning.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?" Paris asks "Internship? Summer program at Stanford or UCLA?"

"No... an actual summer vacation where I do nothing unless I feel like it. Something I haven't done since before Chilton."

"Sounds boring." Paris states "All that inactivity."

Rory smiles seeing Sark walk into the dorm, "Oh something tells me things won't be boring."

Paris groans seeing the two staring at each other, "At least you two will be away from me when you make out."

"PARIS" Rory laughs

"Was that the last box?" Sark inquires

Rory nods

"Well have fun this summer. Email me. Call me." Paris says rushed.

"I will." Rory promises as they hug.

"ACE" Logan bounds into the room sweeping Rory up in a hug.

Rory laughs "Logan put me down"

"Oh sorry man." Logan grins at Sark.

"Hug her all you want... try anything else and I'll remove body parts." Sark smiles charmingly at Rory knowing if he takes the edge off the threat she won't get mad at him.

"Fair warning. If I had Ace I'd threaten all men." Logan grins

"So Logan what are you up too this summer?" Paris asks

"Guys want to hit the Bahamas for a few weeks. After that" Logan shrugs "not sure. Maybe come visit my favorite future reporter." He looks at Sark, "If you have no problem with it man."

"Rory's choice." Sark shrugs

"Rory" Finn says happily as he also picks Rory up swinging her around. "Sorry mate" He apologizes to Sark. "Just adore Ace."

"Who doesn't" Logan grins

"Where's Colin?"

"Trying to get the phone number of the girl across the hall." Finn answers. "She's shooting him down... but you know Colin."

"Ugh I am out of this freak event." Paris huffs "Call me Rory."

"I will." Rory promises as her friend walks out of the room.

"What's with Paris?" Finn asks

"Paris is Paris." Rory shrugs

"So what are we going to do without our Ace?" Finn questions with a whine. "What are us poor out of control rich boys going to do?" He asks

"Yeah who is going to keep us from doing something stupid?" Logan grumbles

"Well you guys will just have to learn how to take care of yourselves and be good." Rory smiles

"But Rory you are our conscience." Finn sighs. "You keep us under control."

"I'm sure you guys will get along fine without me." Rory assures

"But without our Ace... we could get into trouble." Logan sighs

"Well boys... time to grow up."

"But we don't want too" Finn grumbles

"You guys will be fine. But I will check in and remind you that you that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"That's all we need." Finn looks at Sark, "You better take care of Ace for us."

"Oh she'll be fine." Sark pulls Rory close kissing her head.

Rory grabs Sark's arm pushing up his sleeve she looks at his watch, "We should get going. We have to get all of this done then be at Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner... or we'll get a lecture about being late."

"Ooh dinner with the Gilmore family... that's a fun night." Logan grins

"Hey be nice. You wouldn't know me if it wasn't for Grandma." Rory sticks her tongue out as she and Sark walk out of the dorm.

"Later Ace."

"Later Huntzberger. Bye Phinneaus."

"Don't call me that." Finn yells

LATER

Sark glances at Rory, "Are you alright darling?" He asks

Rory looks at him and smiles, "I'm fine. How is work?"

"More paperwork than I like. But the good side is I'm not in a cell and I still get to be in the game."

"And you like it."

Sark shrugs "I'm good at it." He reaches for her hand squeezing it. "How did your exams go?"

"Hard but I think I did alright. I'll find out in a month or so. I'm not going to stress about it. This is going to be an actual summer vacation. No stressing over school."

"Good." He kisses her hand. "How is your mother handling the fact you'll be with me?"

"Decently good. She likes you so that makes it easier for her. But she's worried I'm going to see Jess."

"Are you?"

Rory shrugs "I have no idea. Part of me wants too... at least to apologize for yelling at him the last time. But part of me says to avoid him."

"I'm glad I'm not the jealous type." Sark grins

"You definitely aren't." Rory smiles back, "And why is that?"

Sark shrugs "It is a waste of emotion. If I thought I had reason to be jealous perhaps I would be. But I'm not... and your exes don't give me any reason to be jealous." He smirks "I am the far better man."

"And such an ego you have." Rory says dryly.

"I do not have an ego. I just happen to know that despite the fact your mother doesn't know about our marriage she would approve more than she would if you were married to Bagboy... or Jess."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can give you all that you want... and deserve." Sark kisses her knuckles.

Rory smiles

"Well only until she found out what I do and did for a living." Sark muses as he pulls into the driveway of the townhouse. "So what have you figured out what you are going to tell your family about next years tuition?" Sark inquires

"No." Rory replies as they step out of the car. Opening the back passenger doors they each grab a box from the back seat. "I'll figure that out later." She sighs as they walk up to the house. Setting the box down she unlocks the front door pushing it open. "I don't know why you are insisting of paying for college. My Grandparents are fine with it. Granted I'm indebt until I'm sixty for Chilton and Yale." She muses as she kicks the front door shut following Sark into the living room.

Sark sets the box down and as Rory sets hers down he pulls her close, "You're my wife that's why." He kisses her quickly.

Rory smiles against his lips, "Thanks... keeps me and Mom from going into debt with Grandma and Grandpa. Grandpa's fine... but Grandma... she guilts Mom. Then Mom gets upset and vents... then I feel guilty for going." Rory rambles

"Well no more of that. If you had mentioned it to me before you wouldn't have had that this last school year." Sark kisses her forehead. "Now we should get the rest of the boxes inside." He kisses her once more on the lips then steps back.

The two work in silence as they bring in the boxes. "What time are we supposed to leave tomorrow?" Rory asks after they bring in the last boxes.

"I told the pilot to be ready at any time. What time would you like to leave?" Sark asks setting the last box down.

Rory nods at her suitcase and backpack in the corner, "I'm packed for whenever." At Sark's amused expression she shrugs, "I'm not a last minute packer. Never have been. I was pretty much packed for the backpacking trip a week before we left." She says sheepishly. "I ended up having to pack for Mom as well... she waited until the night before."

"Some people are like that."

"Are you?"

Sark shrugs "I am always ready to leave. I learned young that attachment to objects is useless... especially when you have to leave at any moment." He frowns thoughtfully, "Plus with my other homes I never needed to pack because I had clothes and such at those homes and in other areas as well."

"Oh." Rory sighs looking at the boxes scattered around the living room. "How is it I go to school with a certain amount of stuff and leave with more?" She wonders. "I'm not the packrat of the family."

Sark chuckles kissing her temple

Rory turns her head and smiles "Still adore me?" She asks teasingly.

"More than anything my darling."

Rory turns to face him fully her arms going around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well."

HALF HOUR LATER

Rory giggles as Sark nuzzles her neck "Julian"

Sark lifts his head smirking he's about to speak when a phone rings.

"Mine" Rory gently pushes him off her

"Ignore it."

"Its probably my Mom. She'll just keep calling until I answer." She kisses his cheek then grabs his shirt pulling it on she stands walking out of the living room to the kitchen.

Sark lies on the living room floor staring at the ceiling.

"Hi Mom. No its a good time."

"No its not a good time." Sark grumbles as he reaches for his pants, he pulls them on buttoning them as he stands he heads into the kitchen grabbing a pad of paper.

Rory looks at him curiously.

Sark shoves the pad over to her kissing her head as he walks pass her.

Rory reads the quickly scrawled note.

'No Lorelai its not a good time... my husband's making me scream in pleasure'

Rory blushes wadding up the paper she turns throwing it at Sark's head as he stands behind her at the counter pouring a glass of wine.

Sark turns his head smirking at Rory. He corks the bottle and takes a sip of the wine joining Rory at the counter to find her reply.

'You are such an ass.'

'I know.' Sark writes back.

"Yes everything is packed up. It took two trips to get it here. Yeah he's fine with it being here. Yes I know he's sweet."

'And rich.' Sark writes on the pad of paper.

Rory smiles "No he's doing some work." She picks up the pen writing back, 'And adorably cute.'

'I know.' Sark writes back then takes a sip of his wine.

"No, Paris isn't sure what she's doing this summer. None of them are." Rory writes back, 'Ego much?'

Sark smiles as he writes his reply. 'Just honest. Besides if everyone was as honest as me the world would be so much better.'

Rory smiles at his note, "Yes we'll be at Grandma and Grandpa's. Grandma knows he's coming to dinner. I know Grandma isn't liking the whole fact I'm spending the summer with him... alone."

'Hey I'm going to be a perfect gentleman.' Sark writes

Rory smiles "Mom he'll be on his best behavior. Besides he's going to be at work most of the time. No I won't be bored." Rory sighs. "Because I can always amuse myself... besides I'm looking forward to having a peaceful vacation."

6PM: GILMORE HOUSE

Rory smiles at her Mom as she gets out of the car.

"Mini-me."

"Mom" Rory hugs her Mom.

"Hey Julian. How's life? Sure about keeping my offspring all summer?"

"Mom I'm not going to be there all summer."

"OK most of the summer." Lorelai corrects

"Offers open for you to come out at anytime." Sark states

"Oh I might just take you up on that." Lorelai smiles "We can always go to Disneyland and make fun of the people in the costumes."

"Ooh we can make fun of the parents with screaming kids."

"No... that's just mean." Lorelai shakes her head. "But we can make fun of the people who puke after rides."

"Mom there will be none of what happened the last time we went to an amusement park." Rory warns

"So I learned my lesson. No tequila and hot dogs the night before going on rides."

"Tequila, yes. Hot dogs" Sark winces

"What don't like fast food?" Lorelai demands

"I wasn't raised on it so I never had had the taste for it." Sark shrugs as they reach the door and Emily opens it.

"Rory" Emily hugs her granddaughter.

"Hi Grandma" Rory smiles

"Julian it is good to see you."

"You as well Emily."

"Lorelai" Emily nods at her daughter as she ushers her granddaughter into the house.

"What did you do this time?" Sark asks softly.

"Hung up on her." Lorelai answers as she closes the door behind them.

"Ahh." Sark nods

"So Rory are you ready for your trip?"

"Yes Grandma. I'm packed and ready to go."

"Good." Emily nods "Now what are you planning to do?" She asks

"Relax. I'm not going to plan anything like I have done in the past. This is a complete relaxing vacation."

"Good." Emily nods "But still try to do something educational."

"I will Grandma."

8PM

Rory and Lorelai step out onto the patio, "I want you to have fun Rory."

"I will Mom."

"I know you don't want to plan anything this summer... but please be careful. And not just with being out in LA... are you two careful?"

"Mom" Rory groans, "you gave me this lecture at 14. We are."

"You just have a lot to do with your life. I just"

"Don't want it curtailed with an unplanned pregnancy."

"Well yeah."

"Its not an issue Mom. Trust me."

"Do you love him?"

Rory looks into the house where Sark is talking to her Grandparents, "Yeah I do. And he loves me too."

"I can tell." Lorelai smiles

"He's a complicated guy... I know that but he's a good guy."

"As long as you're happy."

"I am." Rory smiles at her Mom. "He may be complicated but he doesn't pull me into it and he doesn't push me away."

"Just what you need."

"Plus he puts up with the Gilmore craziness."

"Rory just keep in mind that you are 20..."

"Mom I'm a big girl whatever happens, happens."

Lorelai slings her arm across Rory's shoulders, "I like him Rory... I truly do. You seem much happier since he's shown up."

"I am." Rory smiles "He's different from Dean and Jess."

"And that's what you needed."

"Yeah. Its weird... I went from the good boy to the bad boy... to one who's nothing like Dean or Jess."

"No he isn't."

"This summer is going to be good for me."

"Yeah I think it will be too babe."

'I get to be with my husband. I don't have to hide my marriage there.' Rory rests her head against her Mom's, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too kid." Lorelai kisses Rory's head. "I'm going to miss you."

"Like Julian said you could always come out and we could go to Disneyland or something."

"We'll see."

'Please don't take him up on it. As much as I love Mom... I want my husband to myself. I want to be able to kiss him when I want. I want to be able to wear my ring when I want. I want to wake up to find him beside me. I want to go to bed with him. I want to live as a normal married couple for a few months... before I have to go back to my life of lies and avoidance.'

"Just have fun."

"I will."

HALF HOUR LATER

"Have a good time. Call and check in every so often."

"I will Grandma." Rory hugs her Grandma. "Bye." She heads over to her grandfather, "Bye Grandpa."

"Bye Rory. Have fun."

"I will."

Richard looks at Sark, "You better take care of her."

"She will be perfectly safe." Sark assures.

"She better be." Lorelai warns

"Bye Mom" Rory hugs her Mom.

"Call me tomorrow."

"I call you every day." Rory points out.

"Yeah well only child you have to call me or I worry."

Rory nods "I know."

"Have fun. Behave. Don't do anything stupid."

"Mom" Rory groans

"And you... make my daughter unhappy and I will make you miserable."

"You would have to get behind my sisters and my Father for that." Sark smirks

"Well I will if I have too."

"She'll be fine." Sark promises

"See I'll be fine."

11PM: HOUSE

Sitting on Sark's feet Rory leans back against his legs reading as he does his sit-ups.

"So dinner ended fine."

"Mmm"

"What did you and Lorelai discuss outside?" Sark asks curiously.

"The basic Mom issues..." Rory shrugs

"And they are?"

"Have fun. Relax. Be careful... oh and the 'Rory your 20... not ready for kids.'"

Sark pauses hearing the faint crack in her voice. "What did you say?" He asks sitting up.

Rory shrugs turning her head, "Not much. Pretty much changed the subject."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Not for a long time. I know I should... I never have kept secrets from Mom... but I don't want to get into it with her." Rory smiles as she feels Sark's arms slip around her shoulders kissing her head.

"Worried that she would be disappointed?"

"I know she would be."

"You regret it don't you"

Rory shrugs "I don't know. I think that its a yes I regret and no I don't issue."

"How so?"

"Its... I don't know how to describe it." She takes a deep breath, "I know that it was for the best." She turns face Sark, "What about you?" At his expression she adds "And don't give me that crap about it being my body and my choice."

Sark tilts his head, "I know it hurt you and that is what hurt me." He brushes her hair behind her ear, "I don't like seeing you unhappy in anyway."

Rory pushes him onto his back and crawls on top of him tucking her head under his chin. "As much as I know we aren't ready to be parents... I do know I want to have kids."

"I know." Sark rubs her back.

"Do you?"

"Truthfully I haven't given children much thought."

"Why not?"

Sark shrugs "The women in my life before you... not the type who should be allowed to be mothers. They were either rich, spoiled, and selfish... or cruel, calculating, selfish, and murderous. Or any combination of those. Plus a few of them tried to kill me on occasion."

Rory lifts her head, "So kids were never on your mind?"

"Rory, I'm 24 and one of the most hated men in the world of spies... not something you want to bring kids into." He sighs, "Plus the kidnapping issue that would be bound to come up. At this time any child I would have or could have... could become pawns."

"So what we'll never have kids?" She demands

"Not until I stop everyone who holds a grudge against myself, Lazarey, the Derevkos, or Bristows. Hell even Nadia's past could cause trouble."

"And how long would that take?"

"I have no idea... hopefully once this current issue is dealt with... it will end. My debt to them should be paid."

"And what is that?"

"Its complicated. But one day... everything you want... you will have."

"What will you do when you are done?"

"Well Lazarey left me his companies... I was informed that the CIA is running them as fronts. Perhaps I will be able to get the companies back and run them myself... probably with CIA input of course."

"You won't be able to stop will you"

"Stop what?"

"You like being out there... doing what you have to do..."

"There are times I do like it." Sark admits "But I also like this... and I knew I couldn't have this if I had stayed doing what I did full time."

"So what when you're done with the CIA you'll still work for them from time to time?"

"Probably." At her worried expression he strokes her cheek, "But I promise... it won't be like it is now."

"Better not be." Rory warns returning her head to his chest.

NEXT MORNING

Rory slowly opens her eyes and smiles when she sees that Sark is sitting beside her reading the newspaper, "How do I put up with a guy who can wake up early?"

"Because this one brings you coffee." Sark reaches over picking up a cup handing it to Rory.

"Thanks." Rory sits up taking the coffee she takes a sip. "How long have you been up?"

"Since dawn." Sark shrugs

Rory glances at the clock "So what have you been up to for the last four hours?"

"I watched you sleep for a while. Then I went for a run. When I got back I did some work so I wouldn't have to listen to Sydney bitch later. When I was bored with that I went and got you your coffee and a newspaper." Sark shrugs

"Mmm" Rory yawns resting her head on his shoulder, "Anything interesting?"

"Not really."

They sit in silence Sark reading the newspaper, Rory drinking her coffee and scanning the newspaper as he reads.

"Any idea what time you would like to leave?" Sark inquires

"Too early for thinking here." Rory hushes just as her phone rings. She reaches over grabbing her phone off the nightstand, "Hi Mom." She greets after flipping the phone open. "Yes I just got up. MOTHER! That's not the reason why I am just getting up!"

Sark chuckles only to get smacked on the stomach

"So what are your plans for the day?" Rory asks her Mom.

LATE MORNING

Rory groans, "She's going to drive me nuts while I'm gone."

"Why do you say that?" Sark inquires as he moves around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Because this year she will be able to call whenever she wants."

"So just turn off your phone."

"I'm going to have too."

Sark glances at Rory as she wraps her arms around his waist, "I gave the housekeeper a short version of what foods you like. She said she would pick them up."

Rory nods

"Maria comes in on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for a couple hours. Pool cleaner, Henry, arrives on Fridays as does the groundskeeper, Greg. Of course the CIA hired them... wouldn't be surprised if they are former agents." He mutters

"OK."

"Oh and Irina and Nadia have a tendency to arrive when they want. They let themselves in. Hopefully Irina won't but Nadia might from time to time."

"Got it."

"Sydney and Jack only show up to yell at me but they usually yell at me while I'm still at work. I wouldn't count on family moments with them." He kisses Rory's head, "Plates?"

"Sure." Rory steps away grabbing the plates that she set on the counter behind her.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so. If I don't" Rory shrugs "just get it there."

Sark nods "Lets eat." He takes the plates heading over to the table.

EARLY AFTERNOON: JET

"What do you think?" Sark asks as he kisses Rory's head as she rests against his chest.

"About what?" Rory asks completely relaxed.

Sark chuckles "That's my Rory"

"Sorry... completely and utterly relaxed now."

"Good."

"Do you ever take vacations?" Rory asks

"Darling, I spent two years locked up in prison... not an actual vacation I know but that's the closest I had to a nonworking vacation since I started working."

"Oh"

"If things are calm perhaps we can go away for our anniversary."

"OK"

"Nap time?"

Rory nods "I think so."

Sark stands picking Rory up. "Come on." He carries her to the back of the jet opening a door to reveal a small bedroom. He sets Rory on the bed, "There you go. Take a nap."

"Stay?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a minute." He kisses her head then walks out of the room.

Rory closes her eyes and a few minutes later she opens her eyes feeling the bed shift. "Love you." She mumbles

"I love you as well darling." Sark pulls her close and the two drift off into a light nap.

6PM: LAX AIRPORT

Sark hands the porter some cash nodding his thanks as he gets into the car. He glances at Rory as he starts the car as she talks to her Mom once again.

"Everything is fine Mom. Relax. Deep breath. Stop freaking out and worrying." She rolls her eyes at Sark just as his own phone rings.

Sark groans removing his phone he flips it open, "What?"

7PM: HOUSE

Sark watches Rory look around the downstairs of the house, "Pools out back. There's a gym in the pool house. Oh and this I think you might like." He holds his hand out to Rory.

"What is it?" Rory takes his hand and follows him down the hall off the kitchen.

Sark opens a door revealing a study lined with bookcases filled with books. "Here"

Rory looks around awed by all the books. "Wow. Now this... will keep me occupied."

"That it will." Sark watches her look around. "Organized by author and language."

"Shakespeare?"

"Full collections in English, French and Italian."

"Crime and Punishment?"

"In English and Russian."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Sark kisses her head, "Explore. I will bring in your bags and take them upstairs."

'This is going to be fun.' Rory smiles as she looks around. 'Lots to read. Be able to spend time with my husband even if he is going to be at work or out of the country. This summer will help us figure out if this marriage is going to work out.' She walks out of the study and starts looking through the rooms stopping to look at the kitchen, 'Sookie would love this kitchen.' She makes her way through the dining room, living room, and formal sitting room.

HOUR LATER

"Finish exploring?" Sark asks as Rory pulls herself onto the counter as he cuts up the vegetables for their salad.

"Yep. Why live in such a big house?"

Sark shrugs "I'm used to space on my down time... more so after I got out."

"Makes sense." Rory grabs a carrot taking a bite.

"Oh yes I have one more surprise for you." Sark smiles setting the knife down he steps between Rory's legs and lifts her off the counter.

Surprised Rory wraps her arms and legs around him, "Julian"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow but... I can't." He grins kissing her nose as he carries her down the hall. He sets Rory on her feet, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Its a surprise. And surprises are supposed to be surprises. Now come on"

"Oh fine." Rory closes her eyes

Sark opens the door and turns on the light guiding Rory into the room. "Open your eyes." He says after a moment.

Rory opens her eyes to find a silver BMW. She looks at Sark

Sark holds up a set of keys, "All yours."

"But"

"No arguing this. You need a car while you are here. If it didn't bring up questions I would have replaced that car of yours."

"Hey I like that car."

"Rory its a piece of"

"Hey Grandparents gave it to me for graduation."

"Still. Its a deathtrap... this... is a perfect piece of machinery." He kisses her temple, "What do you say?"

Rory turns to face him, "You are going to spoil me aren't you?"

"Can't help it." He kisses her. "Well?"

"I love it." Rory hugs him.

Sark smiles "Good."

"Though a car wasn't necessary... I'm" she is stopped mid-sentence when he kisses her, "stop distracting me."

"Can't help it."

"Thanks"

Sark nods "Now lets go eat."

"OK" Rory follows him smiling 'Yep best summer ever.'

TBC…

AN: Its going to be long between updates on my Alias fics right now. Besides having writers block on future chapters of this fic and The Deal, I have a current fic obsession that has grown to be a longer fic than I thought. It's a Firefly Jayne/River fic. If you have an interest it will be posted on sooner or later. Not sure when. Anyway I thought I'd give you this chapter and an authors note to explain why there will be long between posts. Inquisitive1


	10. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

MONTH LATER: STARS HOLLOW

"I'm so glad you're here kid." Lorelai smiles

"So am I." Rory rests her head on her Mom's shoulder.

"So having a good time in LA?"

Rory nods "Relaxing. Reading a lot. Julian has a library filled with books."

"What else are you doing?"

"I've gotten to know his sisters."

"What are they like?"

"Sydney and Julian fight constantly. Nadia plays the peacekeeper. Their nice. Their Dad's a decent guy as well."

"What else are you doing?"

"Not much." Rory admits

"So how does it feel to be back in Stars Hollow after being in LA?" Lorelai asks

"LA's big and busy. I see why Julian doesn't like it."

"Why doesn't he leave? Move out here?"

"He has a contract." Rory sighs. "He's hoping when its done he'll be able to figure out what he wants to do."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"He's supposed to be gone for a week. He didn't want to leave me there alone for the week. His sisters are in and out as well so... he thought I'd have a better time here."

"And will you?"

"Of course." Rory grins. "I get to spend time with my favorite Mom."

"I'm your only Mom."

"Good point." Rory frowns "Think I could trade up?"

"RORY"

Rory giggles as her Mom hits her with a pillow. She grabs a pillow as well and hits her Mom.

LATER

Rory and Lorelai sit on the couch eating ice cream and watching a movie, "So you love him huh?"

Rory nods smiling, "He makes me laugh"

"An important trait in a boyfriend." Lorelai grins "So the sex?"

Rory glares at her Mom, "Do I ask about your sex life?"

"No but"

"Mom"

"Fine." Lorelai grumbles eating her ice cream.

"So my grades came in."

"How did you do?"

"Better than I expected."

"Good. What about next year? When is registration?"

"Not for a while."

"What are you going to take?"

"I've looked over the tentative schedule but I'm not going to make up my mind until the set schedule is decided."

"Good." Lorelai nods "So can I ask you something?"

"Hasn't ever stopped you"

"How serious is this relationship getting? Is it you know going to become one where I'm going to have to introduce him as my son-in-law?"

'Already is.' Rory shrugs "Things are complicated Mom. He has his job... I have school."

"I know but you seem so happy with him."

"I am." Rory assures

"Wonder what he's up too" Lorelai muses

"Who knows."

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE

Sark looks around the room noting the surveillance photos of himself... and Rory. 'Someone has been watching my wife.' Suddenly he hears a gunshot and a sharp pain. As he falls to the floor as someone steps up to him he blacks out just as he sees who it is and footsteps walk away. 'Rory' He hears the person's voice as they exit the room

"Its done."

'Rory.'

STARS HOLLOW

Rory shivers looking around

"Cold?" Lorelai asks

Rory shakes her head, "No... just a sudden chill." She looks at the ice cream, "I think I'm done."

"Rory are you OK? You never push away ice cream."

Rory shrugs "I'm full." She sets the ice cream aside pulling her knees up to her chest. 'I suddenly miss my husband. I wonder if he's OK.'

NEXT DAY: LA

"Find him." Jack orders his anger rising.

"Should I call Rory and see if she's heard from him?" Sydney asks

"He wouldn't go to her... not if he's in trouble. He's proven he's overly protective of her... he won't put her in danger." Nadia rationalizes.

"I agree." Jack nods

"I told you he would run." Vaughn states

"We all know how you feel Agent Vaughn." Jack says calmly. "You have made your feelings well known." He walks away leaving the others standing around.

"Why after all this time would he run?" Weiss wonders. "He's had plenty of opportunity before... yet he's stayed."

"Whatever the reason must be big." Nadia remarks

"He's plotting something." Vaughn shrugs "Now we stop him and lock him up for good... if he's lucky."

THAT NIGHT: STARS HOLLOW

"Yes if he does call I'll tell him to call you." Rory assures hanging up.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Oh nothing. Julian's just ignoring his sisters right now." Rory answers with a shrug. "Like he does every day."

"Sibling rivalry at its best, huh?"

Rory nods

6 NIGHTS LATER: STARS HOLLOW

Rory awakens startled when she feels a hand shake her. "Ma" she stops mid protest when the bedside lamp turns on and she sees Sark looking paler than normal. "Jul" she's stopped when he puts his finger to her lips.

"Shh. Listen."

"Your sisters called... they asked if I had seen you. Where have you" she is silenced when he kisses her. "You had me worried." She whispers

"Shh... I don't have much time. Something happened... I have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Its complicated Darling."

"Julian what is..."

"I was looking into a situation... and someone tried to kill me."

"Who?"

"I don't know who... but I have to leave." He reaches out brushing her hair back, "I want you to come with me."

"But... Mom... school" Rory protests

Sark nods kissing her forehead, "I love you more than life." He whispers. "When the time is right... I will come back for you."

Rory stares at him tears filling her eyes, "Julian"

"Whatever you need Jack will take care of it. Simon will be around as well. They will be around if you need anything." He kisses her lightly. "I love you" he stands heading to the bedroom door.

"Julian"

Sark stops looking at Rory who is standing. "Rory I can't stay here"

"I want to come with you"

"Rory"

Rory steps up to him, "You are my husband..." she cups his cheek, "I want to be with you."

"This means you leave your Mother... your Grandparents... everything. No birthday's with your fam..."

Rory kisses him, "You are my family as well."

"Are you sure about this?" Sark asks stunned. "This will change everything for you... we will be on the run. Especially once they realize you are with me... I don't know if I will be able to keep you safe."

"You will." Rory whispers "You'll find a way... I just... I have a hard enough time being apart for two weeks at a time... how am I supposed to be without you for more than that?"

"You could divorce me... move on to someone... normal. Someone who won't cause you pain... someone who can give you a normal life now... rather than later."

Rory shakes her head, "I don't care about that... I want to be with you. I need to be with you."

"I want you to be sure... this isn't something you can go back on. If you come with me... I don't know if or when we'll be back."

"I know" Rory kisses him lightly. "I need to leave Mom a note."

"Make it fast. We don't have long." He looks around Rory's room. "What do you want to take with you?"

Rory grabs a pad of paper off her desk and begins to write, "The photo album on the bottom shelf of my bookcase. My backpack is in the closet."

"What else?"

"My copy of Catcher in the Rye... oh and my ring its on the upper ledge inside my closet."

Sark opens the closet and reaches up onto the ledge pulling down a taped ring box and opens it removing the ring. Walking over to the desk he lifts up Rory's left hand and slips the ring onto her finger.

"Thanks" Rory says not stopping in her writing.

"Anything else you want my love? We have to make this fast."

"I'm almost done." Rory assures

"You can write them letters and I'll make sure they get here."

Rory nods

Sark tosses a couple changes of clothes, "I put some changes of clothing in. Anything else?"

"Birth control pills nightstand drawer."

"Definitely can't forget those." Sark remarks opening the nightstand drawer he removes the pill pack. "Whatever else you need we'll just get."

"Oh my diary" Rory opens the desk drawer removing her diary she tosses it on the bed.

Sark picks up the book and puts it in the bag. "Rory darling as much as I know you want to make this letter heartfelt..."

"I'm almost done." A few moments later she speaks, "Done." She folds up the note and stands grabbing her coat off the back of the desk chair.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Rory?"

Rory nods "I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure."

Sark picks up her backpack, "Have everything?"

Rory looks around the room sighing at the sight of her childhood possessions knowing she can't take them with her. "I'm sure."

"Good." Sark takes her hand and they walk out of the room.

Once out of the bedroom Rory sets the note next to the coffee maker. She takes a deep breath than looks at Sark, "Lets go." She walks out of the house with Sark across the darkened backyard and through the other yards.

"I thought it best to walk here..."

Rory nods watching as he walks beside her looking around. 'I did the right thing.' She looks at Sark, 'I chose to be by my husband's side... it was the right decision.'

Sark continues moving fast keeping his attention on his surroundings and Rory. 'She chose me... she chose to leave her life to be with me. No one has ever sacrificed this much for me... I will protect her the best I can.'

Once in the car Rory speaks, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure... I have things to figure out." Sark squeezes her hand. "It will be fine."

"I know." Rory smiles at him.

NEXT MORNING

"Daughter m" Lorelai stops mid-word as she opens the bedroom door to find the room empty. "Huh" she shrugs walking over to the coffee maker to turn it on. She smiles "That's my girl." She picks up the folded piece of paper and reading her smile fading quickly.

"Dear Mom,

I don't know how to tell you this or what to tell you... its all complicated but I promise its going to be fine. I'm gone. I left with Julian... my husband. Calm down... its not a joke... I'm serious. Julian and I were married last summer on August 15. Surprise... sorry that I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to think it was about Dean or Jess.

I don't know when I'll be in contact but I'm sure Julian will make sure it happens.

Please don't be angry with me... or Julian. We had our reasons for not telling you... and their complicated and I'm sure once his family finds out I'm gone as well they might tell you everything. Or what they can.

Just know I'm safe... and happy with the man I love... my husband.

Tell everyone I said goodbye... and if I can I will email or write. Please be happy for me Mom... I am.

I love you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore... Lazarey

PS Weird huh? Still getting used to it."

Lorelai stares at the note, "Oh no" she reaches for the phone dialing Rory's phone. She frowns when she hears a ringing phone, "She didn't take it." She realizes "Oh Rory... what is going on. Why didn't you tell me this happened?"

SAME TIME

Sark strokes Rory's hair as she sleeps with her head on his leg as the jet takes them to their first destination. 'I hope this won't destroy her life... or our marriage.'

Rory opens her eyes, "Stop thinking."

"Sorry my love it is an obsessive trait of mine." He leans down kissing her lightly. "Sleep well?"

Rory shrugs lacing their fingers she looks at their rings, "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know darling. Things are going to happen... things I wanted to protect you from you might see or hear."

"I can handle it."

"God I wanted to leave you out of this life... let you live your life as normal as possible." Sark sighs. "Perhaps all are right... I'm just going to destroy your life."

"Julian" Rory sits up moving onto his lap. "I'm happier than I've been in... years. I don't care about normal... as long as I have you."

"Forever." Sark kisses her head, "I promise this won't be forever."

"I know." Rory snuggles close. "I love you"

"And I you." He hugs her

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER: STARS HOLLOW

Lorelai stares at the imposing man that is Jack Bristow, "So where the hell would they be?"

"We're looking for them but Sark... Julian... knows how to hide."

Lorelai rubs her forehead, "What happens if you do find them?"

"Sark broke his deal. He would have to bring in something big to avoid prison for life... or if some have their way execution." Jack answers

Lorelai winces at Jack's bluntness, "Why didn't they mention any of this?" Lorelai wonders

"Sark would have broken National Security in telling you. He barely got away with informing your daughter of his past indiscretions." Jack replies

"He's not how he used to be... even I can admit that." Sydney finally speaks "When I first found out he was married I thought it was a con on his side... but its not. He's behaved better than threats of prison could ever get him to behave in the past."

"Why run?" Lorelai wonders thoughtfully, "If you say he's behaved all this time with being allowed to see Rory... why run? Why risk prison and losing Rory?"

"We're not sure." Sydney responds. "We lost track of him last week when he was looking for something."

"And that something is?"

"Information." Sydney answers. "We think he was sidetracked by something... or someone. After that we lost him."

"She's safe with Julian, Ms. Gilmore." Nadia assures

Lorelai sighs, "I know." 'Wherever those two are if they hope to stay together they better run and be careful doing it.'

SOMEWHERE

Kissing the top of Rory's head Sark pulls the sheets up over them

"I like it here. Its peaceful."

"That it is." Sark agrees "Perhaps one day we will come back here."

"When do we leave?" Rory asks softly.

"Tonight."

"I wonder how Mom is." Rory muses

"I'm sure she's fine."

"She's probably mad"

"Probably more worried than angry."

"I hope." Rory whispers then lifts her head looking at Sark, "I love you."

"I love you too." He watches as Rory looks over the bruises and the healing wound from the gunshot. "I'm fine."

"I know." Rory whispers

Sark pulls her head down, "Sleep."

"Don't leave"

"I won't." He promises tightening his arms around her. "Sleep my sweet Rory." He kisses her head 'I have to plan a foolproof plan... this isn't just me this time. This time its my world. My wife... my heart and soul. Everything I have wanted since I was a boy was someone to love me despite who I am... what I am. Now I have that love... and nothing and no one will take it from me. At least not live in their attempt.' His happy smile turns cruel as he presses his lips to Rory's head. 'No one will take you my wife. I will seek blood from those who try.'

TBC…

AN: Sorry its been such a long time since I've posted. I'm on a Firefly obsession. Hope you like this chapter.


	11. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

6 MONTHS LATER: SOMEWHERE

Rory sits on a lounge chair enjoying the hot sun as she writes in her journal. 'We've been on the move for the last six months. Julian has done everything he could to keep me safe. We rarely stay anywhere longer than a month. I admit I do miss home... my family... school... but I made the right decision to be with my husband.

He's still constantly working but still we're together. He never leaves me for more than a day or two. For the most part from the moment we wake we are not far from each others side.

I have written a few emails to Mom. She's written back... she says she understands... and wishes us well. She was upset that we didn't say anything but she said she understands why after talking with Jack.

Julian promises that one day we'll go back... when things are safe and he knows who tried to kill him and who was watching me.

I find it a little creepy that someone was spying on me... OK someone other than Simon or the CIA.'

"Darling."

Rory looks up as she hears her husband's voice. "Taking a break?"

"Mmm" Sark kisses her forehead. "Writing again?" He smiles noticing her journal open on her lap.

Rory shrugs closing the journal "I needed to keep myself occupied somehow."

"How are you feeling?" He questions. "I know all of this moving around has caught up with you." He gently brushes her hair back.

"I'm fine." Rory assures

"I was thinking we could go into the village. Go do some shopping, perhaps. Go to dinner."

"I thought you didn't want to be out in the village?"

Sark shrugs "I need to get out as well. I need a break from work." He kisses her "Now go put some clothes on."

Rory kisses him, "Love you"

"I love you too darling." Sark pulls Rory to her feet watching as she walks into the house. 'Bloody hell my wife is gorgeous.' He smiles noting her black bikini. 'She has changed quite a lot since we left.'

Rory enters the master bedroom and smiles looking around the room. She catches her reflection in the mirror she brushes her hair back. 'I look so different. Before I'd never wear a bikini... but around Julian I'm comfortable enough to go beyond what I'm comfortable with.' She shakes away the thoughts then walks into the bathroom.

EVENING: VILLAGE

"This was fun." Rory smiles at Sark as they walk down the street.

"That it was my love." Sark pulls her close kissing her head. "I am sorry that you have had to be cooped up in the homes lately."

"I know you just want to keep me safe." Rory shrugs

"You are my world." Sark squeezes her hand. "We are having guests for a few days."

"Who?"

"Former business associates. While they are here I want you to be careful... they are not the most... civil men. If you are going to be out and around I would prefer you not be alone with any of them." As they stop on a footbridge to enjoy the sight he continues, "They are dangerous men. I would prefer to do this away from the house but that is not possible... that would mean I would be away from you for a week." He kisses her bare shoulder. "I will warn them to stay away from you."

Rory nods

THAT NIGHT: HOUSE

Sark looks up as his head of security sent by Irina enters his office, "What is it?"

"Irina has expressed concern with you forming an alliance with these men." Lucian Andros states regarding Irina's former second in command.

"I have no choice." Sark leans back in his chair regarding the man. "Do you share this concern?"

"Yes... as long as your wife is on the premises." Lucian sits across from Sark. "You know the rumors of Brousards predilections."

"I spoke to Rory about not wandering the house or yard alone while they are here." Sark rubs his forehead, "I dislike attending business when my wife is close but there is no choice. While they are here I want you to keep a close eye on Brousard... and my wife."

"Perhaps you should ask her to stay in your rooms for the time they are here."

"I will think about it."

"I take it you haven't informed her of Brousard's predilections."

"No." Sark absently twists his ring, "When you meet them tomorrow inform them that all of their sexual activities are to remain outside my home."

"That is going to be argued and most likely broken."

"If it is I will deal with it."

"I advise you inform Rory why you want her to be careful. She is not of our world. She doesn't know the history of these men. Who knows if she would be able to ignore Brousard if he started talking to her or how he would take it if she did ignore him."

"I know." Sark groans

"You should have taken this meeting away from here."

"I want control of this meeting."

"And you wanted to stay close to your wife." Lucian adds with a faint smile. "My friend you have changed since the last time I saw you."

"I know." Sark says grimly. "Oh while they are here... keep the cameras in our side of the house activated when I'm not with Rory. And when Rory is out of the rooms make sure to keep an eye on her... especially when she is out by the pool."

Lucian nods

"If any of them are within one room of my wife I want someone there with Rory immediately."

"It will be done."

"Keep the liquor limited around them."

"Avoid drunken advances towards your wife."

Sark nods

"Are you going to introduce them to Rory?"

"I have yet to decide. I know they will run into her from time to time. You know Antonio will demand an introduction... being the polite Italian he is."

"Mmm. My advice is to keep the interaction between all of them as limited as possible."

Sark nods

NEXT MORNING

Rory smiles as she feels Sark kiss her shoulder and turns her head, "Morning"

"Morning my love."

Rory snuggles back against Sark smiling when he tightens his arms, "Mmm" she says sleepily.

"Darling"

"Hmm"

"There is something I declined to inform you yesterday."

"Too early. Haven't had coffee. Incoherent thoughts." Rory mumbles

"I know but this is important."

Rory moves to her back "OK talk. Then go get me coffee."

Sark strokes her cheek, "There was a reason why I warned you about our guests. But there is something you need to know about one of the men coming. I know you won't be happy when you find out something about the man."

"OK"

Sark takes a deep breath, "The man Brousard... he has been known to have a like of young women." At Rory's look of disgust he continues, "Look I need his resources... otherwise I would have nothing to do with him." He kisses Rory's temple, "I know you must be unhappy with this disclosure but I will keep Brousard and the others away from you. Though Antonio wants to meet you."

"Antonio?"

"He's actually a pretty decent man for being affiliated with some of the biggest criminal activities in the world. He is one of the few people Irina trusts... the reason why I contacted him."

Rory nods

"But they are still dangerous men."

"I'll be careful."

"I know." He kisses her temple. "When this meeting is done Brousard will never be near you again."

Rory nods "How long are they staying?"

"A few days."

"When will they be here?"

"Two... three."

Rory looks at the clock, "Six hours... left just us."

"Mmm"

Rory tucks her head under his chin. "Stupid people"

Sark chuckles "Only for a few days."

"Still... stupid people."

"You just haven't had your coffee yet."

"And whose fault is that?" Rory asks "You are my morning coffee getter."

"I will go get your coffee in a moment." Sark promises. "Sometimes I think you love coffee more than me." He grumbles

"Hmm... I think I do."

"Hey" Sark starts tickling her

Rory giggles as they roll around on the bed.

After a few minutes Sark stops tickling Rory and kisses her forehead, "I will get you your coffee Princess."

"Goody." Rory grins "Pop-Tart too?"

Sark winces "Those things are bloody disgusting."

"Hey you grew up one way... I grew up another. Pop-Tarts are one of my staples."

"I know." Sark kisses her again then stands "What kind this morning?"

"Surprise me."

"That I can do." Sark grins as he walks out of the room.

Rory lies there grinning foolishly. 'My husband is something else.'

Sark walks into the kitchen where the Cook is making breakfast for the security crew.

"Good morning sir. How is your wife?"

"Waiting for her coffee."

"Does she want breakfast or to stick with her first food item of the morning?"

"Perhaps both. I'm still working on her eating healthy."

"That is quite a feat." The Cook smiles

Sark nods pouring the coffee as he opens a cabinet, "Are the food items ready for our guests?"

"Yes sir. The meal plans have been made."

"Good."

"As is the wines your guests requested."

Sark nods putting a Pop-Tart in the toaster just as Lucian enters the room.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning Sark." Lucian remarks

"Are the preparations made?" Sark asks ignoring the man's remark.

"Rooms are ready. Security is set. I went over the profiles of each bodyguard coming to the house and the ones staying in town. Arrangements for them have been made as well."

"Good" Sark nods "And make sure everyone knows to refrain from violence around my wife."

Lucian nods in acknowledgement knowing his semi-employer is serious. "I believe Irina has informed Antonio about that as well. Oh and Brousard's guard... also shares his likes."

"I figured. Keep an eye on both of them while they are here."

"Here you go." The Cook says serving up two plates of eggs and bacon and fruit just as the toaster pops up the Pop-Tarts. He puts the plates on a tray adding the coffee as well.

"Thank you." Sark grabs the tray and walks towards the door.

Rory looks up hearing footsteps to see Sark enter with a tray. "Let me guess you and Cook are hoping I'll eat that."

"Darling, Pop-Tarts are not the most healthy of food items."

"They have fruit." Rory argues only to get Sark to lift his brow. "OK fruit imitation." She sighs. "Mom used that argument."

Sark kisses her forehead as he sets the tray on the bed.

Rory picks up the cup of coffee and takes a sip. "Mmm coffee... how I love you." She says happily.

"Hey"

"Not more than you." Rory grins

"Better not" Sark grumbles settling beside her on the bed. "But please Rory eat some of the breakfast."

Rory pouts "Yeah, yeah Mr. Bossy."

Sark shakes his head as he starts eating. When he notices Rory yawn he smiles, "Still tired?"

Rory nods "I have no idea why... I slept through the night. Lately I'm just exhausted."

"You are still getting used to changing time zones and the weather differences."

"Yeah."

3PM

Sark stands at the upstairs window watching as the convoy arrives. Sensing Lucian behind him he speaks, "Where is my wife?" He takes a sip of his wine.

"Last check she was in your private study reading."

"Good. Let me know when she travels outside our quarters."

"You are drinking quite early." Lucian states

Sark shrugs watching as the men step out of the cars. "Take them to the board room. I will be there shortly." He downs his wine then hurries up the steps taking them two at a time.

Lucian heads down the stairs to the front foyer just as the doors open and the six men enter, "Gentlemen. Come this way."

"Where is Mr. Sark?" A short grey haired man demands

"He will join you shortly, Mr. Brousard. He has some other matters to attend too." Lucian gestures "This way gentlemen." 'And perverts.' He mentally adds.

Sark bounds into the study where he finds Rory settled on the couch reading.

Rory looks up, "Are your guests here?"

Sark nods

"And why are you not down there being all British polite guy?" Rory teases then grins as Sark kisses her passionately.

"That's why." Sark grins. "I was suddenly struck with the urge to kiss my beautiful wife."

Rory blushes at his compliment.

"Rory"

"I'll be fine." Rory kisses his palm, "Now go get to work so these guys can be gone and I can have you back to myself."

"Mmm you can have me tonight." Sark smirks

"If I'm not tired." Rory says nonchalantly. "Or not interested."

"Hey"

Rory grins. "Go. I'll be fine here."

Sark kisses her one last time then walks out of the room.

Rory shakes her head, 'That man is going to drive me crazy.'

Sark enters the boardroom where he finds the men waiting, "Gentleman. Thank you for arriving and agreeing to my requests."

"Demands is more like it." Brousard says coldly.

"Mr. Sark it is good to see you." A tall dark haired man greets warmly. "How is Irina doing?"

"I believe she is fairing well Antonio." Sark steps up to his friend Antonio Maciani shaking his hand. "It is good to see you." He looks at the other men, "Brousard, Gregorie Laslin." Sark nods at the two other men then notes their bodyguards in the corner.

"Mr. Sark it has been years." Gregorie Laslin states "We heard of your dealings with the CIA."

Sark waves it off, "It was business. At the time they suited me... but things change."

"Why should we trust such a man who betrays everyone he works for?" Brousard demands

Sark looks at the Frenchman icily, "There were personal reasons behind my decision."

"Oh yes the great Mr. Sark is currently married." Laslin nods "We have heard that."

"When are we going to meet the delightful wife?" Antonio asks

Sark notices Brousard smile faintly, "My wife is occupied. She is off limits. And as long as you are on my property you will obey the main rule that I have."

"And that is?" Laslin inquires

"Prostitutes are not allowed in this house... no exceptions." He looks at Laslin and Brousard only knowing Antonio is not one to step out on his wife. "That includes each of your bodyguards. If that rule is disobeyed by either of you, this meeting will be terminated. If your bodyguard breaks that rule... lets just say that is why I allowed each of you a back up."

"You cannot be serious about killing our own men" Laslin argues

"I have already terminated the employment of two men over breaking my rules." Sark says coldly. "And as Lucian informed you when he picked you up my wife is off limits. When she is around you will not discuss our business dealings. Understood?"

"Completely." Antonio assures "We will follow your rules since this is your home."

"Good" Sark nods "Now lets discuss business." He sits at the table once the others are seated.

EVENING

Rory stirs feeling a hand smooth her hair back and slowly opens her eyes to find Sark watching her. "Mmm how long have I been asleep?" She asks stretching.

"I have no idea." Sark answers

"Everything OK?" Rory asks seeing his thoughtful look.

Sark nods "Just tired. Dealing with this type of issue is tiring."

Rory tugs him down beside her and smiles at him when their nose to nose. "Have I told you that I adore you yet today?"

"I don't believe you have." Sark smiles faintly

"Well I adore you." Rory smiles

"And I you." Sark kisses her forehead. "So what did you do this afternoon?"

"What I do every day... read."

"I'm sorry if you are bored."

"I'm fine. You know I love to read."

"Still you must be bored."

Rory shrugs "I'm fine. I'm a little too tired to do much lately."

"This type of weather you are not used too. Perhaps next we should go to... England? Ireland? Maybe Switzerland?"

"Wherever you are... I really don't care where it is." Rory kisses him lightly. "So where is everyone?"

"They are having dinner."

"As Grandma always says to Mom, 'It is rude to ignore the guests.'" Rory looks at her husband

"Fuck 'em." Sark says coldly. "I haven't seen my wife for hours." Sark pulls her close. "Besides we are taking a break for the night."

"Julian"

"Rory"

Rory smiles "Fine"

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Did I ever tell you about my first night at college?" Rory asks as she sits at the counter watching Sark make them a late night sandwich.

"I don't believe you ever did." Sark glances at her, "What happened?"

"Well after we had unpacked and Mom made numerous shopping trips to get some things she was about to leave." Rory smiles faintly, "I had a minor panic attack." Rory admits

"Over what?"

"Mom leaving." Rory swings her legs

"Why is that? I know you had visited your father without your mother."

"I think that was always easier because I was going to see Dad. But other than my brief and short visits to Dad... I'd never been away from Mom longer than a few nights at a time at Lane's." Rory muses. "Anyway, Mom decided that she was going to help us go through take out in town. We ordered takeout from pretty much every place in town. So Mom, Paris and Tanna, I think I told you about her, the fifteen year old antisocial genius?"

"I believe so"

"She was in our dorm room for only two years... her parents ended up moving to New Haven because they were worried about her. Anyway, we ordered food and Mom decided we would rate all the food by type, delivery time and her most important issue... the cuteness of the delivery guy."

"Now that sounds like your Mother." Sark chuckles handing Rory her half of the sandwich, "What happened?"

Rory takes a bite of the sandwich chewing thoughtfully, "Well we discovered Senor Changs was the best Chinese place... with the fastest delivery time and cutest delivery guy."

"Yes and that is the important part of the story." Sark says dryly.

"Hey it was... I ordered from there a lot my freshman year." Rory grins then continues. "So Mom ordered a round of pizza it was like six pizzas... ended up having a floor food party, though our very scientific project was lost in the shuffle." She sighs heavily, "We never did agree on the cutest delivery guy." At Sark's look she smiles, "The next morning when Mom left I was completely fine."

"And why did you tell me this?"

Rory shrugs "I didn't know if I had." She absently eats at the sandwich, "Its almost my birthday."

"That it is." Sark looks at Rory just as one of his security men, Thomas enter, "What?" He growls annoyed at the interruption.

"Brousard is demanding to talk to you."

"Can it not wait until tomorrow?"

"I asked him... he said no. He said that if you avoid this he is leaving tonight."

Sark silently groans, "I will be right there."

"He's in the foyer." Thomas answers before walking out of the kitchen.

Sark looks at Rory who is looking sleepy as she eats her half of the sandwich. He chuckles, "You look tired."

"I am." Rory admits. "Shouldn't be I've been sleeping on and off all day."

"Why don't you take this upstairs and I will be up shortly." Sark lifts her off the counter and sets Rory on her feet kissing her. He hands the plate to Rory. "I shouldn't be long." He leads her to the foyer where Brousard is pacing. He kisses Rory's head as she starts up the stairs. He turns to Brousard to find the Frenchman staring after Rory almost drooling. "What is it you wanted?"

Brousard smiles as he looks Rory over. "A moment with her."

"My wife is off limits." Sark says coldly.

"Since when do you care about sharing your woman?"

"No one touches my wife. What is it you want?" He asks coolly.

Rory sits on the bed reading absently eating her half of the sandwich as Sark enters looking annoyed. "Is everything alright?" She asks seeing his annoyed expression.

"Fine." Sark says shortly as he unbuttons his shirt. "So any idea what you want to do for your birthday?"

Rory shrugs "I don't know"

Hearing her tone Sark pauses in undressing and looks at Rory who is looking sad. He sits on the edge of the bed, "What is it?"

"I miss my Mom." Rory whispers. "I've never spent my birthday away from her."

"I know." Sark kisses her forehead. "I know you miss her."

"No midnight wakeups to hear the long details of my birth."

"Rory"

"I'm fine." She whispers her lower lip trembling.

Sark brushes her hair back kissing her forehead "Rory"

"I'm fine." She gives him a sad smile. "I'm fine." She sniffles wiping at her tears. "I'm just..."

"Missing Lorelai"

Rory nods sniffling.

"Understandable." He kisses her head. He stands removing his shirt tossing it on the recliner as he kicks off his shoes and sits down on the recliner removing his socks. "Did you eat?"

Rory nods "Ate your half as well." She admits sheepishly.

Sark smiles "Good... I'm glad you ate. You haven't been eating a lot lately."

Rory shrugs watching as he strips off his pants leaving him naked. She sets her book aside as Sark joins her in bed. "So that guy you were talking too"

Sark kisses her neck, "Mmm"

"Was Brousard?"

Sark lifts his head looking at Rory, "Stay away from him."

"No worries... he's way too old for me." Rory grins

Sark chuckles

"Besides I am completely happy with my husband" she slips her arms around his neck as he settles over her.

"Completely happy huh?"

"More than" Rory smiles "He's strange and all but I love him."

"Strange hmm"

Rory shivers as he kisses her neck moving down her chest. "Oh yes he is very strange."

"And what makes him strange?"

"Anyone who can put up with my mother and grandmother... and keep their tempers... strange."

Sark grins "I do like the Gilmore women... they are quite fascinating, especially the youngest."

"Oh really? Why is she so fascinating?"

"Because she married me"

Rory giggles, "Well you are cute." She smiles running her fingers through his hair.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

NEXT MORNING

Rory smiles when she catches the scent of... coffee. She opens her eyes and smiles seeing Sark holding two cups of coffee. "Well I knew there was a reason I married you." She takes the offered cup of coffee and takes a sip. "Morning" she accepts a kiss.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"With you... always peaceful." Sark smiles settling beside her fully dressed.

"Meetings again?"

"We start in half an hour. I thought I would spend my last moments of sanity with my wife."

"Well your wife is very happy to have that time." Rory smiles

"How about a date tonight?"

"A date huh?"

"Walk on the beach at sunset?"

Rory smiles "Its a date."

"Good." Sark nods "What are you planning to do today?"

"Same thing I do every day. Read, swim... sleep." Rory shrugs "Who knows what else. Go for a walk."

"Please don't wander too far from the house."

"I never do." Rory yawns

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't worry when you are wandering the grounds... even with all of the security there is."

"I know you worry."

Sark frowns seeing her yawn again, "I am getting worried about you."

"Why?"

"This exhaustion of yours... its been going on far too long." He frowns "Now that I think about it you've been this way since before we left Toronto."

"I'm fine Julian."

"Rory... when these meetings are over I am calling a doctor."

"Julian"

"Humor me."

Rory sighs heavily, "I saw the doctor when we were stopped over in London. He said I was fine"

"Rory that was two months ago... when you had the fever."

"So" Rory grumbles, "I hate doctors"

"I know but I am worried about you."

"Fine." Rory pouts

"I will buy you whatever you want"

"Bribery huh?"

"If it works" Sark shrugs

"Fine. Only because I know you won't shut up about it if I don't agree."

Sark kisses her head. "Thank you"

Rory smiles at him taking a sip of her coffee. They sit there drinking their coffee talking about little things for the next half hour.

Sark sighs when he realizes his time is up. "Well my love... time for me to go back to work."

"I know."

"Lunch on the veranda at noon?"

"Its a date." Rory smiles kissing him one last time before he stands and walks out of the room. 'God I love that man.'

LATE MORNING

Rory scans the bookcases in the library in search of a book to read out by the pool.

"He has a large collection of books."

Rory stiffens hearing the French accent. She turns to see the Frenchman standing in the doorway of the library. "Oh hi" she says trying to sound as calm as possible. She shivers when she notices the man's expression. She grabs the book she is searching for, "Got what I need." She walks to the door barely getting passed the man.

Brousard stares after the young woman, 'She is quite beautiful. Young Mr. Sark does have good taste.' He notices his guard, Rolan nearby also looking at the young woman knowing what his right hand wants. As the man joins Brousard he speaks, "When our business with Sark is finished... he will no longer be necessary. But she... will be... for a while at least."

Rolan nods "Too bad he is not how he used to be... he never used to have a problem with men sleeping with his women."

"Well I believe this one is different. After all he married her."

"If you want to gain the upper hand on Sark, control of the situation... she is the key."

"Mmm." Brousard nods "Watch her... when the time is right... take her."

NOON

Sark frowns when he realizes Rory is not waiting for him on the veranda. "Where is my wife?" He asks the maid who is setting the plates down at the table.

"I don't know Mr. Sark. Perhaps she is still walking the grounds."

Sark walks into the house heading to his main security area. He enters the security office, "Where is my wife?" He asks Lucian who is scanning monitors.

"Lost her already?"

Sark glares at the older man, "Rory is never late for meals... it goes against what her Grandmother taught her."

"Lets see where she is."

Sark scans the monitors.

"She's by the pool." Lucian answers

Sark makes his way out of the room and through the house. When he reaches the pool he smiles when he sees Rory asleep on a lounge chair under a cabana. 'At least she didn't fall asleep out in the sun where she'd burn.' He sits on the lounge chair and gently brushes Rory's hair back, "Darling"

Rory stirs opening her eyes smiling, "Fell asleep again didn't I?"

"Mmm, that you did my love. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Sure." Rory sits up stretching before she stands. "So are your meetings done?"

"For an hour." Sark slides his arm around her shoulder. "So darling wife how was your morning?"

"Long. I missed you."

"I missed you as well." Sark kisses her head, "You know falling asleep outside... not good."

"I know. I was reading and the next thing I knew... you were waking me up."

"Mmm still..." Sark kisses her head. "You could have fallen asleep out in the sun and ended up with one painful sun burn."

Rory winces, "Good point. I'll try to be more careful."

"All I ask" Sark guides her through the house and back to the veranda.

"So how is everything going?"

"Quite dull." Sark answers as they sit. "Besides you know I don't like discussing my business dealings with you."

"I know." Rory takes a sip of her ice tea.

"What are you reading now?"

"Tale of Two Cities."

"How many times have you read it?"

"Six... seven." Rory shrugs "I have no idea."

"If you run out of books to read... let me know."

Rory nods "I can read the same books over and over and be fine."

"Still let me know." He takes a bite of the salad.

"I will." Rory starts to eat as well.

A while later the two finish eating and Sark speaks, "Feel like a walk in the garden?"

"Love too." Rory smiles

Sark pulls Rory to her feet.

Upstairs Brousard and Laslin watch the young couple walk. "He is not how he used to be." Laslin remarks

"Mmm"

"She is quite beautiful. I understand why he is protective of her."

"The boy is becoming weak." Brousard states

"Sark weak? That would never happen. The boy has been Irina's right hand for years. Still is even now."

"He joined the CIA."

"Yet he kept his mouth shut about numerous dealings with us."

"Agreed. But this situation... his want to control us... he is weak now. She makes him weak."

"Ahh young love." Laslin smiles seeing Sark's expression as his wife laughs. "He may have found love... but he is still ruthless. Perhaps even more so." Laslin walks away.

Brousard stares at the young woman who Sark has refused to bring into their presence, 'Such innocence in that one.'

EVENING

Sark picks up the ringing phone from beside the couch, "Yes? Thank you Lucian. We will be down shortly." Sark hangs up

"What is it?" Rory asks looking up from her writing.

"Laslin, Brousard and their guards are out for the evening. I thought you and I would join Antonio for dinner. He is quite eager to meet you. Then after dinner I owe you that walk on the beach."

Rory smiles "That you do."

"Sunset is at 8:40."

Rory looks at her outfit of shorts and her bikini top. "Well then if we are going down for dinner... I should put something else on." She closes her journal and stands, "What should I wear?" She muses as she walks out of the private study heading to their room.

Sark follows her watching from the doorway as Rory walks into their closet. "Antonio's a good man."

"How long have you known him?"

"As long as I have known Irina. I have done some jobs for him in the past." Sark watches as Rory steps out of the closet with an ankle length blue wrap skirt. "He was one of the few to never talk to me like I was a boy... when I was one. I never had to prove myself to him." Sark watches as Rory undoes her shorts and drops them before stepping out of them.

"Why didn't he go with the others into the village?" Rory asks as she wraps the skirt tying it.

"Antonio is very devoted to his wife. According to all who know him, he has never once had an affair. He has been known to flirt with other women but that's as far as it has gone."

"Good for him." Rory smiles walking to the dresser she opens a drawer removing a white tank top and pulls it on.

"Which is quite odd."

"How so?"

"He's an Italian mob boss. The ones I have met have all had affairs as well as mistresses. Many have more than one."

"Well maybe he's too in love with his wife to be so mean."

"She is something else." Sark smiles "Giavanna is... well not someone you want to cross. She's a very sweet woman... despite the fact she has one hell of a temper."

"Probably why he never cheated on her." Rory laughs as she pulls the tank top on.

"Mmm"

Rory looks at Sark, "What?"

"Nothing." Sark steps up behind her and rests his hands on her hips. "Just thinking that my wife is incredibly beautiful."

Rory blushes

Sark kisses her "Ready?"

"Sure." Rory smiles then stops to slip on her flipflops as they walk out of the room.

Antonio looks up as he hears footsteps and smiles seeing Sark enter with a dark haired woman. "Ahh finally"

"This is Rory" Sark introduces "Rory this is Antonio."

"Its nice to meet you." Rory smiles

"Rory... such a unique name."

"Its actually Lorelai but with three Lorelais in the family, I ended up being Rory." Rory explains

"Still it is unique."

"That's my Mom for you." Rory laughs

"Who were the other Lorelais?" Antonio asks

"My Mom and my great grandmother." Rory replies

"That is quite different for a woman to name her child after herself."

"Well if you met Lorelai you'd understand." Sark laughs

"How long have you two known each other?" Antonio asks

"God it has been five years now." Rory muses thoughtfully.

"I still find it amazing that you are married Sark." Antonio smiles fondly at the young man.

Sark laughs, "All who find out find it to be amazing."

"Or amusing" Rory laughs

"That as well." Sark agrees

"Ahh to be young and in love." Antonio smiles

SAME TIME: VILLAGE

"I do not trust him." Brousard states

Laslin shrugs "Sark has returned. We go against him... Irina will kill us."

"No one even knows where she is. Perhaps she is dead."

"We would not have been contacted if she was." Laslin rationalizes

"Have you seen his wife?"

"Mmm she is quite beautiful... almost doll-like." Laslin smiles

"Too bad he no longer shares." Brousard muses. "She is one I would enjoy."

"Mmm yet if we tried to even talk to her... he would kill us." Laslin downs his drink.

"That he would"

"She is not under his watch all the time." Rolan muses

"The cameras are all over." Laslin states

"That is true." Rolan sighs

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

"Your wife is quite the charmer Mr. Sark." Antonio states after dinner as the three settle in the living room.

Rory blushes

"Yes that she is." Sark kisses her head.

"So will there be children any time in the future?" Antonio asks

"Not until I have fully concluded my business dealings." Sark answers. "Once that is done... the world is open." He feels Rory's fingers briefly tighten around his.

"The man you mentioned... do you know who he might be?" Antonio inquires

"I have an idea... but if I don't have the full proof... none of them would believe me."

"And that is why you returned to this world?"

"They threatened my wife." Sark says coldly in Italian not wanting to worry Rory.

Antonio nods "A valid reason for what you are doing my friend."

"I know." Sark presses his lips to Rory's head.

"And how did Irina take this bit of news of your marriage?" Antonio asks in English.

"Wasn't the happiest but she knew she had no say in my life."

"And what do you think of Irina? I assume you have met her?" Antonio asks Rory.

"Irina is... interesting." Rory admits

"That she is." Antonio agrees taking a sip of his wine.

"How is Giavanna?" Sark inquires

"She is doing well. She's enjoying having the children and grandchildren around."

"How many grandchildren is it now?" Sark inquires

"Eight. Mariza had a baby boy last month."

"Mariza... your youngest."

"Yes. She married earlier last year."

"She is what... 18 now?"

Antonio nods "Now all we need is to get Lukas married."

"How many children do you have?" Rory asks

"Five. Three girls and two boys. Mariza is the baby. Then there is Lukas who is 20. The twins: Maria and Annabella who are 25. And the oldest Peter who is 30. All but Lukas is married now."

Rory listens intently as the man talks about his family with great affection.

8:30

Rory and Sark settle on the beach watching the sunset, "Antonio is a nice man."

"Mmm you should meet his children some time. Perhaps we will visit."

"Five kids." Rory shakes her head. "I don't know how people handle large families."

"I know."

"When he mentioned his son Lukas you wanted to say something."

"I think it is possible Antonio is in denial about Lukas."

"Never getting married?"

"Not to a woman."

"I really don't want to know how you know that." Rory muses

"Its easy. I was at a club in Rome while I was working for the Covenant with Lauren. I saw Lukas enjoying himself with a former business associate of Antonio's."

"And you never mentioned this to Antonio?"

"I think Giavanna knows... Antonio might but is in denial."

"Any chance you could be wrong?"

"Oh what I saw... is really big confirmation of the fact." Sark chuckles

"Does he know you saw him?"

"No. We left before he saw us." Sark kisses her shoulder. "Though I guess it is possible he is bisexual." He muses "But after what I saw... I doubt it."

"Oh yes the whole 'Everyone has bisexual tendencies' theory."

"Mmm for most people it is a possibility."

"Something you didn't tell me?" Rory asks

"Nothing happened. Just played on his emotions."

Rory looks at her husband, "Not nice."

Sark shrugs gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "What would it bother you if I did show some 'bisexual tendencies'?"

Rory tilts her head, "I would have to give that one some thought."

"I take advantage of situations. If it was needed... I suppose it would have happened." Sark muses "But it wasn't needed."

Rory kisses him lightly then turns her attention back to the sunset. "Messing with peoples emotions isn't nice."

"I'm not a nice man to most people."

Rory laces their fingers "You are to me."

They sit there watching the sun go down. "When Antonio asked us about children" Sark pauses "I felt you tense."

"It just reminded me"

Sark tightens his arms around her, "You are wishing that we had made a different choice."

"Sometimes I do wonder what it would be like." Rory admits

Sark kisses her head, "Nothing wrong with that."

"I'd be... about 8 months by now." Rory muses sadly. "I know in the end we made the right choice."

"When I finish this..."

"I know."

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Sark reaches for the ringing phone, "What?"

"Brousard and the others have returned."

Sark glances over his shoulder to find Rory absent from the bed, "Where's Rory?"

"She is... in the ki" Thomas stops "kitchen"

"What?"

"Rolan is heading there."

"Damn." Sark slams the phone down

Rory looks up as the kitchen door opens and a large imposing man enters.

"Ahh, the lovely Mrs. Sark. I was wondering when your husband would let you out of his sight."

Rory looks at the man warily, "What can I say... he's overprotective." She quickly finishes making her snack and puts the food away. 'Don't like this guy.'

"You are quite young for marriage."

"I doubt that's your concern." Rory says calmly her stomach tightening as the man looks her over. She moves to walk passed him when he grabs her arm. She winces smelling the alcohol on his breath. "Let me go."

Sark strides into the kitchen quietly to see Rolan with his back to him with Rory's arm in his grasp. Sark notices a knife on the counter by the door and grabs it. He notices Rory's fear and quickly he moves slamming the knife into Rolan's hand that rests on the counter causing the man to yelp and release Rory's arm.

Rory notices the knife in the man's hand and looks at her husband who is looking furious... yet calm. "Julian"

Sark releases his grip on the knife and steps up to Rory. "Are you OK?"

Rory stares at him stunned by her husband's display of violence slowly she nods.

"Go on upstairs. I will be up shortly."

"Julian"

"Rory go." He says firmly.

Rory nods walking out of the kitchen to find Lucian walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" Lucian asks

Rory nods slightly walking out of the room.

"You touched my wife." Sark says coldly as he watches Rolan remove the knife from his own hand. "No one touches my wife."

Lucian stands outside the kitchen listening to the sounds of a heavy all out fight.

After a few minutes Sark steps out of the kitchen with streaks of blood from himself and Rolan all over his body, "Get rid of the body and have the kitchen cleaned up. Where is Rory?"

"She was heading upstairs... she didn't look well." Lucian notices Sark is holding a knife, "Boss?"

"Oh" Sark remembers the knife and hands it to Lucian. "Cancel the meetings for the morning." He walks away.

Rory sits on the couch absently eating the sandwich. 'What has he done? Is he going to kill that man? Do I care? I mean he was a bad man. I could tell he would have tried something if Julian hadn't shown up. But can I look passed my husband harming someone... even if it was for me?' She shivers remembering his expression. She sets the sandwich aside suddenly loosing her appetite.

"Rory"

Rory looks towards the door stunned when she sees Sark with streaks of blood and gashes from a knife across his skin. "Julian" She says stunned

Sark strides over to Rory pulling her to her feet, "Are you OK?" He demands

Rory nods "You" she looks him over wide eyed.

"Mostly his." Sark shrugs then frowns seeing she is paler than normal. "Rory"

"He's dead isn't he?"

Sark looks down, "I warned them you were off limits. He broke my main rule."

"But"

"You have no idea what he would have done to you if I hadn't done it Rory. I have seen the end result of his behavior. I may have... flexible morals... but what he would have done to you goes beyond my morals." He releases Rory's arms, "If I had let him live and leave here... he would have still tried. They are like dogs when they want a woman."

Rory swallows heavily paling even more.

"Rory are you OK?"

Rory nods

"I'm going to go shower." He gently kisses Rory's forehead then starts to walk to the bathroom.

"Julian"

Sark turns to see Rory wavering on her feet and reaches her side just as she faints. "Rory" he says worried as he catches her. "Rory?" He sets her on the couch. "Rory" he says worried. He grabs the bedside phone "Get the doctor. NOW" he hangs up looking at Rory.

A few moments later Lucian enters the bedroom to find Sark sitting beside the couch holding Rory's hand. "What happened?"

"She fainted."

"After seeing you covered with blood... not quite a surprise." Lucian states "Go shower."

"Later."

"Now"

Sark glares at the man, "Ordering me around?"

"Just go shower. Besides when the doctor gets here he'll be able to stitch you up."

"Fine." Sark kisses Rory's forehead then stands walking to the bathroom. "Bring the doctor up when he arrives."

WHILE LATER

Rory stirs to find herself in bed with Sark sitting beside her. "Julian"

Sark smiles relieved, "Rory"

"What happened?"

"You fainted. The doctor is on his way."

"I feel fine."

"I just want to be sure you are." Sark squeezes her hand.

Rory looks him over notices the bandaged wounds and winces.

Just then the bedside phone rings and Sark picks it up, "Yes? Bring him up." He hangs up looking at Rory. "The doctor is here."

"I'm fine."

"Rory you agreed to see a doctor"

Rory sighs "Fine."

"Just humor me Rory... I'm worried about you. This fainting issue just worries me more."

"You were covered in blood." Rory points out just as someone enters.

"Mr. Sark... it has been a while."

"Dr. Juarez." Sark greets

"Ahh two patients I see." He sets his medical bag down. "Who is first?"

"I can wait." Sark waves off.

"What happened?" Dr. Juarez asks

"She's been exhausted lately. She falls asleep even hours after getting up."

"I've been bored." Rory shrugs

"Eating habits?"

"Up and down." Rory answers. "Depending on my mood mostly... or how tired I am."

"Hmm" the doctor proceeds to check Rory's pulse, "Any headaches?"

"No. I feel fine other than being tired."

"Nausea?"

Rory shakes her head.

"Rory just got over a long cold."

"It could be a cause of her symptoms. But there is one other..." He looks at Rory, "When you were sick were you on antibiotics?"

"Yes."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sark asks annoyed.

"Antibiotics cancel out birth control pills... there is a possibility you could be pregnant."

Sark notices Rory pale

"I can draw some blood and do a blood test"

Stunned by the doctor's words Rory just nods. 'Pregnant? Could I be pregnant again?'

As the doctor moves away from Rory Sark takes his place, "Rory?"

Rory takes a deep breath "I'm fine."

Sark squeezes her hand as the doctor joins them.

"I don't need much blood."

Rory nods "Just do it." She holds her arm out wincing when the needle goes into her arm. She looks at Sark as the doctor draws the blood. 'What is he thinking? What is he going to say?'

The doctor removes the needle "There." He presses a cotton ball to Rory's inner arm.

"Thanks"

Dr. Juarez nods "I should have the results by tomorrow." He turns to Sark, "Now how bad are your injuries?"

Sark shrugs "Not too deep this time. I don't think I need stitches."

"I am the doctor."

"Fine." Sark agrees kissing Rory's forehead. "We'll talk when I get back."

Rory nods watching as the two men walk out of the room. She stares up at the ceiling her mind racing after a few moments she sits up and reaches over opening the nightstand drawer removing her journal.

Sark sits impatiently waiting as the doctor inspects his wounds.

"They don't need stitches."

Sark nods "I thought not."

"And the one who did this?"

"He won't need stitches." Sark says grimly.

"And what caused this?"

"He touched Rory." Sark says coldly. He winces as the doctor re-bandages his wounds.

"Done"

Sark nods standing he walks out of the study heading back to the bedroom.

Dr. Juarez shakes his head as he picks up the mess, 'Just like him.'

Sark enters the bedroom closing the door behind him staring at Rory who is staring at her journal, "Rory?"

"I'm late... two weeks." Rory slowly looks up meeting Sark's gaze stunned.

"Rory" Sark sits on the edge of the bed.

"I told you I can't do it again."

Sark takes a deep breath, "I know." He looks at their laced fingers, "I don't think I can put you through it again." He brings her hand to his lips, "No one can know for a while. If Irina found out..." Sark trails off

"What?"

"She would probably create an accident... or possibly drug you."

"Why would she do that?" Rory asks horrified by the thought her mother-in-law would deliberately cause her to miscarry.

"In her own way she would consider it protecting us." Sark shrugs watching as she pales. "When he has the results I'll figure something out."

Rory nods tears starting to blur her vision.

Sark glances at the clock, "You need to get some sleep."

"You do too"

"I will." Sark promises kissing her forehead, "Just going to turn the bathroom light off."

Rory watches as he turns the lights off then joins her in bed pulling her back against his chest. Rory shivers in realization.

"What is it?" Sark asks feeling her shiver he pulls the covers tighter around them.

"Nothing" Rory whispers

"When I realized you weren't here... it scared me." Sark admits. "Especially when Lucian informed me they had been drinking."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Next time do."

"'k" Rory sniffles

Sark tightens his arms around her, "Shh." He soothes as she starts crying.

LATE NEXT MORNING

Rory stirs to find Sark watching her, "Hi"

"Morning." Sark kisses her lightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." Rory stretches yawning heavily. She looks at Sark seeing his exhaustion, "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really." Sark admits. "Every time I tried to sleep I'd see him touching you."

Rory winces at the tinge of rage... and fear, in Sark's eyes. "Julian"

Sark shifts burying his face in her neck, "I shouldn't have allowed him in this house."

"I'm fine... we're fine." Rory whispers as she rests her hand on her still flat abdomen.

Sark covers her hand with his own, "I won't let anything happen to you or our child."

"I know." Rory whispers. "What are we going to do Julian?"

"I have to finish this meeting... and then we will head somewhere else where we can get you checked out."

Rory nods "How long do you think we can avoid anyone finding out?"

"Hopefully we can avoid it for a long while. If I had my way we would avoid it throughout the pregnancy but" Sark shrugs "someone is bound to figure it out. Money can only keep people quiet for a while." He kisses her neck then pulls back, "Everything will be fine."

Rory smiles "I know." She leans up kissing him "I love you"

"And I you." Sark kisses her back and soon the kiss becomes deeper more passionate.

LATER

Rory gently plays with the curls at the nape of Sark's neck as his head rests on her chest.

Sark slowly lifts his head, "Well its a good thing you're already pregnant." He grins

Rory laughs pulling his head down she kisses him lightly, "You're really OK with this?" She asks softly.

"I'm handling it. I admit I still don't think it is the best time for us to have a child" when he sees Rory's expression he continues "but I think I'm getting used to the idea." He kisses her forehead, "And I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make sure that you and the baby are safe, I promise."

Rory nods "I know." She smiles faintly.

"What?"

"You are going to be a good Dad."

Sark snorts "Darling I seriously doubt that."

"You will be."

"I'm one fucked up person."

Rory pinches him

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Sark demands when she pinches his upper arm.

"No swearing around the baby."

"You pinched me" Sark pouts "I'm injured here and you pinch me?"

Rory giggles as he starts tickling her. "Stop" she shrieks with laughter as they roll around on the bed.

Sark stops tickling her as the phone rings and reaches over grabbing the phone, "What?"

Rory lays there her hands resting on her middle as he talks on the phone.

"I don't care what you tell him. I will deal with him later. He brought him here! We will finish... fine if he wants to end the meeting fine. I really don't…"

Rory grabs the phone from Sark's hand, "He'll be down soon." She hangs up looking at Sark.

"Rory"

"You said doing this was one way you could end all of this trouble... and we can have a somewhat normal life"

"Rory I don't care now... I don't want that man around here. He brought him here!"

"The sooner you get this meeting over the sooner he'll be gone."

"I should just kill him." Sark mutters

"You said you need him." Rory points out.

"Are you sure?"

Rory nods "As much as what happened last night scared me... it has to be done."

Sark sighs "Fine. Today is the last day. If we can't finish this today... its done. I will have to look into dealing with some other way."

Rory kisses him "Go" she pushes him away

"Will you be OK?"

"I'll be fine." Rory assures "Now go" She watches as Sark walks to the bathroom and lies back smiling. 'He's going to make things safe for you to be born.'

A while later Sark steps out of the bathroom fully dressed and smiles when he sees Rory asleep. 'Now we know what's causing her to fall asleep so often.' He carefully pulls the covers up and kisses her head smiling as her eyes open briefly. "Go back to sleep."

Rory smiles faintly closing her eyes she drifts back to sleep.

Grabbing a pad of paper Sark writes a quick note and leans it against the clock before quietly walking out of the room. As he walks down the stairs Lucian meets him. "Let me know when Rory is up."

"Isn't she already?"

"She went back to sleep. I'm expecting a call from Juarez... let me know when he calls."

"I will."

"And tell cook not to give her Pop-Tarts for breakfast today."

"Still working on her eating habits?"

Sark shrugs "I have to try."

Lucian chuckles "She is quite stubborn about her junk food."

"That she is my friend." Sark agrees

"Brousard is quite angry over his bodyguard's... demise."

"Not surprised. He should have kept him on his leash." Sark says coldly.

"The body was sent back to France."

"Good." Sark nods as he enters the boardroom. "Good morning gentleman." He says calmly.

"You killed my bodyguard."

Sark looks at Brousard coldly, "I told you my wife is off limits. He touched her... he died."

"She is a"

"I would advise you not to finish that sentence Mr. Brousard." Sark warns. "I am short tempered as it is."

"Brousard this will not help this meeting." Laslin warns. "We need this alliance."

Brousard scowls

"Now gentleman lets get this done." Antonio says calmly.

NOON

Sark stands in the doorway of the bathroom watching Rory get ready to shower.

Rory starts in surprise when she notices Sark in the mirror, "Stop being so quiet." She laughs as he hugs her. "As much as I love h" she is stopped when he turns her around kissing her. "Mmm not like I don't like but what was that for?"

Sark grins, "Dr. Juarez called"

"And?" Rory asks a feeling of dread and hopefulness rising.

"Congratulations Mrs. Lazarey"

Rory grins kissing him.

Sark lifts her off her feet "I love you"

"I love you" Rory echoes her arms around his neck. "We're having a baby."

Sark kisses her forehead, "That we are darling."

"Are you really OK with this?" Rory asks softly.

"I am." Sark assures

"Now aren't you supposed to be in your meeting?"

"I told them I needed a short break."

"Well go back to work... I need a shower. I'm itching in my skin."

"It is hot outside."

"I wasn't even outside for long." Rory sighs

"Want company?" Sark smirks

Rory kisses his chin, "As much as I would love that... you have to go finish your meeting."

Sark groans. "Must I? I would rather celebrate"

"Once they are gone we can celebrate without being interrupted." Rory points out.

Sark groans nuzzling her neck, "Bloody hell I want you"

Rory smiles "Same but"

"I know I have to finish this. Oh and Rory... once this meeting is done"

"We're leaving?"

Sark nods "I can't risk Brousard sending someone here."

Rory sighs. "I'll start packing."

"I'm sorry love. I know you like it here."

"I'm kind of getting used to moving around." Rory smiles sadly.

"This won't be forever. One day perhaps we will move to Stars Hollow"

Rory laughs, "You'd hate it. You would be bored so fast."

Sark shrugs "I would get used to it. Besides retirement would be dull no matter where I would be. But at least the people in Stars Hollow would amuse me."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. I love you." Sark kisses her. "Anything for you."

"I love you too. Now go." Rory pushes him out of the bathroom.

"Rory"

"Go back to work" Rory laughs hearing Sark grumble as he walks out of the bedroom. 'That man is something else.'

LATE EVENING

"Well gentleman now that this is all settled Lucian will see you to your planes." Sark stands walking out of the room. 'I get to see my wife.' He thinks steeling his emotions as he hurries out of the room. When he comes across Lucian he asks "Everything ready for our flight out?"

"Yes. When would you like to leave?"

"As soon as they are gone."

"Like you requested it is in the opposite direction from them."

"Good. Where is Rory?"

"I believe she is out on your balcony."

"Is she packed?"

"Yes. I put your bags in the car. Where are you planning to go next?"

"I'm not sure." Sark admits "Can you check the weather for France, England, Russia, Germany, and Ireland? I think somewhere cooler would be best."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Not right now." Sark makes his way up the stairs.

Rory stands on the balcony looking out over the gardens. 'Its so beautiful here. Despite the harsh weather. The stars... the gardens.' She smiles feeling arms wrap around her waist. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

"And how do you know its me?"

"Because everyone else announces themselves." Rory leans back against him. "Done?"

"Done. They're leaving soon."

"When do we?"

"Right after them. I know Brousard well enough that once he's able to contact his men... he will and the truce will be over."

Shivering Rory turns in his arms wrapping her arms around his waist. "Where are we going now?"

"I thought perhaps somewhere... cooler. I'm thinking Switzerland for a few days so you can get checked out by a doctor. Then... I'm not sure."

"I hate doctors." Rory grumbles

"I think everyone does." Sark chuckles

"How are you going to keep Irina from finding out?"

"I have my own resources she doesn't know about." Sark kisses Rory's head as he hears the phone ring. He walks into the room picking up the phone. "What? Fine. Bring the car around." Sark hangs up and looks at Rory. "Rory"

"I know time to go." Rory slips her shoes on.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: JET

Rory looks at Sark as they lie on the bed, "What's going through that head of yours?"

"Just trying to figure things out." Sark absently twirls a strand of her hair, "This is going to require a lot of planning."

"And more hiding than we have done?"

"Further along you are yes. Once you start showing people are going to consider us slowed down in running."

"Oh"

Kissing Rory's temple he speaks, "I promise all will work out."

Rory smiles at him, "I know."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

2 MONTHS LATER: GERMANY

"Julian" Rory shakes him

"What?" Sark asks sleepily.

"Its midnight."

"So?"

"Its my birthday stupid."

"Happy Birthday... go back to sleep."

"I can't."

Sark groans "Why not?"

"Because I can't. Its midnight. I wonder if Mom's still going to get up at midnight" She sniffles

Sark silently groans, "Rory don't cry."

"I miss my Mom."

"I know... just don't cry."

Rory buries her face in his neck, "I miss my Mom."

Sark strokes her hair, "I know." 'Damn hormones.' He thinks with a sigh.

NEXT MORNING

Sark looks up as Rory walks into the study, "How are you feeling?"

Rory drops on the couch, "Like I did after the Founders Day party... minus the headache." She groans

Sark stands walking over to the couch he sits on the edge, "You look pale."

"Lets see I spent 20 minutes hanging over the toilet."

Sark brushes her hair back, "Not how you wanted to spend your birthday hmm?"

"Not really... but" Rory smiles "not really my choice."

Sark smiles back "I guess it isn't."

"I miss Mom."

"I know."

"God she'd flip to find out I'm pregnant." Rory laughs resting her hands on her middle, "She'd protest saying she's too young to be a Grandma and that I'm too young to be a Mom."

Sark leans his upper body against the couch cushion looking down at Rory. "What do you think?"

Rory shrugs "It happened... can't change it."

Sark notices her thoughtful expression, "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes it freaks me out"

"What does?" Sark asks stroking her cheek. "That we are going to be parents?"

Rory nods "We're going to be responsible for someone other than us."

"Weird feeling isn't it?"

Rory sighs, "I've always felt responsible for Mom... but what feels weird is that its a baby I'm responsible for now."

"That is different." Sark agrees. "We're in this together... alright?"

Rory smiles relieved, "I know." She reaches up stroking his cheek, "You are accepting this better than I thought you ever would."

Sark shrugs "Like you said we can't change it." He looks at her middle, "Little Rory is on her way."

Rory smiles faintly, "Little Rory huh? Why not Julian Jr.?"

"Because genetics go to the fact that from what Irina has told me there has only been one Derevko male born in the family every generation for several generations. Then add the fact that your family leans more towards females... we're most likely having a girl."

"Unless this is the next Derevko male." Rory challenges

"The odds are against it."

"Still fifty-fifty." Rory argues

"Fine but I'll hold my 'I told you so' for when the baby's born."

"Mean... you are so not going to say I told you so the day I have this kid."

"Yes I am." Sark grins

"Hey if there's only one Derevko male born every generation than you have an Uncle don't you?"

"Did. I asked Irina about that and she said that her brother Peter died when they were children."

"OK then the whole twins thing?"

"Jack's side."

"So is that an every generation or every other generation?"

"Well apparently other than Jack there's been a set of twins born every generation in the Bristow family. But there are no other living, other than distant cousins, so"

"There's a possibility of twins" Rory finishes

Sark nods

"I guess we'll have to see."

"Happy Birthday"

Rory smiles faintly "Yeah"

EVENING

Rory sits on the couch watching a movie while waiting for Sark to return from his quick errand. Hearing the door open she speaks without looking towards the door, "That wasn't long. Where did you" she is stopped when she turns to look at Sark... only to find the Frenchman from the meeting. "What are you..." She quickly stands swallowing at his expression as the man looks her over with a leer. She notices the other two men at the door. "What do you want?"

"So beautiful... no wonder he has kept you to himself." Brousard reaches out to touch Rory only to have her step away.

"Don't touch me." Rory says quickly only to have the man grab her arm and push her onto the couch.

"So doll-like."

Rory pulls away as he tries to touch her. "Don't"

Outside the room Sark steps off the elevator into the sights of two men with guns as he reaches for his gun he's stopped when one speaks, "Mr. Sark I would advise you against that." A man states

Against his normal behavior Sark gives in allowing the man to take his guns. 'I have no choice. Brousard is near Rory.' "Where's my wife?" He winces as one of the men punches him in the stomach causing him to double over. He is dragged into the penthouse where he finds one of the most terrifying sights ever... his wife with a man who would cause her harm... then kill her.

"Julian" Rory whispers wide-eyed at the sight of her husband.

"What do you want Brousard?" Sark demands as they shove him into a chair with men on either side of him. He watches as the man touches Rory his anger and disgust rising yet he remains impassive.

"So beautiful"

Rory flinches at the man's touch her stomach rolling. "Don't touch me" she yelps as the man grabs her arm.

"Brousard leave her alone." Sark yells jumping out of the chair when one of the men blindsides him.

"Julian" Rory screams terrified by the sight of Sark hitting the floor.

Sark winces at the pain and Rory's scream just as he blacks out.

Rory looks at the older man her stomach turning at the look in his eyes as he pulls her to her feet. "Let me go" She says angrily only to have the man yank her hair back causing her to cry out in pain.

"You are going to be fun."

Rory yelps as he pulls her out of the room.

Sark comes too yet remains still despite his urge to move to go to Rory knowing if she's in the room her death will be long and drawn out. As he hears the bedroom door slam shut he swallows heavily. 'Its going to be alright my love.'

"Let me go"

Brousard releases the young woman with a shove grinning as she hits the wall with a thud.

Rory winces as she hits the wall with her back, 'He's going to kill the baby.' She swallows a scream as he grabs her arm hauling her to her feet shoving her on the bed. "Let me go." She struggles as the man pins her to the bed.

Downstairs Sark hears the men talking and reaches under the recliner pulling out one of his hidden guns shooting each man before they realize he is even alert. He slowly stands shaking off his own dizziness as he hurries down the hall. Not knowing what's going on the inside of the room or whether or not Brousard has a weapon on Rory he makes the only other option he has... the balcony. Hurrying back to the living room he goes out onto the balcony.

In the bedroom Rory squirms "Get off of me." She cries pushing at the bigger man. She winces as he rips her shirt open.

Brousard grins looking the young woman over, "So beautiful" he frown noticing her slightly rounded middle and looks at the woman, "Ahh pregnant are we?"

Rory swallows heavily at the man's tone, "Let me go." She shudders as she feels his fingers trail across her middle and sees the gleam in his eyes, 'Oh god... he's going to hurt the baby.'

Sark climbs over the balcony onto the balcony of the bedroom. 'At least I don't have to break the window.' He quietly steps into the room his gun in hand he walks over to the bed, "Brousard." He puts the gun to the man's head. "Get the hell off my wife." When the man doesn't move he speaks again meeting Rory's tearful gaze, "I would rather not put a bullet in your head while you are on top of my wife." He pulls the larger man off Rory. Keeping his gun on Brousard he looks at Rory briefly. "Go out to the hall Rory. Don't go to the living room."

"Julian"

"Now Rory"

Rory hurries out of the bedroom to the hall.

"I warned you not to touch my wife." Sark says coldly as he pulls the trigger watching impassively as the man dies. He steps away from the body walking to the door he steps out to the hall where he finds Rory sitting on the floor crying. "Rory" he drops to his knees "are you OK?" He demands

Rory stares at him tears falling, "He"

"He's dead." Sark says coldly "Are you OK? Is the baby OK?" He asks his tone changing from anger to worry.

Rory nods "I think so."

Sark kisses her forehead "Stay here." He stands walking back into the bedroom he ignores the body and grabs the packed bag and a clean shirt from the closet before joining Rory in the hall. "Where is your journal?"

"In the bag." Rory sniffles

"Here. Put the shirt on." He hands her the shirt, "I will go get your shoes and coat. Stay here." Sark heads into the bathroom checking out his head relieved not to find a too bad of an injury. 'Better clean it up.' He wets a washcloth and dabs at the gash.

Rory pulls the ripped shirt off and pulls on the new shirt wiping at her tears she sits there her hands resting on her middle. 'I could have lost the baby.' She sits there in silence trying to control her urge to cry. She glances up as Sark strides out of the room.

"I'll be right back." Sark strides down the hall to the living room where he quickly gathers up his laptop and his weapons he carries them back to the hall along with Rory's shoes and coat, "Hurry."

Rory pulls her shoes on while Sark puts his laptop and weapons into the bag. She stands slipping her jacket on she zips it up.

"Ready?" Sark shoulders the bag.

Rory nods "The others?"

"Dead." Sark answers coldly. He squeezes her hand "We have to hurry up and get out out of here. I have no idea if he has other men around. Don't look at the bodies."

Rory nods tears filling her eyes. As they make their way out of the penthouse she takes a deep breath.

Out in the hall Sark looks at Rory who is trying hard not to cry. "Rory"

"I'm OK"

Sark nods "When we get out of here I will take you to a doctor." He kisses her forehead over, "Make sure Little Rory is OK."

Rory smiles faintly.

Sark opens the emergency access doors and they enter. He looks around then sees a cut out behind the door out of sight from the camera. He reaches into the bag quickly finding Rory's journal and hands it to her.

Rory puts the journal in the inside pocket of her jacket where her fake passport and some cash is located. She watches as Sark puts some clips of ammunition in his jacket as well before shoving the bag in the cut out. "I will send someone to get it later." He kisses Rory's forehead. "We have to go down a few flights... get to a normal floor and then we can take the service elevator down."

Rory nods

The two hurry down the stairs remaining silent as they walk. After going down four flights they reach a normal floor. Sark opens the door relieved to find the hall clear.

Rory struggles to keep up with Sark's longer legs as he walks to the service elevator. Once their on the elevator she leans against him her body shaking in silent tears. 'That man was going to rape me. He was going to harm my baby... kill my husband.' She shudders 'Not time to break down Gilmore.' She closes her eyes as she feels Sark kiss the top of her head.

'I'm going to destroy every inch of his organization. He touched my wife. He would have killed our child. No one touches my wife.' Sark tightens his arms around Rory as the elevator stops and a young man looks at them startled.

"This is not the public elevator" the man protests, "this is the service elevator." He says in German.

Remaining calm and civil Sark replies in German, "Sorry. We are trying to avoid her husband's security men... and my wife's private investigator." Sark removes a couple bills handing them to the young man. "Anyone asks you never saw us."

"Yes sir." The man takes the money as the elevator goes down.

Sark strokes Rory's hair trying to relax going over what he wants to do. As the elevator dings he leads Rory out to the hall keeping his eyes out for any of Brousard's men. 'I have to get Rory somewhere safe.' He keeps Rory close to his side as he guides her out to the back alley. "Come on." He leads Rory out of the alley careful to keep her against the wall. "I parked the car a few blocks away."

Rory nods

Once they are a block away Sark releases his held in breath and kisses her head, "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach is doing flips but" Rory shrugs "fine otherwise."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He shoved me against the wall. He grabbed my arm." Rory sniffles.

Sark squeezes Rory's hand knowing she is trying hard not to break down into tears.

'I'm not going to cry. Not until I'm in my husband's arms.'

They walk the final blocks relieved to reach the parking lot. Sark opens the car door for Rory yet pulls her back against him briefly his hand covering her own as it rests against her middle. "Its going to be OK... alright?"

Rory nods sniffling she leans against him.

Sark kisses her head before ushering her into the car.

Rory rests her head against the headrest, "Well this beats my 16th birthday for bad things to happen." She says dryly as Sark gets into the drivers side.

"I'm sorry Rory. I never wanted you to be near this... see that." Sark reaches out stroking her cheek. "If something had happened to you... either of you... I would never forgive myself." He whispers leaning across he kisses her lightly. "I'm sorry"

"You were protecting us." Rory shrugs sniffling she strokes his cheek. "I love you."

Sark kisses her palm, "I love you." He smiles sadly, "Lets go get you and the baby checked out."

"Well you need it too. He hit you pretty hard." Rory reaches out touching the gash on his head.

"Its fine." Sark shrugs as he starts the car.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a small private hospital run by an associate of Khasinau's a few towns over."

"Who?"

"Someone I used to work for. He's dead now but the doctor still runs it. He'll check you out."

Rory nods staring out the window as Sark drives only releasing his hand when he shifts gears.

11PM

"Mr. Sark it has been a while." A short man with white hair states

Sark nods "I need you to check her out fully." He looks at Rory who is standing beside him. "Make sure she and the baby are alright."

"Baby?" The man looks at the young woman and smiles "How far along are you?"

"Four months." Rory answers squeezing Sark's hand.

"And you look like you need stitches." The doctor looks at Sark.

"I'll be fine." Sark waves off

"You could have a concussion."

"You can stitch me up after you check them out." Sark says firmly.

1AM

Sark brushes Rory's hair back as she dozes on the bed. 'Thank God my family is fine.' He kisses her head smiling as she stirs. "Shh go back to sleep."

"You need sleep."

"I will in a while. I have some work to do."

Rory closes her eyes drifting back to sleep. "Don't go far."

"I won't." He promises. "I'm not leaving your side."

"'k"

MORNING

Sark absently twirls a strand of Rory's hair around his finger as they lie in bed. "We're going into complete hiding."

Rory lifts her head looking at him surprised, "What about..."

"Not worth it." Sark brushes her hair back, "I could have lost you. We could have lost the baby." He kisses her forehead, "I won't risk it again."

"But"

"Nothing is more important to me than you and the baby."

"Not even finding out who tried killing you?"

"Oh I will find out... but you and the baby are more important."

Rory tucks her head under his chin. "Where are we going?"

"I'm still figuring that out. There are a few options."

"When he saw that I was pregnant..." Rory shivers

"He won't go near you again." Sark soothes stroking her hair. "No one will."

"So you're going to leave it alone? Fully?"

"Not fully... but I'm not going to put myself out like I have. I'm going to find out what I need to know."

"I know... and I don't want you to shove aside finding out the truth."

"I will find out." Sark murmurs "But not ahead of my family."

EARLY AFTERNOON: JET

Sark glances at Rory as she sits on the other end of the couch staring out the window one of her hands casually resting against her middle. "Rory?"

Rory starts out of her thoughts and looks over at him, "Yes?"

"You look tired. Why don't you go get some sleep?" he suggests

"I'm fine."

Sark sighs walking over he picks Rory up off the couch.

"Julian" She protests

"You are taking a nap." Sark says firmly.

"I don't"

"Don't argue with me." Sark enters the bedroom and sets Rory on the bed. "You need a nap."

"I can't... every time I try" she shudders

"I'll be right here." Sark promises as he proceeds to remove her jeans and tuck her in. He settles beside her on top of the covers thinking she would be more comfortable that way. "Get some sleep" he wraps his arms around her. "There." He kisses her head. "Sleep."

Rory struggles to keep her eyes open only to give into the urge to sleep. 'Please don't let me dream.'

Sark lies there holding Rory as she sleeps, 'I can't let anything like this happen again... I have to protect my family above everything.'

30 MINS LATER

Sark opens his eyes as he feels Rory shift in her sleep whimpering, "Shh" he soothes kissing her head, "its a dream darling." He murmurs just as Rory's eyes open.

Rory sits up gasping for breath her heart pounding.

Sark sits up rubbing her back, "Rory"

Rory turns burying her face in his chest her body shaking as she cries.

"Its alright." Sark soothes "Not going to happen again."

"I was scared"

"I know darling." He strokes her hair rocking her as she cries. "I was as well."

Rory lifts her head at his admittance to see his expression of pain.

"When I saw him with you... I wanted to rip him into pieces." He wipes at her tears, "I was terrified." He shivers "I have never felt that before. I thought I was going to lose you..." he slides his hand around resting against her middle, "both of you." He closes his eyes taking a deep breath, "It was like people say when they have a near death experience... they see their life. I've had numerous near death experiences and none of them terrified me as much as the idea of my life without you." He looks at Rory wiping at the tears that have fallen, "Without you... nothing matters."

Rory kisses him lightly then swallows kissing him again lightly only for the kiss to become needy on both sides.

LATER

Sark gently rubs Rory's naked back as she sleeps pressed against his side their legs tangled. He winces remembering the brief look of panic he had seen in Rory's eyes when they had been struggling to get him out of his clothes and he lost his balance landing on top of her. 'I saw the one thing I never wanted to see in my wife's eyes when looking at me... fear.' He presses his lips to her head, 'I never wanted her to fear me.' Sark tightens his arms around Rory. 'Someone caused my wife to fear me.' He takes a deep breath. 'She doesn't fear me... she fears what she felt in that room. She will never feel that again. It might take a while but with time I will never see that look again. I'm a patient man.'

TBC…


	14. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

3 MONTHS LATER: GREECE

Rory stands on the beach looking out at the water her hands resting on her middle. She smiles feeling arms wrap around her middle and kiss to her head, "When did you get back?" She asks tilting her head.

"A few minutes ago." Sark smiles feeling the baby move, "How is little Rory?"

"Julian Jr. is fine."

"Are we still debating this?" Sark grumbles

"If you'd just agree to finding out what we're having we wouldn't debate this." Rory argues

"What can I say... I want to be old fashioned on this matter" Sark shrugs "besides I'm right"

Rory laughs stepping out of his arms, "No ego problems for you huh?"

"Not at all." Sark grins looking Rory over as she stands before him barefoot wearing an ankle length wrap around skirt and a tank top barely covering her fast growing middle. "So how is Little Rory doing?" he asks resting his hands on Rory's hips as they stand inches apart.

"Julian Jr. is fine." Rory grins impishly.

Sark growls, "I bloody hate my name. If we are having a boy he won't be Julian Jr."

"Why not?"

"Hate my name." Sark reminds

"And you have no problem naming her Lorelai?"

Sark shrugs, "As long as it doesn't bother you."

"And Mom wouldn't be happy if we didn't name a girl Lorelai." Rory rubs her middle, "But if it is a girl... she gets her own nickname."

"I know. I just like calling her Little Rory considering she's going to look just like you."

"Ha it could be a little boy who looks just like you." Rory argues

"Still not going with Julian Jr." Sark says stubbornly

"I carry nine months... I go through morning sickness and long hours of labor and delivery... I get to decide whether or not he's Julian Jr." Rory walks away knowing he will follow.

"Over my dead body"

"I could call your sisters" Rory grins

"Come on love do you really want to put a little boy through the issues of the name Julian?"

Rory frowns rubbing her middle thoughtfully

"What?"

Rory looks at Sark, "I just had a thought... did Irina name you Julian? Or did your adoptive mother?"

"Mum did. I was named after her grandfather."

"So what was Irina going to name you?"

"I have no idea." Sark admits. "I never asked her."

"Why not?"

"I accepted what happened. Why look back? Why wonder what could have been?" He slips his arm around her shoulders kissing her head, "I doubt we would have met if Bill Vaughn hadn't done what he did." He muses as they walk down the beach. "So what is little Rory's middle name going to be?"

"Still thinking that over." Rory smiles looking down at her middle, "Any ideas?"

"Whatever you want my love." Sark kisses her head.

LATER

Sark leans back against the pillows on their bed watching as Rory tries on the clothes he brought back with him. "Everything fit?"

"Yep." Rory turns grinning at him

Sark watches as she strips down to her panties and the tank top then settle beside him. "How was everything while I was gone?"

Rory shrugs "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sark kisses her temple.

"Did you send the letter?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I know you don't like the idea of it being out... but I need Mom to know."

"I understand." Sark rests his hand on her middle.

"Thanks." Rory smiles before kissing him. "I missed you" she murmurs

"I missed you" Sark returns "I bloody hate being away from you." He groans resting his forehead against hers.

"I hate it too." Rory whispers tears filling her eyes. "I was scared."

Sark wipes at the tears, "No reason to be scared."

"I know... I just" Rory sniffles "stupid hormones going wacky."

Sark kisses her forehead, "I'm always going to come back... no matter what."

"I know." Rory sniffles snuggling against him.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Sark asks changing the subject.

"Same thing I do when your here." Rory shrugs. "Only difference is I was alone." She laughs feeling the baby move, "OK somewhat alone."

Sark chuckles kissing her head, "Nikos told me you went into town."

Rory shrugs "I needed to get out."

"I understand Rory."

"I went to the gallery."

"Anything of interest?"

"Same as last time." Rory shrugs "I just like to go... it keeps me occupied."

"I know." Sark trails his fingers down her arm.

Rory shifts uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't get comfortable anymore." Rory whines. "I'm getting so big that every position I'm in I get uncomfortable within minutes. If its this bad at seven months... I'm dreading to see how the rest of my pregnancy goes." She grumbles

"I'm sorry love."

"Should be... partly your fault." Rory grumbles

"Hey I seem to recall this" Sark rests his hand on her middle, "happened when you jumped me."

"I did not"

"Yes you did." Sark grins

"Did not"

"Did too. Deny it all you want but I'm right." Sark says smugly only to get gently nudged in the ribs.

Rory looks at her middle, "Ignore Daddy... he's got things mixed up."

Sark snorts "I remember vividly that time you were sick."

"Hey I was sick... you took advantage of me." Rory pouts

"Nice try." Sark laughs moving down he kisses her middle, "Your Mum is in denial. You were conceived on the kitchen table because she jumped me the moment I walked in the door."

Rory blushes

Sark smirks "You remember"

"Shut up." Rory grumbles

Sark moves up kissing her. "See I'm right."

"No you aren't"

"Yes I am." Sark kisses her nose

Rory huffs then giggles as he kisses her.

COUPLE DAYS LATER: STARS HOLLOW

Lorelai frowns seeing an envelope in Rory's handwriting with no return address. Dropping the rest of the mail on the table, she rips open the envelope removing a sheet of paper. Lorelai unfolds the piece of paper finding a side view picture of Rory her eyes widening in realization. She turns her attention to the note included.

'Mom,

If you saw the picture than you know... I'm pregnant.'

Lorelai looks at the picture of Rory smiling brightly then back at the note.

'Seven months pregnant to be precise. I'm sorry for not letting you know earlier but Julian's been obsessive about keeping it a secret from too many people. The baby and I are perfectly healthy... and safe. We don't know what it is... I want to know Julian doesn't... so far I'm letting him win this one. I know he's most likely right about it being a girl... I just can't let him know that. He would never let me live it down.

I know this is a surprise... but we are happy about it.

I hope everything in Stars Hollow is going good. I miss everyone.

I love you Mom. Rory'

Lorelai stares at the note tears filling her eyes, 'My baby is having a baby without me. When she needs me most her husband keeps her in hiding.' She sits at the table staring at the picture. "Oh Rory" Lorelai sighs

SAME DAY: LA

Jack frowns seeing an envelope with no return address but initals JSL. He opens the envelope removing a piece of paper.

'Jack,

Surprised to hear from me after all this time?

Rory and I are fine. I know you are still looking for me but its more than just Rory and I now... Rory's pregnant. No Irina doesn't know... I didn't trust her in knowing. I know what she would have done.

Only reason I'm even telling you is because by now Lorelai has received Rory's letter.'

"Damn it Sark... what were you thinking." Jack mutters

'I know... not the best timing but it happened.

I had no choice in leaving Jack... I know by the time you found my last location everything that was there was gone. I will continue with our agreement of handing over information about numerous organizations but I will not stop in finding out who shot me that night.

If you and Irina have any kind of parental care for me... just let me live my life. The life I might have had if Bill Vaughn hadn't decided my fate... or Irina hadn't decided her duty to Russia was more important to her than anything else.

Sark'

Jack stares at the note and sighs, 'Good luck Julian.' He walks into his kitchen opening a drawer he removes a lighter and watches as the piece of paper and envelope goes up in flames.

EVENING: GREECE

"How are you feeling darling?" Sark asks as he finds Rory sitting in the hammock that is set up outside his office.

Rory shrugs "Tired. Hot."

"That makes sense in what you are wearing."

Rory looks at her outfit of her bikini bottoms with one of Sark's wife beaters and shrugs, "Too sore for the top."

"Ah" Sark nods remembering how she has been getting more and more uncomfortable with bras.

"Going to join me?" Rory asks hopefully.

Sark carefully settles beside Rory pulling her close his hand resting on her middle. "How is Little Rory?"

Rory rolls her eyes, "Julian Jr. is fine."

"You are going to stick with that aren't you?"

Rory shrugs "If you stick with calling the baby Little Rory... I'm sticking with Julian Jr."

"Fine." Sark kisses her head. The two sit on the hammock talking and watching the sun go down.

LATER

"What are you doing?" Sark asks as he makes dinner while Rory sits at the kitchen table with a notepad.

"Making a list."

"Of what?"

"Stuff for the baby we still need."

"I thought you made lists."

"This is the stuff we still need. I left off the crossed off items."

"Nikos said the orders came in."

"Mmm" Rory nods "everything is in the bedroom. We should probably go through everything tomorrow."

"Rory we have time before we need to deal with everything."

"I need to be organized." Rory shrugs "I can't help it... drives Mom crazy."

"I'm organized as well but you are doing list after list"

"I'm list crazy." Rory shrugs "I like lists. I can't help it."

Sark sets a glass of milk before her he kisses her head, "Alright. Tonight we'll make some more orders."

Rory nods "Thanks" she takes a sip of the milk.

"You know I was thinking" Sark returns to the stove, "if when we do return to the States we will need a place to live."

"But isn't that a while off?" Rory asks

"It is but that doesn't mean we can't be prepared for the eventuality."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Perhaps we should buy a house... in Stars Hollow? Or perhaps outside of town? Wherever we can find a place" Sark takes a sip of his wine.

Rory looks at him, "Are you serious?"

"I did tell you once I finish this... I will retire... for the most part. And I know when its done you will want to go home."

Rory sets her pen down resting her hands on her middle, "And when will that be?"

"I wish I could tell you we would be back before the baby's born... but unfortunately that won't happen."

Rory nods "I know." She whispers sadly.

"Rory" Sark turns off the stove and walks over to the table pulling Rory to her feet he sits pulling her onto his lap. He kisses her shoulder, "Just because I can't go back... it doesn't mean you can't."

Rory looks at him wide-eyed, "Do you want me to go back?"

"No" Sark assures gently brushing her hair back, "not at all. But if that is what you want... I would understand. I mean" he looks at her middle sadly "being on the run with a baby... away from your Mum. I could understand why you would decide to go back."

Rory swallows, "I miss home yes... but I don't want to go back without you. I admit having this baby without my Mom around... does terrify me. She's never going to forgive this... me having a baby without her."

"I'm sure she understands... especially after talking with Jack."

Rory meets his gaze, "I don't want to go back... not unless you're going as well."

"The offer is there... at any time." Sark kisses her temple.

"Its never going to be taken up." Rory says firmly. "We're staying together."

Sark nods kissing her lightly.

Rory sighs, "You're supposed to be feeding us." She reminds

"I know."

Rory starts to stand only to have him stop her, "Hello you are responsible for the food issue for us" Rory points at her middle "and Baby and I are hungry."

Sark smiles kissing her nose then releases her "Fine but only because my daughter is hungry."

"Or son" Rory retorts as he returns to the stove.

"You are not letting this up are you?" Sark sighs

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because Gilmores don't give in." Rory replies

"Yes you are quite stubborn." Sark agrees "But you do realize that the odds are it is a girl."

"We'll just have to see."

"So does this mean we'll do double sets of clothes?" Sark asks

"We wouldn't have too if you'd just give in."

"Not going too."

"Then we're getting double clothes. Besides babies spend most of their first months in sleepers. Considering everything we don't need much of anything other than sleepers." Rory takes a sip of her milk. "We just won't open the clothes or anything until the baby's born or you give in."

"I'm not giving in."

"You really want to wait?" Rory asks

Sark shrugs "My whole life has been bad surprises... this seems like a good surprise"

"So you admit it could be a boy" Rory grins

Sark tilts his head, "I do admit there is a chance... I just think its a higher chance of a girl."

Rory watches as he moves around the kitchen finishing up dinner.

COUPLE MORNINGS LATER

Sark looks up from reading the newspaper, "Morning darling. You are up early."

Rory shrugs "Can't sleep."

Sark regards her "Are you feeling alright?" He asks. "You look pale." He steps up to Rory cupping her cheek.

"I just feel... icky." Rory shrugs

"Why don't you go back to bed... I will bring you some tea."

Rory nods heading back to the bedroom. A few minutes later Rory smiles seeing Sark enter with a cup of tea

"Here you go." Sark hands her the tea

"Thanks" Rory takes a sip settling back against the pillows.

"How about we go into town today?" Sark suggests

Rory nods "Sure."

"What would you like to do in town?" Sark asks

"I'm not sure." Rory says thoughtfully.

"Well think about it. I'm going to go for a run. When I get back I'll make breakfast."

"OK" Rory nods smiling as he kisses her head before walking out of the room.

SAME DAY: SOMEWHERE

"Hello Jack" Irina greets warmly

"Irina." Jack sits beside her

"What do I owe this surprising meeting too? Are the girls alright?"

"They're fine. Have you heard from Sark?"

"I haven't heard anything about our enterprising son in over three months... not since he took out Brousard and three of his men. Why? Have you heard from him? Is he alright?"

"He sent a note."

"What did it say?"

"Not much. No details about where he is. They're safe."

"Good." Irina says relieved. "He must really want to hide... I haven't been able to find him anyway."

"There's a reason why that is."

"And?"

"She's pregnant."

"What?" Irina looks at Jack "That is unacceptable." She says coldly.

"This is why no one has seen him Irina. He's gone into hiding."

"He is not ready for a child." Irina protests

"Which is why he didn't contact you."

"And that is?"

"All he said is he knew what you would do." Jack looks at her. "And how is that?"

Irina looks straight ahead. "He made a mistake years ago. A mistake I dealt with."

Jack stares at his wife, "Even if not know about him being our son... you did raise him Irina."

"I did what was best for him. He was on his way up... he didn't need the distraction of a child."

"And now? If he had told you that his wife was pregnant"

"I would have told him the same thing I told him last time... a child in our world is just a pawn. And to bring a child into it would be unfair and cruel."

"No wonder he didn't want to tell you."

"Oh come on Jack you can't approve either."

"He's an adult Irina. Its not my place to approve or not."

"What now?"

Jack shrugs "We let him live his life... how he wants in hiding."

"And the CIA?"

"Considering he hasn't been causing trouble its been decided that he's not high ranking."

"Agent Vaughn must be loving that." Irina states dryly.

"He's the only one pushing to find Sark." Jack leans back "He still believes Reed is alive and Sark knows where she is."

"If he knew he'd tell."

"I agree. It wouldn't help him to keep the secret." Jack muses

"So we just let this go?"

"He's never had a normal life Irina. Sydney had a normal childhood... Nadia had a somewhat normal life. Sark never has." Jack stands "I'm going to respect his wishes... you should as well. Especially if you want him to ever trust you as a parent." Jack walks away leaving Irina sitting there.

LATE MORNING

"Julian"

Sark looks up from his work to see Rory in the doorway of the office looking pale, "Rory" he quickly stands hurrying over to Rory. "What is it?"

"I don't feel..." Rory whimpers tearfully her head spinning "I"

Sark catches her as she faints, "Rory" he says worried as he picks her up and carries her to the couch.

LATER

"How is she?" Sark demands as the doctor walks out of the room.

"Doing well. Resting"

"And the baby?"

"No trauma. Perfectly fine. Your wife and child should be fine."

Sark runs his hands over his face sighing heavily before looking at the closed door, "What now?"

"Your wife will need bed rest. No heavy activity. No stress."

Sark nods "That won't be a problem."

HOUR LATER

Sark kisses Rory's knuckles smiling when he hears her sigh and her eyes slowly open. "Rory" he says relieved

"Julian" Rory says groggily. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Oh." Rory mumbles

"How do you feel?" Sark asks concerned.

"Tired." Rory yawns her hand moving to her middle.

"The baby's fine."

"What happened?"

"We'll talk when you're rested." Sark kisses her knuckles "Now go back to sleep." He murmurs

"Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He promises "Just rest."

"Love you" Rory mumbles

"I love you." Sark returns watching as she drifts back to sleep. 'Sleep well my love.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"The doctor said both of you are fine" Sark gently smoothes Rory's hair back.

Rory looks at her middle and bites her lip, "What if"

"Hey there are no what ifs." Sark says firmly. "Everything will be fine."

Rory takes a deep breath trying to control her nerves as she nods. "I'm scared."

"I know but its going to be fine. I promise." He kisses her forehead then wipes at the few tears that have fallen.

Rory nods twisting the blanket in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Wish Mom was here." Rory says sadly.

"I know. If I could bring her here I would." Sark tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I know how much you miss her. I know you want her here. If I could make it so she could come here safe... and go home safe I would."

"I know."

"Rory if I brought her here... she couldn't go back... not until I finish this. She would have to leave everything behind... Luke included."

"I know... I know that how much I want my Mom here... leaving her life wouldn't be fair. She worked hard to get the Inn." Rory looks at her middle and sighs heavily. "And it took her so long to get together with Luke."

"I promise one day things will be how they should be." Sark kisses her forehead.

"Hold me?"

"Sure." Sark shifts leaning back against the headboard he wraps his arms around Rory. "Everything is going to be fine love."

Rory nods

NEXT DAY LATER: HOUSE

Sark kisses Rory's cheek as he carries Rory into the house, "I'm glad you're home." He murmurs

Rory smiles "You know I can walk."

"I know." Sark carries her into the bedroom setting Rory on the bed.

"You are going to be obsessive about this bed rest thing huh?"

"Of course." Sark kisses her head as he sits beside her and removes his shoes and socks.

"This is going to be a long few months." Rory sighs "If he can last that long."

"She" Sark stresses, "will last until she thinks she's ready."

Rory rolls her eyes as he walks to the closet putting his shoes away. "Julian what if"

"Rory" Sark sits beside her "what ifs are not needed. The baby will be fine."

Taking a deep breath Rory nods as she runs her hands over her middle. 'The baby will be OK.' She tells herself, 'I need the baby to be OK.'

Sark hugs her kissing her head his hand joining hers. 'You'll be fine little one.'

THAT NIGHT

The two sit in silence in bed Sark on his laptop and Rory with her journal.

Rory looks up and smiles at Sark's intense expression

"What?" Sark asks without looking at her.

"Nothing." Rory turns back to her journal.

Sark reaches over and rests his hand on her middle, "How are you feeling?" He asks without looking away from the screen.

"Fine." Rory continues writing enjoying the feeling of his hand. "Do you realize that soon we won't be getting any sleep?"

"I'm used to little sleep." Sark waves off as he leans over kissing her cheek. He removes his hand going back to his work.

"Fine then you are changing diapers at midnight."

Sark nods

Rory smiles, 'He's going to be a good Dad.'

TBC…


	15. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

OVER A MONTH LATER

"Julian" Rory reaches back hitting Sark

Sark opens his eyes looking at the clock, "What is it Rory? Its three in the morning."

"My back hurts."

Sark reaches out rubbing her lower back, "Better?"

Rory nods "Uh huh. Thank you."

Sark continues rubbing her lower back until she falls back to sleep. He kisses her head as he rests his hand on her middle.

NEXT MORNING

Rory enters the nursery and smiles seeing the bright white room with dark wood furniture. "Wow"

"How you wanted it?" Sark asks from the doorway as Rory looks around.

Rory nods grins at the room with its pictures of baby animals up on the wall. "I love how it turned out." She says happily.

"Well you did decide how you wanted it."

"Yet you wouldn't let me see the progress." Rory pouts

Sark steps up behind her his arms around her waist, "Well you see it now."

"And it turned out perfect." Rory turns in his arms kissing him lightly on the lips.

"So that is done" Sark muses "what is left?"

"Other than organizing the baby clothes and such... not much." Rory laughs feeling the baby kick, "And it won't be long"

"Mmm" Sark leads Rory over to the overstuffed chair in the corner and sits pulling her onto his lap. "Are you ready for this?" Sark asks

"No. You?"

"No. Yet we can't go back."

"Would you want too?"

Sark's silent for a moment, "Honestly... no." He slips his hand under her shirt. "I admit I am still not ready for this but... I am." He shakes his head "I have never been more... confused in my life."

"I know the feeling." Rory sighs. "I am so ready to be done being pregnant... yet I'm not sure if I'm totally ready to be responsible for a person who can't take care of themselves."

"Well we have no choice."

"Yeah. A month left... if we're lucky."

"The doctor did say if it was time for the baby to be born he or she would be fine."

"I know." Rory takes a deep breath

"It will turn out fine." Sark kisses her head.

Rory looks around the room "This kid is going to be spoiled."

Sark chuckles "I won't be able to help myself."

"I know. But no spoiling to the point he or she becomes a brat."

"You will have to be the judge on that one darling. Despite Andrian's discare over me he never cared how much I spent or on what."

"OK overspoiling is... a five year old asking for a big screen T.V. or a very expensive toy."

"You will have to decide things like that." Sark chuckles "I have a bad habit of spending money on whatever I want."

"You can... but no overdoing it on the baby."

"Got it... but I will spoil."

"I know. You can't help it."

Sark kisses her head.

"Oh what about the basinet in our room?"

"I will put it together tonight."

"Thank you."

"Mmm"

AFTERNOON

Rory sits on the edge of the pool watching Sark swim his laps. She smiles as Sark swims towards the ledge settling between her legs. "Good swim?"

"Mmm." Sark nods

Rory runs her fingers through his hair grinning as he kisses her middle. "God I feel huge."

"At least its not twins." Sark grins

"Thank God." Rory sighs. "I don't think I could handle twins."

"I don't think most people could." Sark muses. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Rory shrugs, "Normal complaints."

Sark pulls himself up kissing Rory lightly before going back into the water.

Rory watches as he continues with his laps, 'God I love that man.'

THAT NIGHT

Rory sits on the bed reading as Sark puts the basinet together, "So you are turning out to be handy now." Rory teases

Sark glares at her "Hey I can put together a bomb and take it apart... how could I not put together a simple piece of furniture."

"I didn't say you couldn't." Rory points out "I just find it amusing that you are actually doing it."

Sark snorts

"Next I'll see you fixing things around the house."

"That will never happen. I'm not that domesticated."

Rory giggles at his tone of disgust. "Come on you don't like doing things for yourself?"

"Its not that... its just"

"Your rich and don't see the point in doing things that you can pay others to do?"

"Pretty much."

Rory shakes her head "Well then when we do go back to Stars Hollow I guess I will just have to talk Luke into fixing things."

"Works for me."

Rory shifts uncomfortably

"I have no problem putting things together." Sark admits. "I just don't like to fix things. Putting things together helps me think."

"Well they are puzzles."

"Mmm perhaps that is why."

"So are you the type who reads the directions word by word? Or go by picture?"

"Directions and pictures. I never go word for word. The directions word for word and the pictures tend to... contradict each other." Sark shrugs "Oh I downloaded your forwarded emails."

"Any from Mom?"

"I think there was one from Lorelai... perhaps one from Lane. I think one from Paris... and Logan." Sark stands walking over to the desk he grabs his laptop and walks over to the bed handing the laptop to Rory. "Here" he kisses her head before returning to his work.

Rory opens the laptop quickly finding the file of emails. She opens the one from her Mom.

'Rory,

Hey mini-me how is everything? How's the husband? Still a wanted criminal? How's my soon to be born grandchild?

Everything here is great. Emily and Richard are still the same. I don't see them every week but I do see them a few times a month. They really miss you and send their love. If they'd just learn email'

Rory smiles "Like that's going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Sark looks up

"Grandma and Grandpa sending emails."

"Ahh"

'Your Dad has a new girlfriend. I don't know if he's emailing you or not so I thought I'd tell you. I just saw him last week. Gigi's getting big. Shari still hasn't returned... or shown much interest in Gigi apparently. Chris's new girlfriend seems nice... not pushy at all. She's not an obsessive career woman like Shari so that goes in your Dad's favor.'

"My Dad has a new girlfriend apparently."

"Good for him."

"Mmm" Rory nods continuing to read.

'Lane is doing great. She has a new boyfriend. He's nice... cute. He encourages her with her music. She's getting up in the music world of

Connecticut. They've played a few clubs in New York and are doing a CD.

Taylor is still crazy and driving everyone in town crazy.

Kirk finally asked Molly to marry him... she actually said yes. Crazy huh Kirk getting married.'

"OK that's just crazy"

"What is?"

"Kirk is getting married."

"How is that crazy?"

"Kirk has never held a job longer than a year. Up until last year he still lived with his Mom."

"Perhaps he decided to grow up."

"Let's see if she can put up with him." Rory laughs as she goes back to her reading.

'Everyone misses you. Me most of all.

Things with Luke are going great. He moved in last week... he asked me to marry him Rory.'

"Oh my god"

Hearing Rory's tone Sark looks up "What is it?"

"Luke asked Mom to marry her"

"What did she say?" Sark asks he stands joining her on the bed.

Rory looks back and smiles brightly, "She said yes."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is." Rory smiles then frowns "Finally Mom decides she's ready to get married... and I'm not going to be there." She finishes sadly.

Sark kisses her temple "I'm sorry darling."

"I'm missing a lot." She whispers tears filling her eyes "My Mom getting married. Lane is dating and doing a CD. Sookie's boys must be getting big. Gigi is growing up. Kirk getting married" Rory sniffles

"Hey" Sark pulls her close "if you want"

"No" Rory says quickly "I'm not going back unless you do."

"I'm sorry Rory" Sark sighs "if I had just left..."

"Don't"

"I took you from your life"

"But look what we have" Rory gestures to her middle "I don't regret leaving... I wish I didn't have to miss so much."

"I wish you didn't either." Sark kisses her temple, "I will make this up to you Rory."

"You can start by finishing up the basinet." Rory teases

"Now?" Sark pouts

Rory smiles, 'He's so cute when he pouts.' She mentally shakes her head, "If you don't finish it you'll just trip over it later." She points out

"Good point." Sark sighs kissing her quickly. "Tell Lorelai hi."

"I will."

Sark returns to the floor

Rory watches him for a moment then turns back to the laptop and her Mom's email.

'Rory, I said yes. I told him that I'd prefer to wait until you returned but I know that it's going to be a long time... if ever that you're going to return. According to Jack you might never come back... but I know you will... one day.

I don't want to wait Rory... I know this isn't what we planned. You eloped in France... I'm getting married without you there. I haven't told your grandparents yet... I'm telling them soon. I think Emily will be relieved that I'm finally getting married.'

Rory continues to read the long email then opens a new document.

'Hey Mom,

Congratulations. I'm glad you and Luke are getting married. I'm sorry I won't be there. This is a big thing I'll be missing... and I'm sorry for it.

Julian and I are fine. I feel huge though. I'm almost eight months and can barely bend over. Julian's been very sweet about everything... doesn't care when I wake him in the middle of the night... no matter what my reason is. He makes me disgusting foods... without complaining. Oh he says hi.

At the last doctor's appointment the doctor said the baby is at six pounds eight ounces. I swear with what I eat and how much this kid should be at least eight pounds at birth. We still don't know what we're having... Julian doesn't want to know. He's being stubborn about it.

So to annoy him I call the baby Julian Jr when he says Little Rory.

Drives him nuts.

And yes if it's a girl we're naming it Lorelai... still haven't agreed on the middle name. He keeps saying 'It's your choice.' He is not much help over it... all he has said is if it's a boy it's not going to be Julian Jr.

As for boy names... he's really not much help there. He keeps saying that I'm most likely having a girl so why bother with a boy name. He's too stubborn. But I'll get my way.'

Sark listens amused as he hears the fast typing.

"How about Aidan" Rory says suddenly

"Rory"

"Hey either you help out or I swear I will name him Julian Jr."

"Over my dead body"

"I'll call your sisters"

"That threat is getting old darling"

"I know but I can't help it." Rory grins

"Aidan isn't a bad name." Sark muses. "Its better than Thomas."

"I don't like the name Thomas. Too many of them in the world."

"Agreed."

"Maybe we're going the wrong way... names we don't like?"

"Works for me." Sark shrugs "No Michael, Eric, Jack, or Jonathon... I have enough of those in my life."

"Agreed. I hate most P names and most O names."

"I kind of like the name Oliver."

"Would end up being called Ollie."

"Good point." Sark grins

"Andrew?"

"Too common." Sark replies as he works

COUPLE DAYS LATER

As she watches a movie Rory absently runs her fingers through Sark's hair as he rests his head on a pillow beside her leg while reading a book. "How did you end up with Sark as a nickname?" She asks suddenly.

Sark lowers his book, "That's an out of the blue question." He says dryly.

"Well you never told me." Rory shrugs pausing the movie she looks at him. "So what's the story?"

Sark sighs, "Everyone makes assumptions... that I was born or raised there."

"There?"

"There is a small island south of England called Isle of Sark. Mum used to take me there when I was a boy. When Andrian sent me to school I wanted to stop being known as Julian Lazarey so I decided to go by Sark." Sark shrugs "I still don't know why out of everything I chose that."

"Probably because it reminded you of being happy in a place where you weren't." Rory muses

"Probably. So now you know the big mystery behind my name." Sark states

"No one knows?"

"Irina knows. Sydney and Marshall guessed it had something to do with the Island but I never denied or confirmed."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Sark grins, "Bloody pissed Sydney off when I didn't answer."

Rory shakes her head unable to help the small smile that appears. "You really like annoying her."

"It is quite amusing." Sark returns to his book well aware Rory is still watching him, "Something on your mind?"

"I like this"

"What?"

"You totally relaxed." Rory remarks, "Even when you are here you usually work."

"I needed a day off. Besides once Little Rory is here relaxing won't be as easy as it is now."

"Wonder what he or she will be like" Rory muses "Are we going to have one of those hyper never calm children? Or will we have a quiet happy child?"

"Probably somewhere in-between." Sark shrugs

"We're both calm people... for the most part." Rory adds when he sees his amused expression. "OK so I do have an occasion to be... frantic and obsessive. You may not be frantic but you are obsessive."

"Hazard of profession" Sark shrugs

"We don't have long to find out." Rory rubs her middle smiling when Sark's hand joins hers and he kisses her middle. 'He is going to be such a devoted Dad... even if he's scared to face this. He's hiding it well but I know he's still scared.' Rory turns back to the movie while Sark goes back to his book.

THAT EVENING

"Oh" Rory inhales sharply

"Rory?" Sark looks over to see Rory leaning against the counter her hand resting on her middle. He sets the knife down walking over to her his hand joining hers, "Baby kicking again?"

Rory nods "Now I know why Mom enjoys going into great detail about being pregnant with me." She says dryly.

Sark kisses her head, "Torturous"

"Hey when you hear in great detail of your own birth... that is torture."

"Hey now if it was your conception"

"Ew" Rory scrunches up her nose "I really don't need that story."

Sark chuckles

"Great you do realize I can't wash my brain out." Rory shudders "I'm not going to get rid of that imagery." Rory kisses his cheek and settles at the kitchen table while Sark goes back to making dinner. "You know there is one good thing about my parents not being together"

"What is that?"

"I never had to walk in on them having sex."

"Good point." Sark muses

"That would have totally traumatized me." Rory groans. "Walking in on Mom and Max making out was traumatizing enough."

"And are you going to continue Lorelai's tradition of the birth story?"

"It is one of my most memorable times with Mom." Rory admits. "I know a lot of the reason Mom did tell me was to prevent me from following in her foot steps and ending up pregnant as a teenager."

"And is that why you waited until you were 19?"

Rory shrugs "Somewhat. It wasn't the only reason though."

"And what were the other reasons?"

"Chilton. Harvard. Not wanting to disappoint Mom. I was so into learning and my education that sex wasn't something I really thought about." Rory runs her hands over her middle. "I've been trying to figure out why I never slept with Dean in high school."

"And what have you determined?"

"I don't know... I think one of the biggest reasons we broke up the first time was because I wasn't ready to be in love. I'm actually not sure if I was ever in love with him... or in love with the idea of him." She smiles sadly remembering the Dean she first met.

"What about the other one?"

Rory smiles "Jess and I were so different yet so alike. He was the exact opposite of Dean. I think that was one of the biggest attractions. Though to hear Mom say it I was going through my bad boy phase."

"Wonder what she considers me now that she knows the truth." Sark muses

"I almost slept with Jess"

"What!"

"It was in high school... before our last breakup... when I found out about Dean and Lindsey."

"What happened?" Sark questions

"Jess walked out before anything happened. Dean had heard we were alone in a room together and when he found me in the room I was upset over an argument Jess and I had... I had been crying. Dean flipped out. He and Jess got into a fight in the front yard. Next day Jess left."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Milk please." Rory shifts in her chair. "You know I actually didn't hate Lindsey when he told me. I was actually... happy for him."

"So what changed?" Sark asks setting the glass beside her.

"I think the turning point... after her jealousy... was when he left school."

"Why did you care?"

"I knew how important college was for him... he was almost as excited about college as I was. I wouldn't have cared if it was for a valid reason like Lindsey being pregnant and needing money... but the reason was because she wanted a house." She sighs. "It bugged me... and I have no idea why. After that... I started having bigger issues... then sleeping with him didn't help." Rory watches as he starts serving up dinner. "You are one strange guy"

"And why is that my love?" Sark asks setting the plate before her.

"You never react when I talk about Dean or Jess"

"I have you they don't." Sark kisses her head before going back to the kitchen. "Besides it is their loss by ending their relationships with you."

"Trying to charm me huh?"

"Being honest." Sark corrects as he returns to the table with his plate and glass of wine. "They made their choices."

Rory smiles as she starts to eat.

10PM

Rory shifts on the couch as she rubs her middle frowning. She inhales sharply then bites her lip. 'OK that is not a kick.' She looks at Sark who is sitting at the desk absorbed in his work. 'I'll wait for a while. Maybe its Braxton-Hicks. The doctor did say they happen. And Sookie sure had them.' Rory smiles as she remembers the talkative cook's pregnancy. She returns to her book absently rubbing her middle. 'If you're ready baby I guess I can't stop you from coming. I just hope you're OK.'

Sark leans back in his chair watching Rory read her hand absently rubbing her middle. He smiles faintly, 'It feels weird knowing that soon I will be responsible for a small, innocent baby. Someone I'm going to have to raise to be so much better than I am. Am I going to be able to do that? Raise someone? Be a father beyond Andrian and Jack. I just hope I can be a good father... I know I'm not the most moral person but I love my family... and I'm going to do my best.' He turns his attention back to his work.

HOUR LATER

Sark looks up as Rory inhales sharply, "Rory?" He stands walking over to the couch.

Rory takes a deep breath then looks up as Sark settles beside her, "I'm having contractions."

"How long have you been having them?"

"Over an hour." Rory admits

"What!" Sark exclaims. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Wanted to be sure." Rory shrugs

"Alright. I'll call the doctor." Sark kisses her temple then stands.

Rory nods running her hands over her middle, 'Please be OK baby.'

MIDNIGHT: HOSPITAL

Rory squeezes Sark's hand as the doctor examines her.

"Are you OK?" Sark asks softly as he gently brushes her hair back.

Rory nods

Sark kisses her knuckles then looks at the doctor as he stands, "Well?"

"You are indeed in labor." The doctor informs them. "The baby is developed enough to be delivered with little problem."

Sark nods then hearing Rory inhale sharply he looks at her gently squeezing her hand as she breathes deeply before relaxing. "Better?"

Rory nods smiling at him.

"The nurses will be in and out. I will check in every hour." The doctor walks out of the room.

Rory shifts uncomfortably.

"Uncomfortable?"

Rory nods "Back hurts." She shifts to her side sighing in pleasure as he rubs her lower back.

"Better?"

"Uh huh"

With one hand rubbing her back, Sark rests his other on her middle smiling faintly when he feels the baby kick. "Little Rory still needs a middle name."

"No Julian Jr. does"

"Well at least we can end this debate soon." Sark laughs

"I swear if this is a boy I will name him Julian just to spite you."

"Come now my love I don't think you would do that." Sark chastises

"Want to try me?"

"Alright. So what were we stuck on?"

"I really like the name Aidan."

"Than Aidan it is." Sark kisses her cheek.

"So what about middle names for boy or girl?"

"I am partial to Isabelle." Sark muses

Rory smiles "Lorelai Isabelle." She looks at Sark, "I like it."

"Now for a boy?"

"Richard... after my Grandpa?"

"Aidan Richard." Sark tilts his head, "If that's what you want."

"I think I do."

"Well we have time." Sark smiles brushing her hair back.

"Not much." Rory looks at her middle, "Seems like baby can't wait."

"Think we're ready?"

"Little late for that." Rory laughs. "Seems like someone has a clock that goes faster than any of the Gilmores."

"How so?"

"We're either late... or on time. Depends on the situation."

"Well my side is always on time... if we feel like showing up."

Rory laughs, "How is it that two punctual people end up with a baby who wants to be early?"

Sark chuckles, "Who knows."

"I hate hospitals... distract me."

"Alright" Sark stills his actions as he feels Rory's belly tighten.

Rory inhales sharply then slowly breathes

"Hurt?"

"A little" Rory nods "bearable though." She assures

"We never finished discussing the when we can return to the States."

Rory shrugs "We've been distracted" she looks at him smiling

"Well then let's discuss this." Sark brushes her hair behind her ear, "Now what kind of house do you want?"

"Hmm"

"Do you want one of those boring cookie cutter houses? A small house? A Victorian? A Colonial?"

"I've never really liked those cookie cutter houses." Rory admits. "They seem to have no... personality. Like the house that become the DragonFly Inn... it had personality even though it was a mess."

"Alright." Sark nods "Do you want a new house? An old house? Or an old house remodeled?"

"I want a library."

"A library huh?"

"I've always wanted a library." Rory admits. "Most people want a big kitchen or bedroom... I want a library."

"Alright a library it is."

"A big bathroom."

"Oh definitely." Sark smiles

"Play room?"

"That can probably be done."

"A big yard."

"That as well. Whatever you want you can have."

HOUR LATER

"How is she?" The nurse asks

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago." Sark looks at Rory smiling faintly.

"How long have you been married?"

"It will be two years in August." Sark answers

"You two are young for marriage." The nurse states

Sark shrugs "Trust me falling in love wasn't on the schedule for either of us but it happened." He looks at the bed.

"You should also get some rest." The nurse advises. "Labor is a long process." She walks out of the room.

EARLY MORNING

'This little person is so intent on making its presence.' Rory writes in her journal, 'And I can't wait to meet him or her.' She looks at Sark and smiles seeing he is taking another catnap, 'As is Julian. Though he's taking naps here and there.

Now that I'm in labor I know what Mom was complaining about. It hurts but its worth it... I'm giving my husband a child... something I know he's never really thought about but he's grown to love and adore.'

"Ow" Rory whimpers setting the journal aside

Sark awakens hearing her pained whimper, "Rory"

"Hurts"

Sark sits on the edge of the bed squeezing her hand. "Deep breath" he soothes kissing her forehead.

Rory whimpers burying her face in his shoulder as he rubs her back.

"When you want the drugs now?" Sark asks softly.

Rory shakes her head clinging to him.

"I don't like seeing you in pain." Sark murmurs so softly only Rory can hear.

"You were the one who knocked me up." Rory giggles. "Should have thought about it then"

"Very funny." Sark pulls back "Better?"

Rory nods lying back.

Sark rests his hand on her middle smiling when he feels the baby kick.

"You know you never told me how you managed to avoid anyone finding us here. I mean a hospital? Besides all of Stars Hollow probably knowing I'm pregnant... your family knows"

"I'm sure Jack figured out a way to keep them from looking for us. He probably pulled in some big favors. As for how no one knows that we are in this hospital... I paid the doctor, the nurses, and the hospital more than just the normal bills." He shrugs "When we leave no one will remember us. No birth certificate will be filed. It will be a legal birth certificate... just not filed until this is all dealt with."

"Oh"

"Pays to be rich." Sark grins

"Ass"

"Hey"

"I love you anyway." Rory grins

"Better" Sark grumbles

EARLY AFTERNOON

"Hurts." Rory whimpers. "I'm tired."

Sark brushes a damp hair behind her ear, "I know you are but you need to push."

"I want my Mom."

"I know darling but you need to push."

Rory nods "OK" she takes a deep breath then as a new contraction hits she pushes tuning everything out as she does.

"There's the head" the doctor announces, "relax"

Rory buries her face in Sark's shoulder whimpering

"Just need a few more pushes." The doctor informs them.

"Oh God"

"Almost there baby." Sark murmurs. "Soon we'll find out if its a Little Rory or Julian Jr."

Rory tightens her grip on his hand and takes a deep breath before pushing again.

"Heads almost out. One more push and it will be."

Hearing Rory's pained whimper Sark winces, "Come on Rory" He encourages as Rory pushes again.

"Head's out." The doctor informs them. "One more big push and you'll be done."

Rory looks at Sark squeezing his hand before pushing one last time.

"That's it Rory." Sark murmurs

"Baby's out" the doctor informs them just as they hear a cry. "Congratulations... it's a boy."

Rory looks at Sark who is obviously stunned "Told you"

Sark kisses her "I love you"

"Love you" Rory returns just as the doctor sets the cry and squirming baby on her stomach. "A boy" she smiles through her tears, "Hey little guy."

Sark smiles at the sight of the baby, 'I have a son.' He presses his lips to Rory's head his eyes on the baby.

After a few minutes the doctor speaks, "The nurse will take him to be cleaned up and checked out."

Sark nods

"They'll bring him back in a few minutes."

Rory brushes her fingers over the baby's head before the nurse picks him up. Rory looks at Sark who is still looking somewhat stunned, "Told you" she says smugly.

Sark looks at her smiling, "That you did." He kisses her forehead.

"We have a little boy." Rory says awed. "First male in the Gilmores since Grandpa... and the first since Grandma's father. Dad was an only child." She murmurs

"Derevko generational male." Sark muses

A few minutes later the nurse returns with the wrapped up baby, "Here you go." She sets the baby on Rory's chest. "Congratulations."

Rory smiles cuddling the boy, "Hey Aidan" she brushes her finger down the baby's cheek "You proved Mommy right and Daddy wrong."

"Hey" Sark protests

Rory grins looking back at the baby, "He's so little."

"He weighed in at 6 pounds 9 ounces." The nurse informs them.

Rory smiles as the baby wraps his fingers around her finger, "His hands are so tiny."

Sark watches the two interact, 'A boy. I have a son.' He smiles kissing Rory's head, "I love you Rory."

Rory smiles at Sark, "I love you too."

SAME DAY: STARS HOLLOW

Lorelai opens an email and smiles seeing the simple message

'Aidan Richard. 6 pounds 9 ounces. Perfectly healthy. Rory's fine as well.'

Lorelai looks at Luke who is reading, "Rory had a boy."

Luke looks up, "That's great." He smiles "What's his name?"

"Aidan Richard." Lorelai smiles "I better call Chris and my parents... oh and Lane and Sookie." She starts to stand then groans "I'm a Grandma... and I'm not even forty." She smiles "Oh well."

LATE EVENING: HOSPITAL

"Mom's probably calling everyone." Rory laughs as she looks at the nursing baby who is also holding onto Sark's finger. "She always gets excited."

Sark smiles feeling his son squeeze his finger.

"Next time Mom will be around."

Sark looks at Rory amused, "You just got this one out and are already thinking about another?"

"There are benefits to being an only child... but this little guy needs a brother or sister." Rory smiles at the baby then looks at Sark, "In a few years of course."

"Of course." Sark kisses her head.

SOMEWHERE

Irina opens the message smiling at its contents, 'The Derevko male.' "Well at least you wanted me to know this bit of news about your life."

LATE THAT NIGHT: HOSPITAL

Rory opens her eyes and smiles seeing Sark at the window holding Aidan, 'Now that is a sweet sight.' She closes her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Sark looks at the baby then at the bed where Rory is sleeping. "Well Aidan looks like it's just us right now." He looks at the baby who is looking at him, "Your Mum needs some sleep. You made an early arrival... surprised both of us. That wasn't the biggest surprise... at least not for me. Your Mum is going to take great delight in telling you that I thought you were a girl... not exactly my fault. Both sides of my side seem to go more towards girls... with three great aunts, two aunts, Irina... then the Bristow side... Jack's an only child. Then your Mom's side with only your grandfather and great grandfather." Sark sits on the rocking chair in the corner his eyes still on the baby.

"I guess I should apologize ahead of time for any screws I make in your life. I'm not used to being responsible for anyone other than myself. I'm still getting used to being responsible for your Mum. But I'm going to do my best to give you the normal life I didn't have." Sark smiles as the baby yawns, "I'm going to do whatever I have too to make sure you and your Mum are safe. No one is going to mess up my life anymore... not even Irina." He strokes the baby's cheek. "I love you and your Mum more than I ever thought possible. And I'm not going to let anything get between us."

2 DAYS LATER: HOUSE

Rory sighs "Good to be home. I hated staying that long." She smiles at Aidan still sleeping in his carrier.

Sark sets the carrier on the counter, "You know the doctor only wanted to make sure both of you were alright."

"I know." Rory unbuckles the baby from the carrier kissing his cheek.

"Bed" Sark says firmly.

"I'm fine"

"Rory Aidan's been up every two hours... you need sleep. We both do. Go to bed. I will be there shortly." Sark kisses her head.

"Don't be long."

"I won't."

Rory enters the master bedroom, "Might as well put you in here huh Aidy? That way Mommy doesn't have to kick Daddy out of bed to get you." She sets the sleeping baby in the basinet then kicks off her flip flops.

Sark walks into the bedroom to find Rory wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and one of his undershirts getting into bed. He sets the bags down and sits on the edge of the bed removing his shoes. He quickly changes into a pair of pajama bottoms and crawls into bed behind Rory carefully curling his body around hers. "How are you feeling?" He asks kissing her shoulder.

"Weird. I guess I've gotten used to feeling him inside of me." Rory smiles looking at the basinet, "I'm glad he's here."

"So am I."

"Still surprised we have a son?"

"A little." Sark admits "But its good to have a surprise like this."

"Yeah it is. It wouldn't have been if you had caved." Rory yawns

"When I want something I stick with it."

Rory shifts slightly inhaling sharply. "Ow"

"Still sore?"

Rory nods

"Get some sleep."

HOUR LATER

Sark awakens as he hears the now familiar sound of his newborn son crying. "Rory" he gently shakes his wife as he gets out of bed.

"Tired" Rory mumbles

Sark walks over to the basinet picking up the crying baby. "Rory"

Rory yawns "Just a minute" she carefully shifts stretching as she watches Sark comfort the crying baby. She leans back against the pillows taking the baby. "Hey it's OK."

Sark settles beside Rory as she starts nursing the baby. 'I have a family.'

Rory notices his smile, "What?"

"I think it has finally hit me... its not just us anymore."

"Weird huh? We have to be responsible for someone else... someone tiny rather than a full grown obsessively childish adult."

"Lorelai?"

"Of course." Rory smiles at him then looks at the baby, "He'll turn out fine."

"Hope so."

"He will." Rory strokes Aidan's cheek. "Besides its a little late to back out" she teases

"I wonder what he's going to be like" Sark muses

Rory smiles "I guess we'll have to see."

"That we will." Sark kisses her cheek then looks at Aidan.

TBC…

Finally I got around to updating this fic. As of now it is up to 30 chapters. I'm trying to decide if I should end it where it is or continue it… it can go either way. With the opening for a sequel if I end it… but I suck at finishing sequels. Well I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

MONTH LATER

Rory smiles watching Sark sit on the steps of pool with Aidan cradled against his chest only his feet in the water. "Having fun?"

"Of course we are, my darling." Sark grins "Aidan and I are waiting for you."

Rory sits on the edge of the pool her feet dangling in the water. She smiles seeing her son grin happily kicking his feet. "Well he likes the water." She chuckles. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not long... five, ten minutes." Sark looks at his son who is splashing away. "Good nap?"

"Yes." Rory tucks her hair behind her ears, "I can't believe today is one month."

"I can't either." Sark smiles as the baby starts whimpering. "Then again this month has gone by slow."

"Mmm Mom once said it seems slow but once school age hits... everything goes by fast."

Aidan starts crying.

"He's probably hungry." Rory stands

Sark stands walking up the steps handing Aidan to Rory kissing her in the process. "What time is the check up?"

"Two."

"It's what noon?"

Rory nods walking over to the cabana she sits on the lounge chair and begins nursing.

Sark sets his sunglasses on the table, "I'm going for a swim."

Rory smiles as he dives into the pool then looks at Aidan who is happily nursing, "You little guy are the best thing in our life."

1:30

"Really love you look perfect." Sark says from the doorway of the bathroom as Rory finishes with her makeup. He shifts Aidan in his arms as the boy squirms.

Rory brushes her hair back, "Now I get why Mom used to freak out about leaving the house with no makeup." She smiles at Aidan, "This is your fault Aidy. If you'd let Mommy sleep she wouldn't need makeup." She laughs as the baby just looks at her then the floor. "Oh who am I kidding I can't blame that cute face." She takes the baby from Sark kissing his cheek as she passes, "Did you change him?"

"He's ready to go."

Rory slips her feet into her sandals.

Sark looks Rory over as she wears a knee length blue and white silk skirt with an off the shoulder pheasant top, "Bloody hell."

"What?"

"You look... incredible." Sark says huskily as he looks her over.

Rory blushes "We need to get going."

"Too bad... we could stay home and have fun instead."

"Julian, impressionable ears here."

"Rory he's a month old... doesn't understand a lot."

"The doctor said six to eight weeks. You can last a few more weeks. Besides" Rory kisses his cheek, "it isn't like you aren't getting anything at all." She smirks walking pass him, "Where's the baby's pacifier?" She asks innocently.

Sark groans

3PM: CAFE

Sark looks at Rory as they sit in the shade of the cafe away from everyone while they wait for their lunch and Rory nurses the baby. "With how often he eats I'm surprised all he put on was four pounds."

Rory laughs, "He is a hungry little guy." She takes a sip of her drink. "I wonder where he got that from."

"And you were the one who said something about impressionable ears" Sark teases taking a sip of his wine.

"Hey if you want to take it in a sexual tone your choice." Rory pushes her sunglasses up her nose.

"I received some... interesting news."

"What is it?"

"Vaughn proposed."

"Does that surprise you?"

"No."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Sark shrugs looking around briefly, "There's no point in doing anything."

"If you know something you need to tell Sydney." Rory states

"She wants to marry him her choice." He takes a sip of his wine, "Besides I have no proof of anything about him. He has covered himself quite well. Anyway, Sydney would never believe me over her beloved Vaughn. I may be blood but I was raised by Irina and to the Bristows and the rest that means I am the untrustworthy one. Until I have concrete proof I won't say anything."

"So what you'll wait until she's married to him? Julian that's pretty cruel of you."

"She stabbed me with an ice pick." Sark grumbles

"Julian"

"She wouldn't believe me Rory. Why bother saying anything without proof."

"You're choice... I just hope that doesn't backfire on you." Rory shrugs as the waitress sets the food before them. "Thanks" She nods at the waitress. "You may not see yourself as a member of that family but you are Julian. I'd hate for you to cut yourself off from them just because."

"That's not why." Sark protests, "They are the ideological ones. I go where I need to go. Do what I need to do to survive." He watches as Rory as shifts moving Aidan to her shoulder. "All they see, especially Sydney, is what I've done. There's too much history for us to do anything else."

"Here" Rory hands Aidan over so she can adjust her clothes. "But don't you think that if Sydney finds out you kept the truth about him a secret that it could blow up in your face?"

Sark shrugs "It would either way. She doesn't trust my word... and wouldn't without full proof."

Rory takes the baby back lifting him to her shoulder, "And when you have all the proof you need she'll be married to him."

"I know." Sark nods taking a sip of his wine. "I'll take him you eat." He takes Aidan from Rory.

"Wonder what everyone would say if they saw you burping a baby." Rory teases

Sark shrugs tossing the burp cloth over his shoulder, "Who knows... it would probably ruin my reputation as one of the most ruthless men in the business." Sark muses as he rubs Aidan's back knowing the baby hates having his back patted, "I really don't care. I have never really cared about what people thought of me."

"Yet you keep the hard ass attitude." Rory points out as she eats.

Sark takes a bite of his own salad, "Its how I survived all these years."

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

Rory sits on the living room couch writing in her journal, 'I never would have thought my life would turn out like this... my life is so different then what I had planned.

Meeting Julian again and falling in love definitely wasn't in the plan but I fell in love... and hard and fast. We both did.

Now here we are living in seclusion with our beautiful baby boy. I love seeing them together. He is so gentle with Aidan. Every day he proves me right about being a devoted Dad... and he is amazingly good at it. He changes diapers, burps him, even gets up in the middle of the night to walk the floor with Aidy.

I still miss my Mom... I miss Lane... but I am happy here with Julian and Aidy. Seeing my husband and son together... is something incredible. Something I wouldn't have had if I hadn't left Stars Hollow. I don't regret it at all.'

LATE AFTERNOON

Sark stands in the doorway of the nursery watching as Rory sits in the rocking chair with Aidan in her arms. He watches from the doorway.

Rory looks up and smiles, "Hey"

"Why?"

Rory looks at him quizzically, "Why what?"

Sark walks into the room crouching beside the rocking chair he kisses Aidan's head then looks at Rory, "Why did you leave with me?"

Rory smiles "Because you are my husband."

"You don't regret it?"

Rory shakes her head, "We have him." She looks at Aidan. "I do miss Mom and everyone but I'm happy." She looks at Sark "Have you been reading my journal?" She asks teasingly.

"Only privacy I invade is the people I hate."

Rory laughs "Understandable."

Aidan stirs his eyes opening briefly.

"Rory I am sorry"

Rory tilts her head, "For what?"

"Ruining your well laid out, normal life." Sark says simply.

Rory reaches out stroking his cheek, "You didn't." Rory assures

"You had a normal life... your Mum, your family and friends, school... now you are living a life in seclusion. I took you away from all of your life."

"But I have one here with you and Aidy. He wouldn't be here if I hadn't come with you." Rory brushes her finger down Aidan's cheek, "We have Aidy. I admit there are parts of this that are hard but overall I am happy. I know it's not the most normal life but I'm OK with it."

"I will make it up to you Rory... I swear. I will give you everything you deserve... the life you deserve."

"What I deserve is to be with you and Aidy... and I am. Whatever else goes on... we will deal with. We have so far."

"I just" Sark looks at Aidan then reaches out touching his son's foot, "I don't want you to regret this choice."

"I don't and I won't" Rory assures "Can you"

"Sure" Sark takes Aidan from Rory kissing his son's head as he sets Aidan in the crib. He stands there watching the baby sleep as Rory joins him he kisses her head, "I just want you and Aidan to be safe."

"And we are." Rory kisses his cheek. "You've done everything... even cut back on your more... lucrative ways of living."

"I"

"Julian I know you're still doing what you did... just not doing it yourself anymore."

Sark looks down, "Are you angry?"

"I admit I don't like it... but it is all you know."

"If it makes you feel better I've stopped killing indiscriminately. Mostly it's just stealing things."

"And who is"

"Simon and some others. None of them know where we are."

"And what if someone finds out you are behind it?"

Sark shrugs "The CIA won't care these men are dead or out of business. Besides Si's the only one who knows I'm behind it and he wouldn't say anything."

"Julian"

"When I find out a way to go back to the States I promise I will be done."

"And what will you do then? I doubt you could handle full retirement."

"I have no idea but I will figure it out."

"Do you promise on everything that you will stop when we go home? I can handle the whole CIA thing but on a limited scale"

Sark takes a deep breath, "I promise to do my best."

"Julian"

"That's all I can promise Rory. I don't know what will happen in the future."

"I know"

"I will do what I have to do to protect my family."

"I know."

2 WEEKS LATER

Sark breaks the kiss looking at Rory, "Aidan?"

"He's in his room." Rory kisses his jaw, "You'll have to go get him when he wakes up."

"That is definitely not a problem." Sark stands picking Rory up carrying her back to their bedroom.

MIDNIGHT

Hearing the baby cry over the monitor, Rory reaches back smacking Sark, "Julian"

Sark groans, "I hear him. Just give me a minute. You wore me out."

Rory reaches over turning on the lamp, "I'll go"

"No I will." Sark kisses her cheek before climbing out of bed.

Rory shakes her head as he walks naked out of the bedroom. 'Well Aidy is only six weeks old I doubt he cares if Daddy is naked.' She giggles at her thoughts. 'And damn he looks good naked.'

Sark enters the nursery to find Aidan flailing his arms and legs, "Well kid you slept longer than normal." He picks up Aidan kissing the baby's head as he walks out of the nursery.

Rory smiles as they enter the bedroom Aidan whimpering, "Oh poor Aidy must be hungry." She takes the baby from Sark.

Sark crawls back into bed as Rory starts nursing.

"I can't believe Aidy's six weeks old now." She muses looking at the nursing baby.

"He is something else." Sark reaches out stroking Aidan's cheek with his thumb. "I can't believe that something so innocent is part of me. I seriously never gave children much thought."

"I know but you are way better at the Dad thing than mine was. You have given up a lot for Aidy and me. I mean... you could have just sent me back to Stars Hollow when you found out."

"I wouldn't have... I mean it might have flashed that it would be better for you both" He touches Aidan's hand, "but I couldn't see myself without you. I couldn't see how I could walk away from you." He smiles faintly as Aidan curls his little hand around his finger. "Sometimes I worry that something could happen to you and Aidy while your here with me. But I know I could protect you better when you are with me than away from me."

"That night you showed up in my room and said you were leaving... that scared me. I paused not because I thought of saying no to going with you but when you suggested I divorce you... move on... I couldn't see that." She reaches out stroking Sark's cheek, "I love you. I don't like the idea of not being with you, even more so now that we have Aidy."

"Never going to happen... I won't leave... and I'm hard to kill."

"And you'll never cheat on me." Rory adds

"And I will never cheat on you."

Rory smiles "Good."

"The one time I ever thought about falling in love I told myself I wouldn't be like Andrian. No other women."

"Yet you have admitted to being the other man."

Sark shrugs "That's different… I didn't love any of them, they didn't love their husbands and their husbands didn't love them. The married women I had affairs with were narcissistic. I never really saw affairs as affairs if emotions weren't involved." He smoothes her hair back behind her ear, "I swear that's all in the past."

"Better be." Rory warns

"I am." Sark kisses her forehead then leans down kissing Aidan's head.

'Everything is going to be fine. He's a great Daddy... and he'll only get better.' Rory reaches out running her fingers through Sark's curls.


	17. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

7 MONTHS LATER

Rory sits on the sand with Aidan between her legs as they play in the sand. Seeing Aidan's eyes widen and he starts shrieking happily Rory looks up to see Sark walking towards them his pant legs rolled up and his shirt unbuttoned. Rory grins scrambling to her feet as he reaches them, "Julian"

Sark grins pulling her close he kisses her, "I have missed you."

"I missed you." Rory murmurs

"Ehh" Aidan whines

"Oh" Rory picks Aidan up "Hey"

Aidan grins

Sark takes the baby who pats at his face, "I missed you too." He chuckles

"He's been fussy these days. He's gotten so used to Daddy giving him his night bottles that he fussed when I tried." Rory smiles seeing Sark kiss his son's head, "It's been a long two days."

"I know but I had no choice."

"I know." Rory looks at Aidan, "He pulled himself up last night."

"That's great." Sark lifts his son in the air, "Pretty soon you'll be walking huh?"

"He's getting so big."

"Hard to believe he's nine months already." Sark muses thoughtfully

"What happened on this trip?"

"Let's sit." Sark suggests and once their settled on the beach blanket he speaks, "I handed Jack the final evidence."

"And?"

"He talked them into discussing my pardon... but with my own condition that I go into semi-retirement. The whole agreement is complicated. The end is that we can return to the States."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow" Rory says stunned "What about"

"They haven't said anything about my work yet... Jack wanted too but with Sydney planning to marry Vaughn..."

"So when can we go?"

"The house is ready for us. We are going to have to go to LA for a few weeks so I can do final meetings and sign paperwork."

Rory nods

"You can go to back to Stars Hollow while I"

"No"

"No what?"

"We're going to stay with you." Rory says firmly.

"Wouldn't you rather go to Stars Hollow to see Lorelai?"

"Yes but I don't want to go back to how it was... being apart for weeks at a time."

"I guess we could call Lorelai and see if she wants to come out to LA while we're there."

Rory nods

"Rory I'm going to have to work for them."

"Then we'll just have to figure out how to avoid being apart for too long." Rory shrugs "There will be no more anniversaries apart... and no being gone on Aidy's birthday." She says firmly.

Sark kisses her head, "We'll figure everything out."

Rory nods looking at Aidan who is sitting on Sark's lap looking around talking. She lifts Aidan off Sark's lap "We get to go home Aidy. What do you think about that?"

Aidan grins patting at her face

Rory laughs

Sark watches as the two with a smile, 'Home is with Rory and Aidan.'

"What do you think about that Aidy? Go home?"

Aidan giggles clapping

"You are so going to get pinched cheeks from Miss Patty." Rory laughs. "He is going to be passed around a lot."

"Eh they'll get sick of him."

Rory glares at Sark "Hey"

"I'm kidding."

"You better be... he's all you." Rory smiles at the curly blond boy with bright blue eyes. "Yep he's a mini-you."

Sark chuckles, "Come on lets go inside."

Rory nods standing as Sark grabs the bag of toys and the beach blanket. "So how else did your trip go?"

"Long. I was so bloody bored."

"You know what going back means"

"What?"

Rory looks at the grinning, diaper clad baby, "He's going to have to get used to clothes."

Sark looks at his son smiling faintly, "That he will." He agrees

"That will be interesting. Do you realize that other than his pajamas and the times we go to town, Aidy spends about 90 of his time just in his diaper? I mean we rarely put him in clothes."

"Well it is warm here" Sark points out "why make him hot?"

"I know." Rory sighs. "Its just going to be interesting... I mean he does fine in his sleepers but when we put him in clothes... he cries and removes his shoes and socks."

"Don't all babies dislike shoes and socks?"

"All the ones I've babysat do but they handle being dressed."

"And Aidan isn't used to be dressed."

Rory nods "Aidy you are just going to have to get used to being dressed like normal babies."

Once they enter the house, "And you won't have to get used to normal clothes again?" Sark smirks looking Rory

"Complaining?"

Sark sets the diaper bag and blanket down wiping his bare feet off on the blanket, "Definitely not darling but you spend almost as much time in your bikinis as Aidy spends in his diaper."

"I do not"

"You might pull on skirts or my shirts but it's true."

Rory shakes her head as she walks into the kitchen, "It's weird... before you I never would have worn anything like this. If people were around I probably wouldn't now." She turns on the sink sticking Aidan's feet under the water causing the boy to kick happily.

Sark wets a dishcloth and begins cleaning the sand out from between his son's fingers pulling Aidan's hand away from his mouth.

"Here" Rory hands him the baby.

Sark watches as Rory pulls herself up to the counter sticking her feet under the water as he dries Aidan's feet with a towel. "Is that fact so bad?"

"No I just never thought I'd become"

"Comfortable with your body?"

"I've always been comfortable with myself" Rory protests "just not with others seeing it." She takes the offered towel and dries her feet. She sits on the counter watching Sark stand there with Aidan on his hip. She sighs. "I'm sweaty. Can you give Aidy his bottle?"

"Sure."

Rory hops off the counter kissing Aidan's cheek.

"Eh" Aidan reaches for her.

"Daddy will give you your bottle." She runs her fingers through Aidan's curls before walking out of the kitchen.

WHILE LATER

Walking into the living room Rory smiles seeing Sark stand at the window with Aidan in his arms, "Hey how's he doing?"

Sark looks over his shoulder and smiles, "Dozing."

Rory joins him her arms going around his waist, "It's kind of sad to leave here."

Sark smiles at her then looks at Aidan, "Mmm we could come back someday for vacation... I'm sure I can talk them into that."

"Don't start talking things yet... let's wait until everything settles." Rory touches the baby's foot, "What about the little issue of Aidan's birth certificate?"

"Jack's taking care of it. The CIA has numerous doctors on payroll. They will backfile his birth certificate stating he was born in the states. All I need is to send Jack Aidan's immunization records and such. They should be able to make up a birth certificate and paperwork so we can take Aidan back to the States."

Rory sighs dropping her head back against the couch cushion, "You know when we go back my Grandmother is going to push a wedding and the whole party. They are going to make a huge deal out of everything."

Sark sits beside her, "Would that be so bad?"

"No." Rory rests her head on his shoulder looking at Aidan who is dozing. "I just know they are going to get on my case about missing out on the biggest events of my life... considering they can't do anything about reliving Aidy's birth... they'll want to relive a wedding."

"If you want too we could."

"I know. I just know they'll stress it." Rory kisses Aidan's head "I can't wait for Mom to meet Aidan."

"I know."

EARLY AFTERNOON

Seeing Sark sitting on the couch reading Rory grabs his book.

"Wh" Sark is stopped mid-word as Rory drops on his lap

"Aidy's asleep and I want attention."

"You want attention huh?"

Rory nods "Once we get back to Stars Hollow you'll have to share me even more than now."

"True. I guess I'm going to have to learn how to share." He grins. "I'll tell you a secret"

"What?"

"I was never quite good at sharing." He says softly

"Oh really?"

"I am a dreadfully possessive person when it comes to what's mine."

"And yet you did say you weren't into monogamy."

"Things change." Sark smoothes her hair back

"Better have." Rory warns

Sark chuckles

"What?"

"Everyone would be quite surprised"

"Over what?"

"You managed to tame the big bad Mr. Sark."

"Oh he's not so bad... after all what big bad would change diapers and give a baby a bottle?"

"Hmm not many."

"So not so bad." Rory kisses him.

LATER

Sark strokes Rory's back as they lie on the floor, "Well this won't be happening quite as often."

"Why do you say that?" Rory asks without moving her head from his shoulder.

"You know your Mum and Lane are going to show up when they want."

"True." Rory lifts her head looking at Sark, "There is a good thing about going back?"

"What's that?"

"We'll be able to go out on actual dates without Aidy."

"True." Sark sighs

Rory rests her head on his shoulder, "Its going to be... interesting when we go back."

"A lot of questions."

"Mmm. A lot of accusations"

"Probably towards me."

"I'll get the equal amount." Rory sighs as she absently strokes his stomach.

"What is it love?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Everything that has happened."

"A lot has happened these last two years." Sark sighs

"I don't regret anything." Rory murmurs

"You don't?"

"Nope." Rory shifts straddling his lap and leans down kissing him lightly.

As Sark hears the sound of the baby over the monitor, he reluctantly breaks the heated kiss, "Baby's awake."

Rory lifts her head listening to the sound of Aidan happily babbling, "He's fine." She leans down kissing him again.

EVENING

Rory smiles seeing Sark holding onto Aidan as the little boy stands "I wonder when he'll start standing on his own" she muses

"I'm betting soon."

"And what makes you say that?"

Sark shrugs "Just think he will." As Aidan starts to lose his balance, Sark picks the boy up lifting him over his head getting a shriek of laughter.

"Drop him and I swear to god I will never sleep with you again."

"I'm not going to drop him." Sark assures "Am I going to drop you Aidan?" He grins at the laughing boy.

Rory laughs at the sight of Sark being the relaxed attentive father, 'Is he going to change when we go back? Is the pressure of his family going to make him revert to his old behavior? What's going to happen when we go back?'

Sark notices Rory's thoughtful expression, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Rory" Sark sits beside her Aidan on his lap, "talk" he orders gently.

"I like this. I like seeing you relaxed. I don't want you to change."

Sark looks at her surprised, "What makes you think I'm going the change?"

"You do... whenever we're around people you... shut down."

"I do not"

"You do. You get tense and become someone different."

"If I do it's not exactly on purpose. I have to be careful about the people around us. I never know who could be around... good or bad." Sark looks at Aidan who is sucking on his fingers, "I have a lot to lose by letting my guard down. I can't lose you and Aidy." He says softly. "I know no matter the fact I become a clean man... I'm still going to be hunted by someone. One day someone could find out where I am and I could be forced to kill someone to protect you and Aidy. The idea of someone harming you because I let my guard down isn't something I could handle."

"So you're saying get used to it"

"Pretty much." Sark admits. "I know its hard to understand but I'm two different people Rory. For years all I was was to everyone was Sark and then you came into my life Rory and turned my well ordered yet chaotic life into something completely different from what I've ever had. My life has gone from a little boy who had only one parent who showed love and the other one showed disgust to a boy who was turned into someone with no emotion who had strings to whoever held the strings." He sighs. "Sydney once called me a puppy who obeyed his master... as much as I hated to admit it she was right. I obeyed my masters until I could no longer." He looks at Aidan running his hand over the little boy's head, "I don't want that part of me out again but it will be... its part of me."

"I know that... it doesn't mean I have to like seeing my husband go from feeling and acting like he truly is to going to a man that is obviously his mask."

"I can't help it"

"I know." Rory rests her head on his shoulder.

"I was buried for so long Rory. Being with you and Aidy has made me feel human... normal." Sark watches as the little boy crawls off his lap.

"I just wish"

"I know... I do as well." He kisses her temple. "I love you Rory... always will."

Rory smiles at him, "I love you too." Rory notices Aidan pulling himself up by holding onto the couch cushion, "Look"

Sark follows her gaze and smiles when he sees his son has pulled himself to his feet.

Aidan grins lifting his hands to pound on the couch he loses his balance.

Sark quickly catches the boy before he can fall back and hit the coffee table. "Be careful. That would have hurt if you hit the table."

Aidan grins clapping happily.

"Last night he fell and just sat there looking stunned then started laughing. It was pretty funny."

"I bet." Sark lifts Aidan so the boy is standing on his thighs. "Pretty soon he'll be walking and running."

"That he will. And something tells me he's going to be a terror once that happens."

"Of course... he takes after me."

"That he does." Rory laughs. "You know what's going to happen when we get back"

"What?"

"Mom's going to refer to Aidy as mini-Julian."

"That she is." Sark agrees

"It's going to be good to be back... despite the drama that is going to occur."

"There will be drama." Sark agrees "In LA and Stars Hollow."

Rory sighs "Too bad we have to deal with all the drama."

"Mmm" Sark lifts Aidan up "But we have too right Aidan?"

Aidan grins grabbing at his Daddy's face.

"Drool fingers." Sark grimaces but laughs allowing the baby to pat at his face.

"So what do we do with everything here?"

"Take clothes and what we really need. Jack said he would take care of a crib and such for Aidan at the house in LA. The house in Stars Hollow is ready. I had everything taken care of with the house. Aidan's room is ready. All we need is to pack up clothes and toys."

Rory nods her eyes on Aidan.

COUPLE DAYS LATER

Sark joins Rory as she stands in the entryway of the nursery with Aidan on her hip, "We'll come back to visit." He takes Aidan from Rory.

"I know. It's just weird to know we're leaving the house we spent the first months of Aidy's life." She takes a deep breath looking at Aidan, "But we're going home." She kisses Aidan's cheek. "Is everything in the car?"

Sark nods "Just missing two vital things."

"And what is that?"

"My family." He slips his arm around her waist "Come on. We need to meet Jack at the airport." He kisses Rory's head as he leads her out of the house. He opens the back passenger door and leans in putting Aidan in his car seat. "Think he's going to cry?"

"Probably, most babies I see on planes cry. I asked Mom about it once... she said something about the inner ear." Rory watches as Sark buckles the baby in the car seat handing him the pacifier and his toy.

"Bottles?"

"Ready. As is a few jars of baby food."

Rory nods buckling her seat belt as Sark closes the door and moves around to the driver's side, "So Jack is flying back with us?"

Sark nods "He thought it best so he and I could go over paperwork."

Rory looks in the back seat where Aidan is cooing. "He's not going to like being cooped up."

"I know."

HOUR LATER: AIRPORT

"There's more in the car." Sark informs the airport personnel. "Don't forget the car seat." He adds as he takes the diaper bag, Rory's backpack, and his laptop bag from the back seat as Rory lifts Aidan out of his car seat.

"Your other passenger is all ready on board, sir." The pilot informs Sark.

Sark nods

Rory sighs, "Aidy pulled off his shoes and socks."

"When you find the shoes and socks bring them in." Sark instructs.

"Yes sir." The airport personel nods

"Thanks." Rory smiles at the man knowing Sark isn't paying attention to his attitude. She follows Sark up to the jet entering to find Jack Bristow waiting.

"Jack" Sark says coolly as he sets the bags down on the floor.

"Sark" Jack replies just as coolly. He looks at Rory, "Rory"

Rory nods sitting down with a squirming Aidan on her lap.

"Here are the papers." Jack hands Sark an envelope.

Sark sits opening the envelope noting the passport for the baby as well as a birth certificate and immunization card as well as his and Rory's passports. "You managed to get them with little problem?"

"The fact you put my name on the account as well made it easier."

Sark shrugs "I figured it would be needed one day." He hands Rory her real passport.

"The stamps have been taken care of. When anyone looks you both have been in Greece these last two years."

Sark nods "You haven't told them I'm coming back."

"No."

"Well at least one person is going to be happy to see me." Sark says sarcastically.

"If you had informed me of this information sooner I would have discussed it with Sydney."

"Please you know that like everyone else you would have believed Vaughn over me." Sark drops in the seat next to Rory between his father and wife. "You may not approve of Sydney's relationship with Vaughn but he's still the good little agent."

"Despite your attempt to destroy his career."

"Wasn't my orders for Reed to steal his files." Sark argues. "Besides she made her way into his life while I was still in lock up. I didn't corrupt her... she already was when I met her."

"And you just happened to hold the final key to pushing her over the edge."

"She was born into this mess Jack." Sark shrugs taking the squirming baby from Rory. "Besides it was his choice to marry her. If he had thought it through better he would have been suspicious about her."

Jack watches his son interact with the little boy.

Noticing his father is watching him Sark remains quiet as he stands Aidan up on his thighs, 'This is going to be one tense trip.' He thinks as he watches Aidan laugh happily. 'What the bloody hell was I thinking in Jack going back with us?' He asks himself relieved when his father turns his attention towards his laptop.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Rory looks up from her book and smiles seeing Sark talking with Jack as he bounces Aidan on his knee. "Want me to take him?"

Sark looks over at Rory, "He's fine. Drooling but fine."

"Alright." Rory turns back to her book. "Did you change him?" She asks as an after thought

"You really are into your book not to realize I had."

"Huh"

"Go back to your book." Sark says amused as he turns his attention back to Jack and their conversation.

EVENING

Rory looks up from writing in her journal and smiles seeing Sark and Jack working in silence at the table. She looks at Aidan who is sleeping in his car seat. She looks back at her journal, 'Well so far this trip has been uneventful. Jack and Julian have behaved and haven't done much sniping. Though I know Julian wants too... I think he doesn't want to do it around us.

Going back home... well not home yet but close enough. It is going to be a tense few days. Julian's behavior is going to go from calm and relaxed to calm and cold. I'm just going to have to let him be like that until he's ready to let that side go.'

"I'm surprised Aidan adjusted as fast as he did to the altitude." Jack remarks in Russian

Sark looks at Aidan who is sleeping in the car seat, "At least we don't have to listen to him cry the whole flight."

"You've adjusted to this quite well." Jack remarks

Sark looks at his father puzzled, "To what?"

"Living a normal life."

Sark shrugs "I had no choice." He looks at Rory and Aidan, "Rory's pregnancy made me realize I had to... grow up, for lack of a better word."

"You managed to stay out of trouble since the incident in Germany. What caused that?" Jack watches as Sark tightens his jaw his fist clenching.

"Brousard tracked us down in Germany. He tried to rape Rory... so I killed him." Sark shrugs "I lost a business associate but" he looks at Rory, "I did what I had to do. No one messes with my family." He finishes coldly.

Jack nods

10 HOURS LATER: LAX

"3 hours?" Sark asks

Jack nods watching as Sark gets into the car.

Sark winces hearing Aidan's loud cries, "Still?"

"He'll calm down." Rory looks in the back seat, "When do you have to go in?"

"In three hours."

Rory reaches out resting her hand on his thigh, "You aren't looking forward to it are you?"

"I am... but I'm not. I know this is going to destroy Sydney's life to find out the truth about him."

"You wish you didn't have to tell her."

Sark shrugs "I have told many lies over the years but I have never outright lied to Sydney. I have hedged but never outright lied." Sark brings her hand to his lips. "All will be fine."

"I know." Rory smiles at him. She looks in the back seat as she hears the baby's cries lessen, "Finally."

"Well at least this means he will sleep."

"God its going to take forever to get him to adjust to time zone." Rory groans

"He will."

"You get to deal with him at midnight."

Sark chuckles "Don't I now?"

Rory smiles at Sark, "I got to hand it to you most Dads would roll over and pull the pillow over their heads."

Sark shrugs "I'm not like most people."

"No you aren't... and that's what I love about you." Rory rests her head on his shoulder.

"Oh it is? What else do you love about me?"

"Hmm. That's a big question."

"You know what I love about you?"

"What?"

"That you don't expect me to be what everyone else sees. That you still gave me a chance even after finding out the truth about me." Sark kisses her head when he stops at the light.

"I love you." Rory shrugs "I wasn't going to see you how everyone else did because you had never shown me a bad side."

"What about when"

"You were protecting us. If you had done it just because it would have been different."

"I never wanted you to see that Rory."

"I know. Now stop talking about that... its depressing."

Sark chuckles "Alright. What would you like to talk about?"

"Aidy did pretty well on his first flight."

"That he did." Sark agrees. "I guess our boy will be good with traveling."

"Mmm"

HOUR LATER

Sark sets the bags down, "They should be bringing the boxes soon."

Rory nods "Ugh I need a shower."

"I will give Aidan his bottle. Go shower."

"Alright." Rory kisses Aidan's cheek before handing him over to Sark.

Sark looks at Aidan who is sniffling, "Lets get you fed huh?" He grabs the diaper bag with his free hand as he heads back to the kitchen.

HOUR AND A HALF LATER

Rory looks up from playing with Aidan as Sark walks into the living room with his suit jacket over his arm his untied tie around his neck. "Ahh, the work wear." She tucks her hair behind her ear as she stands.

Sark tosses his jacket over the arm of the couch. "I have no idea how long this will take." He says as he starts tying his tie. "Are you two going to be alright here alone?" He asks concerned.

"We'll be fine."

"The kitchen was stocked so you shouldn't have any problem finding food. If you want to order something there's still some cash in my desk." He reaches for his suit jacket pulling it on.

Rory kisses him, "Don't worry about us." She straightens his tie. "You behave." She warns

"I'm always good."

"Right, then why is it when I was here over the summer, you came home with a busted lip twice?"

"Sydney and I had a difference of opinion." Sark says sheepishly.

"And what was the bruise on your cheek?"

"I had an argument with Vaughn. I hit him back though." Sark argues

Rory rolls her eyes "And that worked out so well."

"Hey"

Rory kisses him gently "You better go."

Sark walks over picking Aidan up

Rory smiles seeing Sark talk quietly to Aidan. 'God I love that sight.' "Here"

Sark hands Aidan over "Keys?"

"You left them on the kitchen counter." Rory says shifting Aidan in her arms so the little boy is facing away from her.

Sark grabs his keys stopping long enough to kiss his family before hurrying out the door.

Rory shakes her head, 'He is a whirlwind.' She chuckles kissing Aidan's head. "Come on kiddo lets get some of this stuff unpacked."

HALF HOUR LATER

Jack shakes his head when he sees Sark pull into the parking lot. "You managed to make it here on time." He states once his son is out of the car.

"I'm always on time." Sark smirks as he locks the car.

"Everything settled at the house?"

"For the most part it is." Sark answers as they start walking. As they reach the first round of security his phone rings. Removing it he flips it open, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Aidy's pacifier is? I can't find it in the diaper bag and I don't know which box the others are in."

"I believe I put it in my pocket when I was taking him out of the car seat."

"Which pocket?" Rory asks

Sark removes his gun handing it over for inspection, "I'm not sure. I believe I took everything out of my pockets and put it on the dresser. It might be there."

"Alright, I'll check there."

"Anything else?" Sark asks taking his gun back returning it to his back holster.

"No. Have fun."

"Something tells me this won't be."

"I love you."

"Same." Sark hangs up as they reach the office area.

"Sark welcome back." Dixon says

"Not like I wanted to come back."

"Everyone is ready if you want to get this done." Dixon says

"In a minute." Sark looks at Jack "I need to talk to you first."

Jack nods "We will be a moment." He leads Sark into his office closing the door. "What is it?"

"There is something I declined to tell you"

"Julian" Jack sighs "this could"

"It's about Sydney's time with the Covenant."

Jack nods allowing Sark to continue

"When I was looking into the actions around the time I was shot..."

WHILE LATER

Jack sighs, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"She's marrying him."

"This news might change that." Jack states "Tell them everything Sark... and I mean everything. If you don't and they find out... you will find yourself in that cell, if I find out you kept anything else... I will put you in there myself."

Sark nods

"Let's get this over with." Jack stands. As they walk out of Jack's office they are joined by Dixon, "When are they to return from the mission?"

"They boarded the plane a few minutes ago."

"Good. Do you know where Walker is?" Jack asks

"I thought he was dead." Dixon says

"Do you think anyone around here stays dead?" Sark smirks

"Sark, don't be a brat." Jack says annoyed.

"Yes I know where he is." Sark says equally annoyed. "Must you call me a brat?"

"If you don't want me to call you one then don't act like one." Jack replies coolly as they enter the conference room where Kendall and two other people are waiting a man and a woman.

"You're late." Kendall states

"What we're on a timetable?" Sark grumbles

Jack glares at Sark

"Mr. Sark welcome back." Kendall states. "Its been what four years?"

"Give or take." Sark says coolly as he sits with Jack beside him.

"Now we have read your file." The woman states, "You completed an entire investigation on your own."

"I wasn't entirely on my own. I did the research others did the footwork." Sark shrugs

"And why is that? You have never been known to hand work off to others." Kendall states

Sark looks at the other man, "Is that your business?"

"Yes" Kendall snaps

"Fine. I didn't do the fieldwork because that would have meant being gone for weeks at a time and leaving my wife on her own for weeks wasn't an option."

"And why is that?" Kendall asks

"Not that it is your business but she was pregnant at the time." Sark says coolly. "Anyway not long before I stopped doing fieldwork, I had received an encrypted email from an old server... how Reed used to contact me."

"Former Agent Lauren Reed?" Kendall clarifies

Sark nods "My last fieldwork was to see if it was her. She never showed up. I asked around town and discovered that she had been seen in town... with a child."

"WHAT!" Dixon exclaims

"What I thought as well." Sark says dryly. "I also discovered someone else had been asking questions."

"And who was that?" Kendall asks

"Agent Michael Vaughn."

Dixon looks at Jack, "Did you know this?"

"I didn't tell him until earlier. I wanted to be entirely sure before telling anyone."

"What happened next?"

"In her communiqué Reed mentioned a church... I went there and found a priest who gave me a letter."

"Do you still have it?" Kendall questions

"Yes." Sark reaches into his pocket tossing the letter on the table, "It describes her disappearance. Agent Vaughn did shoot her but a Covenant member found her and took her into hiding. She had a difference of opinion with them and ran... while pregnant."

"And who is the father?"

"Ahh that is the interesting part... I was curious why Agent Vaughn would send his own child into foster care."

"The child was put into foster care?" Dixon says surprised

Sark nods "It appears as though Agent Vaughn showed up after Reed's disappearance... or should I say her murder. I did some checking and an unidentified female was found in the water... with three gun shots... perfect CIA shots a few weeks later."

"And the child? Why would Vaughn put his own child in foster care?"

"Well he does have serious issues with Reed... but that's not the reason"

"What was the reason?" Kendall demands

"He wasn't the father... and neither am I." Sark adds. "The child is too young for either of us to be the father."

"So who is the father?" The woman asks speaking for the first time.

"Former Covenant associate, Simon Walker."

"I thought Simon Walker was dead." The third man states

"No one in this business seems to stay dead these days." Sark says dryly.

"Simon Walker is alive." Dixon shakes his head.

"He no longer works for the Covenant." Sark assures "With their downfall he managed to find new employment."

"With you" Dixon states

"It was purely for the purpose of this investigation." Sark answers. "He managed to find out information I needed."

"And what was that?" Kendall inquires

"Reed wasn't the mother of that child... she was a surrogate."

"A surrogate..." Dixon looks at Jack "is..."

Jack nods "Apparently the child Reed carried for nine months is Sydney's."

"According to the letter when Reed found out she ran, for both of their sakes."

"You have yet to tell Sydney." Kendall states

"I will when they return."

"So Mr. Sark..." the woman frowns "who did try to kill you?"

"Agent Vaughn solicited the attempt."

"Do you have proof?"

Sark nods removing a disk he drops it on the desk, "The man's confession."

"Is he alive?" The woman asks

"As far as I know."

"What else happened?"

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Sark sits in Jack's chair staring at the ceiling as they take a break.

"Get out of my chair." Jack says annoyed as he enters his office.

"Are they ready to get this done?" Sark demands as he stands. "I'm bored and I need to get back."

"We'll know when their ready."

Sark leans against the desk picking up a file he absently flips through it. "Did you tell Irina I was coming back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We have agreed to disagree on your choices." Jack replies. "You do realize taking over Lazarey's businesses is going to mean even more monitoring."

Sark shrugs "I need something to do, if I'm not occupied who knows the trouble I could get into. Besides I promised Rory that I'm done. At least this way you can monitor my actions more than you could if I started my own business."

"And what would you do for your own business?" Jack asks

"I would probably go for something like security. Hell I could go back to college and get a law degree."

"Please spare us all with that." Jack states

"If I did do that I could take over Gilmores business when he retires for good. I would be a decent lawyer. Plus I like to argue and get my way."

"You get that from your mother." Jack says dryly.

"Lawyers are even too slimy for me." Sark muses "Business is more my style."

"Is Rory returning to school?"

Sark shrugs "Probably. We haven't discussed that. They should allow her to reenroll... its not like she left in the middle of the term."

"She would have been done if you hadn't dragged her off."

"I didn't drag her. Besides she knew she could leave at any time."

At that moment Jack's phone beeps and he picks it up, "Yes? We'll be right there." He hangs up.

Sark sets the file down, "Are they ready to finish this?"

"Yes." Jack stands and they walk out of his office just as Sydney, Nadia, Weiss, and Vaughn walk into the office area.

Sydney's eyes widen when she sees Sark, "What are you doing back?"

"That is such a welcoming for your little brother." Sark teases

Sydney glares at him "Not funny."

"Did you lose your sense of humor while I was gone?" Sark asks amused

"Shut up you"

"Sydney" Jack warns

"What are you doing back?" Nadia asks

"What is no one in this family happy to see me?" Sark grumbles

Nadia rolls her eyes

"Why are you back?" Weiss asks suspiciously.

"Final debrief." Jack answers

"What! Don't tell me you are still letting him get his pardon!" Vaughn says angrily.

"He finished his business with us Agent Vaughn." Jack says calmly.

"Unlike some of us I keep my promises."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vaughn demands

"Take it how you want." Sark shrugs heading into the conference room.

"Sydney we need to talk." Jack says firmly.

"Alright." Sydney says puzzled as she follows her father into his office.

Nadia looks between the conference room and her Dad's office, "OK that was weird."

"Even for your family." Weiss says dryly only to get smacked on the stomach by Nadia as she walks passed him.

"What?" Weiss demands "You know I'm right... your family is weird."

Sydney regards her Dad, "Why is he back? And why is he getting a pardon?"

"Sark was doing his own investigation into his own attempted murder, Rory's stalking... and your two years with the Covenant." Jack begins

"Why?"

"Originally it was just who tried to kill him and stalked Rory... but he found something out that had to do with the Covenant."

"What?"

"Sydney... Simon Walker is alive."

Sydney swallows "When... how?"

Jack sits on the edge of his desk, "We both know no one dies forever around here."

Sydney sighs, "And Sark told us this why?"

Jack takes a deep breath, "Because the man who tried to kill him was hired by Vaughn."

"WHAT!" Sydney yells

"The evidence is all here." Jack hands his daughter a file. "Vaughn paid someone to stalk Rory... in what Sark believes was an attempt for him to realize she would be better off without him."

"Maybe he's wrong." Sydney argues

"Sydney that's not all. We believe that Vaughn discovered some other information... something I don't think he really knew." Jack hands his daughter a picture. "Vaughn discovered Reed was alive... and had a child."

Sydney looks at the picture of a dark haired toddler, "I take it Reed had an affair with someone other than Sark."

"No... Reed was a surrogate."

Sydney pales "You mean..." Sydney sits next to her Dad staring at the picture

"According to a DNA test Sark had done... the girl whom Reed named Hope... is yours. We're assuming Vaughn had no idea Reed was used as a surrogate."

Sydney stares at the picture, "Why would..."

"He believed someone else was the father... so he put her in a foster home in Australia. When Sark found out about her he sent her to a friend of his in Italy. He thought it was an easier way to hide her in case Vaughn tried looking for her."

"How long have you known?"

"Sark didn't inform me of this bit of information until today. He didn't want to corrupt the end result of his investigation. He told me who he assumed it was but he wasn't entirely sure until last week."

"Where is she?"

"She is on her way here with Simon. Simon has agreed to switch sides... he will be joining the CIA."

"WHAT!"

"We need someone to replace Sark."

"He's really leaving for good?"

"For the most part." Jack replies

"And how sure is Sark of this?"

"He was given a letter Reed had left him. She confessed to everything. According to the letter she was going to tell you about the girl... after the Covenant situation was fully dealt with."

"Right." Sydney snorts. "She probably would have waited until she was older and had her twisted up in her little drama." Sydney looks towards the window where Vaughn is talking with Weiss and Nadia. "Even assuming that Reed slept with someone else... how could he be so cruel?"

"Sydney... it has been confirmed that Vaughn was in town before she died."

"How did she die?"

"Textbook CIA shooting."

Sydney pales "When?"

"About a year ago."

"Why would Sark wait so long to tell us?"

"He didn't know about the girl until three months later and it took him a few weeks of paperwork and tracking down numerous children through the system."

"So why leave her in foster care?"

"When he received the results he contacted Walker who took her out of the foster system and they sent her to Italy to live with an associate of your Mothers."

"Does she know?"

"No. Sark didn't tell the associate who the child is. He told the associate that Walker just needed someone to keep an eye on his daughter. Apparently Walker has gone to see her a few times."

"She's what a year old?"

"15 months."

Sydney sighs, "So what now?"

"That is up to you and Walker. But Vaughn... Sydney he is going to be in a lot of trouble. He tried killing Sark"

"We all have"

"He gave Rory government files. He killed Reed. He's lied about his comings and goings."

"Like all of us have." Sydney points out and sighs. "So what is going to happen to him?"

"They are still trying to decide."

"End possibility?"

"Easiest he will lose his job... most likely... he will find himself in Sark's former cell. Who knows what else he's done."

"So who am I supposed to believe Dad? Sark or Vaughn?"

"As long as we've known Sark he's never lied to us. Kept things but never outright lied to either of us. He's lied to everyone else around here but us."

"I know but to choose between a guy who may be my brother but has tried killing me and my friends and a guy who has never willingly lied to me?"

"Sydney, you know how I feel about him"

"You don't think he's good enough for me."

"To say the least."

"And why Weiss?"

"He's never tried to lie to me." Jack shrugs "He's never hurt either you or Nadia. Vaughn has hurt you... and I'm not just talking about his marriage to Reed."

"Alice"

Jack nods

Sydney rests her head on her Dad's shoulder her eyes on the picture, "What am I supposed to do?"

Jack kisses Sydney's head, "It's your choice Sydney. But I have a feeling from what Sark has told me... Simon is not going to allow Vaughn anywhere near the girl."

"I guess I should go talk to Vaughn."

"Probably a good idea." Jack watches as Sydney walks out of his office. 'I wish this didn't have to happen but it did.' He watches as Sydney approaches Vaughn. 'He's not good enough for this family.'

SAME TIME: HOUSE

Rory smiles at Aidan as the little boy splashes around in the bathtub, "Hey kiddo no getting Mommy wet." She kisses his head. "Look Aidy. See the duck" she pushes the rubber ducky towards her son laughing as he pushes it under the water.

"Ooh" Aidan watches as the duck bobs back up. He claps shrieking with laughter before doing it again.

"Like that?"

Aidan grins looking up then back at the duck.

Rory watches him for a while then sighs "Come on shortie... bath time is over." She reaches in pulling the stop up she lifts Aidan out of the tub setting him on a towel before grabbing another and wrapping him up. "All clean."

Aidan squirms reaching for his duck grunting.

"Here you go." She hands him the duck as she dries him off. "Now Mommy's soaked. Next time I'm leaving Daddy to do this." She kisses Aidan's nose as she stands walking out of the bathroom with the boy in her arms. She sighs hearing her phone ring as she enters the nursery pulling it out she flips it open, "Hi" she greets

"How is everything?" Sark asks

"Let me see... Aidan just finished his bath."

"Soaked?"

"Of course. You know how he loves his bath." Rory sets Aidan on the changing table. "Just about ready to get him dressed for bed. We'll play for a while then he's going down." She shoulders the phone as she proceeds to dry Aidan. "How is everything there?"

"I'm just taking a break. I'm just sitting here waiting for them to finish arguing."

"How did your sisters take the fact your back?"

"They aren't around. They should be back soon."

"Are you ready to deal with them?"

"No but it has to be done."

"How bad is the meeting?"

"Strangers now know more about our marriage than either of our families."

"Ouch."

"Ehh" Aidan whines

"I know Aidy." Rory rubs his stomach. "I'm almost done."

"I'm so bloody bored." Sark groans

"I bet." Rory laughs as she diapers the baby. "So how did they take the news?"

"Surprised."

Rory carefully maneuvers Aidan into his pajama bottoms, "So any idea when you'll be home?"

"No... could be hours."

"Alright."

"I better go. Jack is on his way back to his office and I'm about to get yelled at."

"What for?"

"I'm sitting in his chair and my feet are on his desk."

Rory laughs, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sark hangs up.

Rory closes her phone. "Your Daddy is strange."

CIA

"Vaughn get in here." Dixon yells from the conference room door.

"What did you do this time?" Weiss asks

Vaughn shrugs as he walks into the conference room just as Sark walks out.

"Sit" Kendall orders as Jack enters as well.

Sydney looks at Sark, "Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I don't trust him." Sark shrugs

"How is Rory?" Nadia asks. "Or is she still where you were?"

"She's at the house with Aidan."

"Aidan?" Nadia asks surprised.

"Our son."

"WHAT!" Sydney, Nadia, and Weiss exclaim together.

"Wow when did that happen?" Weiss asks

"Eight months ago." Sark answers

"And you didn't say anything!" Nadia says annoyed.

Sark shrugs

"And why is it you sent Hope to your friend?" Sydney demands "Or more importantly why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Who is Hope?" Nadia asks

"Apparently she's my daughter."

"OK just when I thought the Bristows couldn't confuse me anymore" Weiss mutters

Sydney glances towards the conference room where Vaughn is. "It's a long story."

"Does Mike know?" Weiss asks

"He's the one who found out before I did." Sark shrugs "Take it up with him why you didn't find out."

"Well from what Dad told me he had no idea the truth. He just assumed she slept with someone else."

Sark snorts "Please Sydney I figured it out looking at her. How is it he didn't? Her hair color matches Si's but she is definitely your daughter. I've probably seen one picture of you as a child and I figured it out."

"You have a daughter and you have a son" Nadia shakes her head "Just when I think I get you two figured out you surprise me."

"Does Rory know?" Sydney demands

"No. I knew what she would say so I didn't tell her. I will tell her later."

"So are you out for good?" Weiss asks

Sark shrugs "For the most part."

"I never thought I would see you retire." Weiss muses

"I've been in too long."

"Out of all of us you leave first." Sydney shakes her head.

"Things change." Sark shrugs

HOUR LATER

Michael Vaughn looks up as the cell door enters and Sydney enters. "Here to chew me out like everyone else?"

Sydney stares at him, "You tried to kill Sark."

"So" Vaughn shrugs "You have as well."

"He was working for us."

"He's going to betray everyone."

"You had someone stalk his wife!"

Vaughn remains quiet

"And what about Lauren?"

"I received a call from an old friend from Australia who saw her in town. I went there and she was there. I saw the girl... and I knew she wasn't mine or Sark's."

"She wasn't even Reed's." Sydney says sadly.

Vaughn looks up, "Sydney"

"How is it Sark could figure out with one look that she's mine and you couldn't?"

Vaughn clenches his fist

Sydney's eyes narrow, "You knew! What did she admit it before you killed her?"

"We all know what the prophecy is."

"So what! You knew she was mine and you didn't care. What was the problem Michael? The fact she wasn't yours? I had no say in who her father is."

"Well you did sleep with him."

Sydney flinches then walks out of the cell. 'He claims to love me yet he kept my daughter a secret. He put her into foster care.' She notices her Dad, "He knew" she whispers "he knew and his jealousy over the fact kept her from me."

"He's not worth it Sydney." Jack rests his hands on her shoulders. "Move on."

Sydney nods

"Sark doesn't know when Walker will show up. Walker took care of the transportation on his own."

Sydney nods "He's probably really angry over me stabbing him." She muses

"He will be working with us Sydney. You two will need to work this out."

"Si's pretty calm." Sydney muses

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. We will talk later."

Sydney nods 'Go home and crawl into bed and cry.'

LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE

Sark enters the master bedroom and smiles seeing Rory in bed reading as Aidan lies beside her with a bottle. "Darling"

Rory smiles "Hey."

"I thought Aidy was going to bed."

"I tried but" Rory shrugs "he wasn't ready. He cried for twenty minutes. He's finally settled down after playing for a while."

Sark nods removing his suit jacket, "Darling there's something we need to talk about."

"Alright." Rory sets her book on the nightstand. "What is it?"

"I kept something from you."

"What did you keep from me?"

Sark proceeds to tell Rory all about his admission earlier that day.

LATER

Sark looks at Rory who is silent. "Rory?"

"You should have brought her back with you. You didn't have to leave her with foster parents."

"I know but I knew Simon might want to see her and having him come to Greece... would have brought people out of the woodwork." He looks at Aidan who is asleep beside Rory, "Are you mad?"

"A little. But mostly because you kept Sydney from her daughter."

"I know but I had to make sure they had enough to keep Vaughn out of their lives. If I didn't and Vaughn was allowed near her... Reed wanted me to keep her safe."

"Alright... I will let you get away with this one" Rory sighs "but don't keep things from me again."

"I won't." Sark looks at Aidan, "How bad was he?"

"Not bad. He explored as much as he could. He tried to get out of his clothes a few times."

"I bet."

"Overall he was pretty good until I wanted him to go to bed."

"Well he's asleep now."

"I just hope it's not a nap only. I'm tired."

Sark kisses her head then reaches over picking Aidan up. "I will put him to bed."

"Thanks." Watching Sark walk out of the bedroom Rory sighs 'Things are changing.'


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've had a few annoyances in my life. First I went back to school and that cut down on my free time to write and post. Then I had to do an externship for school which cut down on more writing time. In June my laptop crashed and I lost a lot of my work... luckily I had sent some to work on at school so I didn't lose all of my fics just some chapters. Then my laptop went out to be fixed which was supposed to take only 14 days and ended up being a month... only to find out that the idiots who fixed my laptop put an earlier version of Windows on when they were supposed to put Windows XP. Which shows how dumb these guys are because it said on the laptop Windows XP. So the next day after getting my laptop back they sent it out giving me a loaner... that was July... now we are approaching October and these idiots still haven't fixed my laptop or contacted me. First they ordered the wrong part. Then the part they ordered was defective. They were supposed to get the part over a week ago and send it back to me immediately... I've heard nothing from them since that phone call. Luckily Circuit City gave me a loaner to use. But since its a loaner I don't want to do much to it so the trial Word I have is ending soon and I wasn't able to do much work on my fics.

When I get my laptop back I'm hoping to post some chapters of my fics and get back into writing more chapters as well as post whatever fics I happen to finish by then. So I am going back to my old promise after I get my laptop back no more posting until I finish a fic. I'll continue to post the ones I've already worked on but new stuff won't be up until I finish writing them.

Thanks. Sorry its taking me so long to work on all of these stories.

Inquisitive 1 


End file.
